Palpitate
by sammy-emma
Summary: Take's place in NM only NM ended different you will understand with first chap Leah is fed up with Life and finds fun in Playing with people around, what happen's when her secrets get out and the game is open to everyone ? read to find out :D
1. The Start

**Hay**

**Ok, just a little infor on this chapter, first it's the only one that will be in 3 person's POV **

**Second, It is Bella in this chapter **

**Third, Happy Birthday and please have a read of the chapter after this one this is just like a update chapter of where they story is taking place (New moon)**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

3 person's POV

Her brown hair whipped in the wind, her heart pounded in her chest as the adrenaline pushed it's way through her veins, her toes curling against the dry soil and looking down at the crashing waves

The fall looked so far, but she had seen the boys do it. She only wanted to see him again, the pain in her chest stung at the though.

Her body began tilting over the edge ever so slowly "Don't do this" His voice whispered a smile spreading across her face, no matter how fast her heart beat it was his voice that pushed her forward

His paws bounded on the ground, the wind whipping his fir back from his body in sight, only his legs wouldn't push fast enough he could see her body tilting towards the water, he had to stop her before she jumped.

It wasn't the right spot, if she jumped ... He didn't want to think, he had to push he had to reach her. He had to stop her

His heart pounded, she wasn't at home and her scent leads towards La push. Her scent filled his senses and the need to find her took over, how could he leave her, his body cried for hers he needed her, and that's when he saw her.

He watched a smile pull at her lips as the wind whipped her beautiful hair away from her face, the way her hands twist the arms of her jumper. That's when she looks up, towards him

Looking out over the other side of the water, trees was all she could see but his voice filled her head. Why keep a promise to someone who wasn't there, the smile on her face widened as she tilted all the way over.

Wind rushed up pulling at her skin as droplets of water rushed up to meet her. Looking down she noticed the crashing waves and the rocks, but all that left her head as his voice pleaded with her, nothing mattered as long as she could hear his voice

He couldn't push hard enough, she dived her body falling towards the rocks. Shifting in seconds he dived after her, only with his extra strength he shot out, his body moving to far away from her's.

With his extra weight he hit the water first, his head submerged as he twisted his body upwards trying his hardest to reach the surface

And then he saw it, his sight blurred by the water but the sight of her body slamming into the rocks

He pushed, diving into the water wishing he could reach her faster he needed to reach her, he had to save her. And there it was, her heartbeat it was erratic but beating

His head burst above the surface, wrapping his arms around her figure he pulled, he heard the grind of her ribs, loosening his grip he kicked with his legs wishing he could feel the sand so he could set her down, and there it was the sand sinking below him

Before he could reach the sand properly her body was lifted out his arms and a whimper left someone's lips, the cold brushed his arms as his scent filled his nose

And then it was just the tree of them, blood dripped out of her mouth and half her chest was raising the other, was sunken and pale

Her lips were stained red, and her eyes moved over the two of them brushing her hair and gripping her hand, and then she turned

"Please turn me" Her lips formed, looking into his golden eyes

Three things happed, one was her breathing became wetter and her eyes began to glaze

The cold one froze, his mind screaming while his heart begging him to save her

The wolf's heart froze, his eyes closed and he whispered his worst nightmare

"Do it, change her"

And that's what he did, his teeth sinking into his skin her blood leaking into his mouth

But he didn't taste it; he only wanted to save her

And that's when the burning kicked in, her lung was crushed her ribs shattered and the pain, the fire and that was all she felt was the burn, she felt like her skin was on fire her veins screaming

They watched her wither in a new pain, her body curling in on its self forgetting the pain in her chest

"Take her" He whispered, watching his pale arms wrap around her lifting her then running

That was how he lost his Bella


	2. Patrol

**Hay, **

**This is the proper introduction into the story**

**Hope you like **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

LPOV

I lay in bed, the light just coming through the window

That's when I heard it, the shuffle of feet in the hall and that's when Seth came into view in the doorway

One hand scratching his head while the other reached for the door, the bathroom door

I jumped up, diving across the room and gripped his legs and pulling him to the floor by his knees

As I dragged him across the floor, trying my hardest to reach the Bathroom first Seth groaned from under me

"Leah get of me" He groaned struggling as I tried to reach the door

"I need a shower" I shot as my hand grasped around the handle

Only Seth was awake now, his arms gripped my waist and flung me back, I slammed into the wall feeling a stab in my back from the door frame

I growled then, standing up in a crouch

"Go in there Seth and I'll make it look like you slipped on your own piss" I hissed, watching him

He turned around then looking at me, his eyes moved over my face

Trying to see if I was telling the truth

"God Lea I have school in half an hour" He shot, crossing his arms over his chest

"So, I've been on patrol for the past four hours" I shot back, keeping my stance

That was until mum's door opened down the hall

Stepping out in her dressing gown, her hair was everywhere and the straight line of her lips told us she wasn't happy

"Leah let Seth use the shower, go get something to eat" Her voice was stiff

I bite back my anger and curled my hands into fists and made my way down stairs

I might be angry but one thing my dad always taught me was to respect my mum

I remember when I was ten and me and Seth were watching T.V dad had gone out to get a DVD and some one tried to break in

I say tried because when he climbed in the window mum bashed him around the head with a frying pan

That is why you don't mess with Sue Clearwater, sighing I stepped into the kitchen

Only It was full, and not with food or bottles

Nope with three very bulky teenagers

"Morning Leah" They said in unison, god

They ask why I'm always angry, and then they sit at my kitchen table

Why ask

I looked over at the three and tried my best to suppress a laugh

Quil was tucked in between the other two, his shoulders hunched and milk dripping from his spoon as he tried to lift it to his mouth

The there was Embry, clinging to the edge of the table so he wouldn't fall of his chair

And lastly was Jacob, sitting fine and everything

However he had tried to tame his bed head, and was failing most of it had stayed down

Only one little spike wouldn't stay down, pushing the laugh further down I climbed over the table

And hitting the floor on the other side, I hopped onto the counter and opened the fridge and looked back that the boys thinking

The worst thing is, this was going to become a routine

The boys were back in school; Em Quil and Jacob were in there Last year so Jacob was driving everyone to school, including my little brother

I grabbed the orange juice and took in Jacob's facial expression

His eyes were glazed down, his brow furrowed and his mouth slightly open

He always had this face on when no one was talking to him; it has been like that ever since she changed

Dam that caused problems

Sam was fuming that Jacob gave them permission, but nothing happened out of it

Honestly even I didn't rip him about it because of how broken he looked, but that was months ago they were still here, we all just kept our distance

Even her

Don't ask me how he does it, but he's happy. She ripped his heart out and he's happy

It's mental

Leaning over I turned on the cold tap, tilting my head to the left I heard Seth groan scream slightly and then a thump on the floor then a hissed Leah

Happy with my work I turned the tap of, climbed on the table and hopped of the other side

"Leah, how many times have I told you to get dressed before you come down" My mum said from the doorway as Quil passed her a coffee

"52 and I always say I live here, they don't so I wear what I want" I smiled, kissing her cheek and walking up stairs

Hay if I want to walk around my house in girl's boxies and a vest top

That's exactly what I'm going to do; the boys have seen me naked

I smiled as Seth shivered as he stepped out of the bathroom; I climbed into the shower right after him

I smelt like sweat and dirty, what every girl wants to smell like

I whipped the steam of the mirror

Taking in my lank hair clinging to my face, my sharp brown eyes, my cheek bones and full lips

Remembering how my hair was long and my eyes framed with black eyelashes and a blush on my cheeks

But that was before, well everything went tit's up in my life

Sighing I pulled the towel closer around me and stepped into the hall

The sound of Jacob's car retreating down the drive reached my ears, along with the sound of my phone ringing

I walking into my room, looking around for my phone

There it was in my bra, I no there amazing for everything

"Hi" I said, not looking at the caller, sitting on my bed and grabbing the body butter

Hay, no patrol till tomorrow my skin needs looking after

"Leah, hi I forgot that the boys are back in school I need you on a extra patrol right now" Sam's voice came down the line

"What!" I shot, placing the butter down and turning towards the window

"I need you on patrol now" He said, his voice was tired but

"No" I said, looking down at my dirty fingernails, god I need to become a girl again

"Leah for god sake go on patrol, don't make me make it a command" He said

"No, I just got of I want sleep"

"Now!" His voice froze me then, I felt the strain

"I hate you" I spat, hanging up and walking down the stairs, I felt the vibration in my skin

Only this wasn't an angry shift, or a willing shift

My body was forcing a shift, forcing me to go on patrol

That prick, I lost the towel when I got closer to the trees

I didn't get to think about anything, the shift took then and the scent's filled my nose

I didn't want to shift, ever

I spend more time as a wolf now than I do human

It's shit, I don't get any privacy and then I see there relationship

From everyone's point of view, its great how no one sees's my point

I hear Jared in the back of my brain, but he was staying far away

I could feel my anger washing over him, and I didn't care

Sam had no right what so ever to force me to do this

It's wrong, it's inhumane

I don't give a fuck if we turn into dogs

I was a human first, I have rights

And then it hit me

No I mean literally, something hit me

I felt my body press into the floor, a flash of something red

My hated built, as the sweet scent filled my nose

A growl died in my throat and turned into a whimper and I felt the pressure on my ribs increased and then my better hearing heard my spin groan and my ribs splinter

My whimper became an out right moan as I struggled against its strange grip

And then it was gone, the pressure was gone

My bones creaked as I lay whimpering on the floor, out the corner of my vision I saw Jared running

And then it started to fade, I felt a wet nose press my cheek and graze lightly along my chest

And that was it


	3. Bite me

**Hay guys **

**Happy Christmas, anyone get any funny Jokes in the crackers? :D**

**Anyway updating like crazy today **

**Xoxo**

**Sammy**

**

* * *

**

LPOV

I couldn't sit up; there was a pain in the left side of my chest

Opening my eyes slightly I took in...

Sam's living room? What...

And then it hit me, not literally this time but everything came back

Tilting my head I looked around the room, everyone was there I could see Emily's back in the kitchen but sitting around me was everyone

The entire pack and they were all looking at me strangely

Not asking if I was ok, just looking at me. Well accept for Seth I could see a flush in he face as he looked into the corner of the room

My eyes moved from my brother to Paul, who I then noticed wasn't looking at my face

Looking down I noticed my chest, boobs and all

And dam was it bruised, there were bumps in the side where my bones had healed

That was fast, then it twigged that I was sitting in front of everyone with my boobs out

Ok they have seen them before, just not willingly

Scowling I sat up, biting back a gasp from the pain

Everyone moved back then, looking scared

That's when I realized because I was commanded to shift I had no cloths, looking down properly all that covered me was a tea towel

A FUCKING TEA TOWEL!

I felt my face heat up, looking around I found a shirt

Gripping it I pulled my arms through thanking heavens it was long

I started to button it when Sam finally talked

"Leah, your chest is still healing you need to lie down" He said stepping closer

And well, I snapped

I gave up buttoning the shirt; I had it buttoned to my belly button so the main things were covered

"Lie down, hay why didn't I think of that? OH MAYBE BECUASE YOU DIDN'T COMMAND ME FOR ONCE!" I screamed standing up, pointing my finger at him

I couldn't step closer, not because things were in my way it was because it hurt my chest

A lot

"Leah calm down" Sam said, but Paul had to but in

"If you had been paying attention this wouldn't have happened" He shot at me

My anger built, I turned towards him completely dismissing Sam

"MAYBE I WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO PAY ATTENTION IF I HAD BEEN ABLE TO SLEEP LAST NIGHT, OR MAYBE IF I HAD BEEN ORDERED TO LOOK OUT! BUT HAY SAMS NOT FUCKING SMART ENOUGH FOR THAT!" I shot turning towards Sam now

The pain in my chest forgotten as Anger warmed me up

"I could have been fucking killed all because you have to be a controlling bastard" I shot at Sam, my voice going calm

That's when they all backed away, stepping into the kitchen leaving me Sam and Paul in the living room

"I didn't know a vampire was in the area" He said holding me gaze

"THEY WHY THE FUCK WAS I PATROLING!" I couldn't help but scream; only I coughed

I coughed blood

Looking at my hand in shock

"Leah" Sam said stepping closer

"Touch me and I'll bite you" I said not looking up, still amazed by the blood on my hand

That's when he touched my wrist, well I don't make threats I can't keep

So, I bite him

Hard, I drew blood he gasped slightly pulling back only forcing my teeth in deeper

I let go and took a few steps back

Wiping Sam's blood of my lips I looked him in the eye

"I'll look after myself, nothing new there" Even I could hear the hatred in my voice

I turned, wrapping the top of the shirt around me and resting my hand on my ribs

And in true me fashion I stormed out into the night

God had anyone even told my mum, my feet hurt on the gravel road as I walked down Sam's drive way

That's when I herd the sound of feet pounding behind me, I didn't turn thinking it was Seth

That was until Jacob was standing in front of me

"Leah you can't walk home, your chest is fucked up and your feet will bleed" He said walking backwards since I refused to stop

"So" I shot

"Let me drive you home" He said hands in his front pockets

"No" I said with out even considering it

"You mum would kill me if I let you walk home" He said looking down at me

"Yes and I'll kill you if you attempt to pick me up" I said looking into his deep brown eyes

"Come on Leah, it's a lift not a pony" He said

Then I coughed again, this time my blood splattered against Jacob's chest it glistened red against the moonlight and stood out more because of how muscling he is

That made me stop, I needed to lie down

Huffing I turned around and walked to Jacobs car

I climbed into the passenger seat and finished buttoning the shirt

Sniffing it told me it was Sam's

Just another thing to repulse me, if I wasn't in a car with Jacob I would have taken it of and burnt it

We drove in silence, but then again no one knew what to say around me

Jacob pulled up outside mine, I sighed and forced out a thank you before going in

I found a note on the table from mum saying she was working late

Look's like no one told her, I turned to the fridge and grabbed a bag of frozen peas and made my way up stairs

I stripped of the shirt, putting it in my bin and setting it on fire

Smiling I sprayed myself with half a bottle of body spray and pulled on some knickers and joggers before laying on my bed

Placing the peas on my left side and then pulling a cover over me

"That better" Looking up I noticed Jacob

I turned back to the ceiling and ignoring him

He came in a put the fire out

"Leah you need to give Sam a break, he's trying his best" He said sitting down on the floor next to me

Looking at him I sighed, it was hard being the bitch all the time

It's not easy

"Jacob I'm not in the mood to be mean and bitch at you, so just tell the guys I shouted and leave please" I said in a small voice before looking away

"Leah you don't have to be like that all the time" He said before standing up

"I no, but that's me" I said watching him leave

That's why I like Jacob he know when to leave it alone

I lay like that for over an hour, just looking at the ceiling

The peas had gone soggy and Seth still hadn't turned up

My phone began to ring from the bottom of my bed

Sighing I used my foot to drag it up the bed towards me, this time looking at the caller ID

Sam again, flipping the phone I answered

"What" I said, looking down at my lumpy looking left side

"The vampire wasn't invited by the Cullen's so I've put everyone in pair's for safety, Seth is staying at Jared's tonight and your getting paired with Jacob" He said as a greeting

"Fine" And then I hung up

Don't want to give him chance to command me to do something stupid again

Taking a deep breath I turned onto my right side and finding sleep

* * *

**Hay the Doc is now working yay **

**Anyway, anyone got any questions about the story so far?**

**Sorry if I confused you a bit at the bigining, no way would I turn Leah into a vampire that's just rong **

**Anyway review if you want :D**

**Happy Christmas **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	4. Vampire's or Sam

**Hay, should have had this up last night only internet wouldn't load**

**I should have the next chapter up tonight and it's my favourite chapter :D**

**so enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

LPOV

My breathing became haggard and painful

Waking me up, I gasped, trying to calm down my breathing while looking at the small blood stain where my mouth had been

Great bet I have internal bleeding

All because of a few broken ribs, sitting up I clutched my side

Flipping the covers of me and standing up lightly

That's when I saw the puddle of water on my floor, only there was a pair of feet

Looking up she realised it was Jacob

"What the fuck are you doing, your dripping all over my floor. Scrap that what the fuck are you doing here" I shot, taking in his soaking wet figure

Water droplets clung to his hot skin, his hair dripped onto his shoulders as he shook his head to get it out of his eyes

I kept my voice down because I could hear my mum's steady breathing from her room

"Nice to see you to, can I use your phone?" He asked, looking around then

Picking up a discarded towel he dried himself the best he could then wiped up my floor

"No, why?" I asked, realising my chest was on show again

"I saw ginger in the woods" He said, that made me pass him my phone

I wanted the bitch dead, but I couldn't but too much passion into it right now

I was tired, my chest hurt and breathing was becoming uncomfortable

I heard Sam answer the phone

Jacob described his encounter and tried talking sense into Sam

"If we attack now we could take her down in one, sort the problem in one day" Thinking about it seamed like a smart plan

Not to Sam, that's when the arguing started

Both ends were in hushed voices

I zoned out then, hay I was still tired

If I was couching blood I was going to need looking at

Then I heard a low growl coming from Jacob, looking up I saw his face in a snarl

Dam that boy looks fine what ever the expression; I let a small smile play on my lips as I watched him

His muscles twitching in his anger, and I couldn't help my mind from thinking about how good he would be in bed

Well it's true, when the pack forget I'm there I always hear them complaining on how they always have to hold back when there intimate

Well they are stronger than humans, which is why one night stands don't appeal to me

Don't judge, I think it's a faze you have to go through when someone breaks your heart

I remembered when Jacob hit that stage, only he went for girls the complete opposite to her

Bleach blond hair and Fake tans, not pretty

But if we did have sex, well he wouldn't have to hold back

My mind snapped to the present time as Jacob whispered my name

"Everyone's out on patrol, Sam told me to tell you to get some sleep"

I made the commander sign and watched him jump out my window

Getting up I picked up the defrosted bag of pea's and made my way down stairs,

Throwing them in the big I grabbed a bag of frozen Carrots and snuck out the back door

Mum never locks it anymore, Seth used to make to much noise climbing in his bedroom window after patrol

Sitting on the pouch swing I watched the rain fall, looking out into the woods

The odd flash of fair every now and then told me that everyone was out tonight

And all were close, sighing when the Carrots began to defrost

I climbed up and planned my day; there was no point in attempting sleep

So I put the Carrots back in the freezer and jumped in a long painful shower

Once that was done the sun was up, mum was still asleep so I pulled on some jeans and a lose Jumper

When I tried to put on a bra I almost cried, so not worth it

I grabbed a apple and picked up mums car keys and left the house

The air was damp from last night's down pour

I climbed in the car, tuning the radio before pulling away

I can't believe I where I was going

Sighing I drove of the Rez, and towards forks

Using my right arm as best I could since my left was a little less responsive

God, I want my ribs to heal fast

Come on I turn into a fucking Wolf why does it take hours to heal

Sighing and winding up the car window as I pulled onto Cullen property

I took a deep breath before I climbed out the car and walked slowly towards the house

I knocked on the door and was greeted by Carlisle

He ushered me in, as I stepped through the door I was glad my breathing was hard

In the living room were Edward and Bella, both looking like statues watching the T.V

Out of everyone they freaked me out; it was like watching a ventriloquist

Edward looked at me then

"So what do we owe this pleasure" Carlisle asked turning my attention back to him

"Oh, I have some internal bleeding and my ribs have fixed in the wrong place, would you mind sucking the blood out and re breaking my bones?" I said, my voice light and sweet

Edward snorted when he realised I was being patronizing

"Oh, go up to my office and I will fix you up. Just let me grab my things" I smiled and followed the strongest trail of his scent

I wanted out of hear, If I was in wolf form my hackles would be raised

I felt surrounded, but where else could I go

I couldn't have my chest looking like a dirt bike race track less than I could go to a normal doctor

Only plus with getting Carlisle to do it is because I know the scent of my blood repulses them

So there's my good deed for the day

Carlisle wheeled in a table

"Leah, would you like a local anaesthetic?" He said, acting like a real doctor

"No point doc it will wear of half way through" I said as he made me take my top of

Ok, so many things wrong with this moment

I lay down on the could metal as I felt a need slide into where my lowest rib should be

He didn't tell me what he was doing; I just looked at his book collection

Dam he was boring, that's when I noticed the tubes of blood

My blood, I didn't look down but I then felt a stab

"Ok, Leah I've just added a liquid solution that will speed up the healing. Well in your case stop the blood flow and letting it heal, give it a few minuets and then I'll get to work on your ribs"

So I lay there, hating the dam ginger bitch to hell

Forcing me hear, all for no god dam-

"Ginger?" Looking up I saw Edweido watching me

"What?" I snarled at him, taking into account that I was topless and couldn't feel my left side because of this liquid solution thing

"A ginger vampire, was she small?" I though about it

I got the best view of her because Jared was looking out for me

"Viktoria" He whispered, looking back as Carlisle walked back into the room

"Carlisle Viktoria's back" Edward said closing the door

I lay there watching them

"One moment" He said to Edward before turning to me

He didn't give warning, but fucking hell did it hurt when he snapped my first rib

Pulling it about under my skin till the bone was in the right place

He held it there, waiting for the stick

That's the thing, my ribs will be broken for a week but the first healing process happens in seconds

That's why he has to hold the bone in place, so it sticks

When he let go it stayed, then he moved on

What felt like hours of screaming fucking hell in my head only turned out to be minuets

And then I was done, well apart from an x-ray to make sure that he had all the internal bleeding and that my ribs would hold

I lay there, looking curiously at Edward

How do dead people walk, I don't get it

I get blood drinking as it's stealing life but, walking

Acting like they live, now that I don't get

"Well Leah, the internal bleed has stopped and healed fully Your ribs have taken and are healing a little faster than expected it should be three days till there back to normal, just be carful ok" He said

I nodded, watching Edward

What was it, why was he bugging me so much?

"Viktoria was the one trying to kill Bella" I said, it's coming back to me

"Hold on that's why the crazy bitch is hear. She wants Bella, fuck I had my chest crushed for a bloodsucker. No way that's not fucking right"

I shot up, pain god I fucking hate pain

"Leah calm down" Looking towards the door I saw Sam

My anger built

"Now I think we need to talk about this women" He said, his voice was tight

As was his posture, I get it I hate them to

Maybe I've been around Seth to much that I tolerate them better than the others

Who knows?

I tagged along behind, hating this situation more and more

I sat on one end of the couch, Sam stood closer to the door

His eyes pleading with me to step closer to him to get as far away from the Cullen's

But I stayed where I was, right in the middle of Emmet and Alice as they sat around and told use what happened with James last year

I just realised that I hate Sam more than I hate Vampires

And hating Vampire's is my nature

I listened, smiling to myself

My anger problems are starting to calm down, I only scream or get really angry when

Well Sam's around

Negotiation started, the Cullen's where leaving

Hoping to make Viktoria follow them, saying they will deal with the problem

When really it was because Edward wanted to get Bella away from the danger

God that girl is the disappointment to all feminist having a man look after her

Pathetic, god she couldn't even cliff dive right

Edward shot me a look then

"FUCKING CHICKING HEADS" I screamed in my head, loving the started expression on his face

I didn't smiled

"I still don't get why you get to run of and be happy and safe while we have a mental Vampire running around our land, where is that fair to you?" I shot when Sam finally shut up

"Leah, Shut up" Just as I was about to tell him to fuck him self

I couldn't again that pressure built, trapping my anger beneath it

Instead I flipped him off, storming out the house

Whishing my ribs where healed fully only, well I couldn't slam the door how I wanted to

"Leah, you have to stop acting like a spoilt brat" Sam said behind me

I turned around, wanting so bad to scream at him

Only I couldn't

"You can talk" He said in an annoyed voice

"Spoilt brat? Sorry when the fuck have I ever been spoilt? Who the fuck are you to have a say if I can talk or not? That's not the point in a Alpha command Sam, so stop fucking doing that" I said, my voice cold and steady

I didn't wait for him to reply I moved toward my car

"Leah, your language is discussing your attitude is just as bad" He shot, I ignored him and began to close that door

"Leah, the party is tonight and your going" Once again I felt the pressure

I looked at him then; I could tell he didn't want to command me

Only Emily had begged him to get me to come, he knew I would never go willingly

So it was abuse of his power, slamming the car door I drove of

My anger building but pushing it aside

In two day I had been forced to Patrol which resulted in me getting my ribs broken

Forced to shut up which resulted in me being disrespected in front of Vampires

And lastly forced to go to Emily's fucking monthly full moon party

God knows what will happen there

I pulled up outside mine, behind Jacob's car

Which means everyone's there, storming up stairs I heard them shout after me

Ignoring them I slammed my bedroom down and started throwing things

Cloths and shoes, all my ornaments had been moved because of a fit similar to this

I slid down on the floor, screaming in frustration

My chest hurt so did breathing and I was so tired

Laying my head back I closed my eyes wishing for a few hours sleep till the command kicked in

* * *

**Oh, one more thing**

**I don't now anything about doctors or rib breaking so that's how I pictured it**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	5. Make me

**Hay**

**This chapter has been split into two parts **

**The second part will be up in minuets :D**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

LPOV

I shot awake at the sound of a door banging down the hall

Sitting up on the floor I gasped because of the dull pain in my chest and thanks to me falling asleep against the door there was now a dull pain in my neck

I pushed myself up and noticed the sun setting, and that's when the pull kicked in

Great, now I have to go to the party

Looking around the room two thoughts came into my head

Turn up in Seth's cloths and sit in the corner growling at everyone

Or turn up looking hot and sit in the corner growling at everyone

Hum, opening my wardrobe I noticed a black skirt and my mind was made up

Grabbing it I pulled on a lace top and tucked it in

The skirt reached mid thigh and the top was white so I wore my black bra under it, pulling on a pair of skin coloured tights I grabbed my heals and moved with the pull and pressure which was becoming painful the longer I stood there

I grabbed a bobble; my hair was just long enough to pull up and I made my way down stairs, following the pulling

That was when I noticed the room was full, and they were all dressed

"Need a lift Leah" Jacob said not looking up, I growled and stomped out the house

I climbed into the passenger seat and waited for the boys to follow

I could hear them talked

"Shotgun" Embry shouted pulling the door open, and then noticing me sat there

I looked him straight in the eyes, arms folded across my chest

He looked away first and closed the door before squeezing in the back with the boys

Jacob smiled at me, ignoring him I watched as he drove us to Sam's house

I hated it, the pull it felt a hell of a lot better as we got closer

But I hated that there was a fucking pull in the first place

I could hear the boys talking, however I ignored them

Sam was all for protecting the tribe, why the hell was he throwing a party

Well, it was what pretty little Emily wanted

The sound in the car stopped then, all but a soft growling

I took to breathing through my mouth after that, we finally pulled up at Sam's house

And the pull was gone, almost

I climbed out, fixed my skirt and walked in the front door

Sam greeted me; I in return flipped him of

Walking into the kitchen, where all the girls were gossiping I grabbed the box of bread sticks and ignored Emily

And happily found a nice little chair in the corner

I tucked my feet under the chair and opened my bread sticks and watched the room fill while anyone who approached me took two steps back after noticing my facial expression

I was smiling on the inside because of the effect I was having, it was like I was oozing hate

I finished the bread sticks and just sat there even Seth wouldn't come near me

Did I ever tell you how hard it was to be a bitch all the time?

"Leah" Someone whispered shouted at me, looking to the left I saw Sam

And his angry face was nothing compared to mine

"Yes?" I said, my voice sickly sweet

"This is a party, you're meant to have fun" He said

"Really? Well when do I ever do what I'm meant to?" I looked away then watching the boys taking control of the other half of the room

Most people were in the kitchen only the odd person was around

"Leah, join in with the party" And there it was, the pull once again

FUCKING PRICK! I looked at him then, the pressure building forcing me to stand

And then it pulled two ways, I could go in the kitchen and socialize or sit with the boys

"You're a fucking knob head, if I ever shift with you again I won't think fucking twice about ripping your throat out with my teeth and shredding your chest with my claws" I snarled before turning on him and walking away

I sat down next to Seth

I could see the boys watching me; they were sitting with a few girls from school I could tell

I forced a smile

"Mind if I join" Omg did I just ask that

"Leah what happened" Seth whispered in my ear, only loud enough for me and the pack to hear

"Command" I whispered back, I got a slightly sympathetic look from Jacob and Embry

And I hated it, I don't want sympathy I want fear

"So what we playing?" I asked forcing a smile for the humans present

"Oh spin the bottle" One of the girls giggled, I smiled at her and sat back

God being nice was harder than bitchy

A few of the lads looked at me while one of the girls spun

We went around a few people, not once landing on me

Until Embry, I looked at him and raised my eyebrows

He just shrugged and leaned in, again the pull of the command hit me

Making me lean in, stupid fucking

And then we kissed, it was awkward and strange and we pulled back at the same time

Embry's cheeks were slightly flushed and I pushed back as smile

Then we started again, and then it was my turn

I spun the bottle making it spin around at least for times before it began to slow

And pointed at Jacob, and once again there was the pull making me lean in

I could feel the heat from his skin, and his lips touched mine soft warm

The his tongue grazed my bottom lips and my mouth opened automatically, and

We kissed, properly

He pulled back first and it was my turn to blush, I sat back and licked my lips

I looked up once I had sat down properly, and a small smile was pulling at his lips

When I looked at him properly he winked

Sly prick, just because he's a good kisser

And so we carried on, until we were back at the start

I stood then

"Well see you guys later" I smiled at the girls and walked into the kitchen, most people had left leaving the kitchen almost empty

Emily was in the corner talking to Kim, so hopping up on the counter I grabbed a bottle of wine and downed it

Dam it was horrid

I put it back down and waved as the girls left, all climbing into the same car

When I looked back Emily was leaning against the counter, watching me with a bin bag in her hand

"Would help me clean?"

"What like you helped yourself to Sam; sorry I'm not that selfish" I jumped of the counted and walked out the back door

The only pull left now was towards the trees looking out I saw the odd wisp of smoke

Smiling I walked towards the darkened woods

* * *

**Review please **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	6. Let the Games start

**Hay**

**One more chapter tonight**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

LPOV

I walked closer, noticing them standing a few trees in

And by the laughing and talking they hadn't noticed me walking closer, leaning against a tree watching them for a second

Not only where they smoking, I noticed a very large bottle of vodka

Score

"Hay" I smiled, watching them jump

"Lea-"

"Aren't your guys a little underage for that?" I said watching them as they watched me

"Aw-"

"Seth? Put the fucking bottle down, I don't want to explain to mum why your drunk" I heard him groan then

"Emily needs help in the kitchen" I shot at them

"Why don't you help" Quil shot back, dam that boys growing a back bone

"Make another sexist remark Call and I'll make sure you look like a fucking girl" I shot stepping closer to him

The growl in my voice back, thank fuck that the command was gone

"God why are you such a bitch" He shot, handing me the bottle before walking past

"I'm not a bitch, I'm the bitch so don't fucking piss me of" I snarled again, all he did was flip me off and keep walking

And then I was alone, all the boys were gone and all I could hear was distant laughter and the sound of the trees

I walked further in, and sat down under a tree looking up a the few stars I could see

I brought the bottle to my lips and took a swig, I hate to admit it but I hate being alone

I can be forced to these parties; I could be forced to join in with the pack

But all my friends left for college, I get the odd call now and then or a letter

Amy Emails every other day but, when you go to university in Amsterdam it's hard to visit

"Hay" Looking to my right I watched Jacob sit on the floor next to me, he reached for the bottle and I passed it over

I was tipsy, ever so slightly

I watched his hand shake slightly, that made me smile

Yes he got cocky over a little kiss before, god he was a good kisser

But, I've always been an amazing flirt

Time for him to see

"Isn't it cold out tonight" I whispered, smiling slightly at him

He watched me then, thinking I was ill

I shifted then, crawling over to him and sitting on his legs

Moving his arms slightly and wrapping mine around him

I shivered, pressing my chest closer to his and placing my head in the crook of his neck

I couldn't help but smile as he shuddered

"Leah?" I could hear the question in his voice, and his scent filled my nose

"I was cold" I whispered in his ear, placing a ever so gentle kiss there

Moving along his Jaw, pressing kisses every now and then before running my nose along

I moved over his cheek then, pressing a small kiss on the corner of his mouth

Moving over I hovered my lips over his, watching his eyes watching my face, then I leaned in pressing my lips against his roughly and moving my hands to his hair and pulling it lightly

He kissed me back then, just as strong as I was kissing him

His hands moving to my hips and pulling me closer, I could feel how hard he was for me

I smiled into the kiss, pulling back mid way

His breathing was hard as he watched me

I leaned forward then, moving towards his lips but changing course at the last second and moving back to his ear

"I don't like being kissed softly, I like it rough" I whispered in his ear, placing one last kiss there before climbing of

I carried my shoes, not looking back and walked in the direction of my house

When I knew I was out of Jacobs hearing range I stopped

My breathing was hard then, dam I started that kiss and it was fucking amazing

Who knew he was that good, I smiled

I wonder if he will pick up on the game

I carried on walking, I hope he does it's been a while since I've had some fun

And Jacob black seams just the type to play with

* * *

**So the game has started,**

**what do you thing Jacob will do ?**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	7. Am I ok?

**Hay**

**Last chapter of the night, dam I'm tired**

**Update tomorrow**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

LPOV

_His scent filled my nose, my eyes opening to a darkened room as his hands rand along my hips, his lips nibbling at my ear and begins to move down my neck, his teeth biting into the soft skin _

_I couldn't help but gasp from the slight pain, and then his tongue runs across the spot he just bit _

_A chuckle shot through his chest as he places open mouthed kisses up my neck _

"_To rough for you" He growled in my ear, smiling at the challenge I wrapped my legs around his naked hips_

_Using my elbows I flipped us over, I looked down at Jacob_

_His eyes trained on mine, hunger building as he looks down my body _

"_See something you like" I whispered, leaning down I gripped his hair pulling it roughly to the side _

_I bit and kissed my way down his neck and chest, moving over his stomach _

_I felt him tense; I smiled looking up at him_

_Only seconds later He was above me, my back pressed against the wall with my leg over my head and him between them _

"_Leah, I want you" His voice came out husky, his hands let go of my leg letting it fall against his shoulder _

_I lifted up on my foot so I could bend my other one at the Knee so it was hooked around his shoulder_

_Jacob's lips captured mine then, biting and licking till I gave him entrance_

_Our tongues battled for dominance, and then they were gone _

_I looked at him then, the smirk on his face_

_He gripped my arms and pulled them over my head and holding them in place with one hand, I groaned as he pushed himself closer to my entrance _

_He ducked then, gripping one of my nipples with his teeth rolling it slightly before sucking _

_I moaned and tried to move my hands to grasp his hair, only they were above my head _

_Frustration built as did the sensation, he let go of my nipple then breathing lightly across it sending a shiver down my spine _

"_Jacob..." I moaned, looking down at him _

"_Shh, your mum might hear" Having him saying this only added to the tension _

_His free hand mover down my chest and stomach and gripped roughly at my hips _

_My eyes were glued to his, waiting to see what he was going to do next _

_His eyes glittered as he watched me, drinking in every emotion that spread across my face _

_And then he slid two fingers inside me, I gasped not expecting it then moaning from the feeling_

_Before I could finish his lips captured mine, his hand releasing mine as he stroked the back of my leg as he began to move his fingers inside me _

"_God Leah you're so wet" He growled against my lips _

_I couldn't speak, his fingers were so warm and he was moving them so fast _

_I tried my hardest not to moan, but his other hand gripped my thigh bringing me down on his fingers pushing me closer and closer, and then they were gone _

_I groaned opening my eyes _

"_Are you ready?" He sang_

Sang?

"ARE YOUR READY FOR THIS JELLY-"

I sat up, gasping and looking through my half closed eyes and tangled hair

"Shit" I stood up, almost falling over again

I slid down the stairs and looked at mum's phone on the counter

"Hello?" I asked, my voice full of sleep and depravation

"Hello, Mrs Clearwater?" Came a voice down the line

"Yes?" I said sliding to the floor

"I'm calling about your son Seth-"

"Oh, sorry I'm Leah, Sue's at work but I can help if you like?" I said, using my fake happy voice

"Ah, Leah well I'm calling to ask if you could come down to the school I need to have a talk about Seth" And that's when the voice twigged

"Sure, I'll be there in around an hour" I said still trying to open my eyes fully

"Ok, see you then" And then he hung up

The principle, great

I stood, flipping my hair back and climbing the stairs, splashing my face with cold water I walked into mum's room

That's where I found a pencil skirt and a button up blouse

Sighing I cleaned my heels and jumped in the shower

I cleaned up, getting all the dirt from my nails and even dried and straightened my hair

Making it look presentable, I even cut my fringe so it was the right length again

I stood in my mirror, looking at me

It was so strange I looked like a girl, I was properly clean

For the first time ever

Sighing I made my way down stairs, only to find the car keys gone

Now I had to walk, it wasn't far maybe ten minuets

But I was in heels, god I'm going to kill Seth

Stepping outside I walked to the school, it had been years since I had been there

Well not that long, I'm only 19, 20 in a few months

Everyone expected me to go to College, I even got a scholarship

But, well after everything I can't got

The offer is gone now anyway, worst thing is-

I could be rich; if none of this crap ever happened I'd be rich

All because I was amazing at maths, yes Maths was my talent

A* every time, but I'm stuck on the Rez

As I got closer to the school I noticed everyone was out, looking at my watch I realized it was just the start to lunch

Sighing I walked faster, I want to get in and out

Skirts do not suite me

I got to the gates and noticed the pack boys all sitting on a bench right next to the gate

Seth waved, I pointed at him and then towards my eyes

That's when the rest noticed me; I looked over each one hating myself because I was checking to make sure they were ok

My eyes lingered longer on Jacob, dam that dream was hot

Looking away I clopped towards the principles office

I smiled at the secretary who told me to go right in; I knocked and then stepped in

"Ah, Leah nice to see you have a seat" He said gesturing for me to sit down

"So, what's up with Seth?" I asked, crossing my long legs and placing my hands over my knees

"Ok, straight to the point. He's been skipping lessons and skipping out of detention as well, he seam's tired most of the time and his grades are slipping, is there anything going on at home?" He asked, his voice simple and questioning

"Thing's are a little tense at home, however I don't see how it could be effecting his work" I said

"Well, I called you in to see if there was anything you can think of to help get him to class and so on?" He asked leaning back and waiting for me

"I'll give him some help with his homework when he gets home, how about a report card with his progress. As for skipping and detention, double what he has and if he doesn't turn up give me a call and I'll have him there" I said, shifting might have taking away my chances

I won't let that happen to Seth

"That sounds reasonable, thank you for coming down" He said standing up and shaking my hand

Wow that was fast; I smiled and stepped out of the office

I stepped out into the dull yard; the lads were still sitting at the table

Once again my mind trailed to Jacob

How ever this wasn't about his hot abs or sexy hair

Nope this was about the keys hanging out his arse pocket; I smiled stepping over to them

Standing right behind Jacob, trailing my fingers lightly down his back and watching him shiver

I lent forward to talk to Seth, and shoved my hand in his arse pocket, getting a feel while taking his keys

"Seth skips another lesson or detention I'm on your Back, oh and I'll help you with school work at home" I said, ignoring the others and pressing my chest into Jacobs back

"God Leah like you know a thing about school" Embry laughed and went to high five Quil

"Dude she got a scholarship to MIT, what the fuck are you on about" Quil said staring at his raised hand

"Fuck of, why the hell did you turn that down?" He said turning to me

"Duno maybe it was because my boyfriend and I were engaged, nope wouldn't through my life away for that. Oh that was it I turn into a fluffy dog, complicates things, get to class before I show you up" I said scowling

Patting Jacob on the back as I walked out the gate

I waited for them to go into a building before breaking into the car

It was filled with so many scents I had to open all the windows

As I put the key in music filled the car, I growled turning it of and opening the glove compartment looking for something else to listen to

However I found a thong and a used condom wrapper, nice

Closing it I tuned the radio to my station

"Hay, Jake isn't that your car?" Looking up I saw Quil pointing at me through the windshield

"Hay" I shouted out the window, turning up the radio and pulling out the car park

I drove down on of the side roads, it was surrounded by trees

And it helped filter out the scent of teenage wolf boys

I smiled listening to the music, I was so tempted to turn around and drive as far as I could with Jacob's petrol

That was until a flash of red shot across the front of the car

Pulling over as fast as I could I grabbed the scent, before the engine had even died I was out the window

I pulled the blouse over my head and unzipped the skirt as I got to the tree line

In seconds I had my bra and knickers of and was running losing my shoes on the way

And then I shifted and hit the floor running, her scent filling my nose

I pushed faster till her fleeting figure was in site

"Coming" Shouted a voice in my head, it was Paul's and he was half a mile west on patrol

I ignored him and let my animal instinct take over, I hit the floor harder, bouncing of fallen trees I was running faster than ever

My lungs burnt and a sharp pain shot through my left side as my breathing became harder

I cold feel the soil clinging to the pads of my paws my mind stuck to one objective

Rip the bitches' throat out, she darted between the trees

I was getting closer and closer, the heels of her feet inches from my teeth

Just a little closer

And then the trees broke open, to a main road

I stopped before I burst onto the road; she darted across and into an ally

She stepped out and started walking down the street

Looking down at my ankle I noticed once again I had no cloths

I growled trying to calm down

I sat down on the floor and watched her, my hatred building

"Leah" Looking behind me I saw a human Paul

I snorted at him; slow prick took him over a minuet to catch me

"Yes Sam Leah's hear, wolf form. She ran the whole way; she dashed out into and ally-"

I turned then, growled at the phone and started to jog back, that's when I noticed the others scent's

More like city scent's looking around I noticed the trees were thinner and, different

That's when I realized I just ran from La push to Port Angeles

Great, I turned my jog into a run

I was starting to feel tired; I pushed faster when Paul joined my head then

"Sam's bringing a car for us" He thought

"I have a car, go fuck yourself" I snarled in my head

I pushed faster again, feeling my legs protest but I wanted to be human again

And there's no way in hell I'm walking around the woods naked

"I wouldn't mind" Paul's voice said

"Think about me naked again and Sam's going to find your mauled body!" I snarled turning around to find Paul watching me

His mind was empty, so I ran

I followed my own scent back to where the car was

It took me over and hour and half just to get back to my cloths

I shifted, picking up my shoes then my underwear and then pulled back on the skirt and Blouse

My hair was crazy so I tried to make it look ok

Giving up I tied it back before stepping out the trees to find...

No car, growling I found Jacobs scent

I just ran miles, twice now I have to walk home

I could feel my anger building, pulling my shoes of I walked

Down the little road and down a few more roads to my house

Only to find mum's car gone and Jacobs there

I walked up the steps and stepped inside, there they wear

All of them, watching T.V and laughing

"You ok Lea?" One of them asked

"Am I ok?" I thought then, tilting my head and humming placing my finger on my chin

"NO I'M FUCKING NOT!-" Shouting got them all to turn around

"I JUST RAN TO FUCKING PORT ANGELES AND BACK CHACING SOME MOTHER FUCKING DEAD THING WHY YOU ALL SIT HERE WATCHING T.V, AM I OK, WHY DO I SEAM TO BE THE ONLY ONE ON FUCKING PATORL. I HAD MY RIBS BROKEN THREE DAYS AGO BUT HAY FORGET ABOUT FUCKING ME BECAUSE YOU GUYS GET TO SIT AND WATCH SHIT T.V IN MY HOUSE" I don't know how but my voice got louder

He head got lighter and I threw the first thing I picked up

"You ask if I'm ok, I do double patrol, I never get a fucking decent shower because Seth has school. I look like a fucking boy, I smell like a fucking dog. AND EVERY WHERE I TURN THERES A FUCKING MYTHICAL CREATURE TRYING TO PISS ME OF!"

Ok, now I'm dizzy, less shouting more breathing

I was panting, my head was spinning and that's when it hit me

Literally this time, well it was more like I hit it

The floor moved closer and well I slammed against it seeing and feeling nothing

And thankfully the blackness came

"Ouch" I whispered, opening my eyes to the bright light

"How's your head feel?" Looking slightly to my left I saw Jacob

"Fine" I shot sitting up, I swung me legs of the side of the table and looked around the kitchen

"You broke the phone table on your way down" He said

I lifted my hand and placed it were the pain was coming from

And true enough true was blood there

"I don't know why I fell" I said, my voice shaky

"Neither do we" Jacob said, stepping back once he realized I wasn't going to hit the deck again

I felt my ribs to make sure they were still in the right place

Then hopping of the counter I wobbled a little bit

"Night" I whispered walking towards the stairs

Only Jacob's hand wrapped around my waist and pulled my flush against his chest

His lips brushed my ear

"Sorry, you can't go to bed encase you have a concussion. I can think of a few things to keep you awake" I couldn't help but shiver as his breath brushed my neck

"I-" Then he pulled back, I looked at him in confusion

"Lea, oh my god you should have seen yourself hit the floor" Seth said, coming up and hugging me

Then he lead me towards the living room, I was still in a daze from head butting something

Jacob, and well I'm tired

"Hum" I said as I sat down in my seat, I watched the T.V in a daze not taking any of it in

But I needed sleep, I was hungry and overly tired

My eyes started to close and I drifted into a black sleep

I felt my body shift and my eyes opened, still fuzzy I took in Jacobs body as he carried me up the stairs

I didn't have the energy to protest, let alone lift my arm

I felt my back touch the cold sheets behind me, I couldn't even look down to see if I was wearing anything, then the covers were pulled over

"Night Lea" and his warm lips pressed against my fore head

And then the black took over again

* * *

**Ino loooong chapter**

**Tired, goodnight to everyone who reads this chapter**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s **

**Shopping tomorrow **


	8. Why me ?

**Hay**

**Sorry about the wait took me age's to get this out**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

LPOV

_His hand moved slowly up my leg, I wore a thin skirt and the feel of his fingers stroking me through the smooth material was almost more sensual than on bare skin_

"_Just tell me" he whispered his breath warming the side of my neck, moving his mouth to my ear then along me neck_

_Moving my head slightly giving him more accesses, I moaned involuntary liking the way his mouth moved fiercer against my neck while I whimpered saying no, his teeth just teasing me._

"_Come on Lea, just say it" he mumbled moving down my neck line to the curve of my breast _

_Tracing the curve line to where it met my other breast, his hands leaving my thigh to caress me nipple through the thin lace of my bra_

"_Tell me" He said his voice coming out as a growl, his hands left my chest and wrapped around my thighs _

_He lifted me then, sliding me along the desk with him now in between my legs sliding the skirt up more _

"_No" I gasped looking at the power in his eyes, a small smile pulling at his lips_

"_Why do you always play this game" He said, the smile turning wicked as he looked down at me _

_I watched him, my chest heaving confused at what he wanted me to tell him but loving every moment of denying it _

_He leaned back, so his hips were by my knees _

_His hands grazed my now bare thighs and moved to the waist of my skirt_

_In a split second and a ripping sound the skirt fell away from my waist and lay across the desk below me_

_I sat there; in nothing but a half open top and my panties _

"_Tell me" He whispered watching me_

_I looked in his eyes then, letting a smile tug at my own lips as I whispered _

"_No" His smile grew then _

"_Always so difficult" He growled, placing a finger on my cleavage he pulled down, snapping my bra in the middle and taking the last of the buttons of my shirt _

_Looking down he brushed the shirt and bra of and looked at me _

_He didn't ask and I didn't back down_

_His fingers moved to the strap of my thong, my breath caught _

_His eyes watching me seeing if I was ready to tell, but I wasn't and the last article of clothing was ripped from my _

_I sat before him; my breathing was watching to see how he would react to me _

_His eyes met mine a twinkle in them _

"_I've seen better" I felt my skin flush as I became slightly embarrassed by being exposed in front of him _

_Then it was my turn to play, standing up in front of him I turned bent down and picked up my clothing _

"_Well if you've seen better, let's see if you can find better" I walked away, towards the door _

_Before I could reach the handle my body was pressed flush against the door_

"_Just tell me" He whispered again, his hardness pressing against the small of my back _

"_Don't lie to me then" I whispered back _

"_Tell me the truth" I whispered, _

"_Leah, there is no one like you, your breast fit my hands your arse is so round. You lips, god Leah I-" He didn't finish, I pushed against him _

_He leaned back slightly; the look in his eyes was slightly shocked_

_Running my hands over his chest I ripped his shirt away, next came the pants _

_Before I could move further he had everything of _

_My back this time was pressed against the door_

"_Tell me" He whispered again _

_His cock pressing against my entrance, sliding along my slits teasing me, begging me to tell him _

_I leaned me head closer in, pressing my lips against his ear while a spoke_

_His body froze as my lips connected with his ear_

"_Fuck me, Jacob" I whispered my voice coming out horse _

_He didn't answer only pushed himself inside me_

"Leah_" _

"WHAT...em...FUCK" I screamed, opening my eyes thinking about just how close

"What Seth, What?" I said, looking towards there door where my brother stood staring at me

"Sam called, there's a meeting" I watched him for a second, before letting my eyes shift to the alarm clock

7am

"It's fucking 7am!" I shot looking around everything came into focus

I was tired

"I no, but he say's everyone has to be there" I stared at him, I don't hate Seth

He's just to fucking happy; we are the complete opposites of each other

"Well you go and tell him I'm asleep" I shot turning over, why do the dreams always end at the best bit?

"Erm, he said if you refused to come... I have to carry you to his... or get you there any way possible" He said

I looked at Seth; he's younger and taller however I'm stronger

Raising and eyebrow I really wanted to see him try and get me out of the house

"Erm... Jacob's giving me, you, Embry and Quil a lift...so erm they can help me" He looked shy

Cute real cute

I could take Seth, however Embry and Quil? Not so much

And let's just say every time Jacob touches me well...

Lust happens

"Fine" I growled true wolf style and climbed out of bed

Seth didn't even protest when I go a shower first

I went downstairs, dressed only in pink boxies PJ short things and a low cut vest

"Why so dressed up?" Quil asked when I stepped into my kitchen

"Oh, to let Sam know if he thinks I'm patrolling he's going to have shredded cloth's all over his living room" Not my wittiest moment , but it's true I'll shift in his living room

Plus what's the point in putting anything on, I'll ever be crawling back into bed or patrolling

But it's 7am, you know what's worse

It's half term for the Boys, meaning I get to have a lie in, not having to wake up to Seth's many alarm clocks

I grabbed the coffee pot and grabbed the overly large cup

Filling it to the brim I inhaled it before looking at my empty cup in confusion

"Come, lets go before Sam get's pissed of" I was about to protest when Quil picked me up and slung me of his shoulder

"you even get shotgun" He said carrying me out the door

I would have screamed and bit him, however It was becoming hard to keep the coffee down while swinging against Quill's back

I got placed in the front seat, my eye sight going crazy

"She has to be ill" Quil said climbing into the back of the car

"Nah, she's not good in the morning trust me" Seth said climbing in next to him

Jacob took the driver's seat and looked over at me

I leaned back, bringing my legs up I curled up on the seat and closed my eyes

Great, not only was my dream erotic I now had his scent next to me

I felt the edges of sleep when the road turned bumpy

I groaned shifting to look at the tree tops

The car stopped and my door opened, I crawled out and walked slowly towards Sam's

"Took your time" He said opening the door

I openly challenged him with a growl before walking in and claiming a couch as my own

I lay half asleep watching Sam and listening to little problems going on around our little reservation

Then it got to ginger

"I want to keep thing's the way it is, however now that school is out for the next week I want to pull the perimeter back and stay close to hom-"

"What?" I said the first time listing properly

"I sai-"

"I heard what you said, and it's pure shit. Why should we pull back so she knows where all the thing's we care about live?" I shot, climbing up my anger and the early wake up call seeping into this

"How is that helpful? It's like pronouncing that were weak, that were scared of one little vampire" I shot

"Leah, I'm Alpha. What you have a better Idea" He shot

"Yes I do, I'm fucking tired It's not helpful having all us run to the ground because of sleep depravation. Why not send us all out in different sections and chase the fucking bitch, we know she runs to port, so fucking have two of us in human form there to grab the bitch and the rest chase her arse till we catch her. She pissing me off, and she doesn't even want us it all for fucking Bella. Oh and act like a Fucking alpha and sort this out before I start to wrinkle" I said my voice even

Then I walked out

"Were are you going" Sam shot after me

"TO SLEEP" I screamed, climbing into the back of Jacobs car and grabbing a discarded Jacket of the back seat to cover me as I tried to get comfortable

I could hear Jacob arguing about protecting Bella and Sam getting more and more irritated

That was until I fell asleep

I didn't dream about Jacob, I think because discarded Jacket was Seth's

That would be just wrong; I turned over, pulling the Jacket of

The clock on the dashboard said it was 12, that was a respectable time to wake up

The car was in motion, meaning Jacob was taking me home

This is how my day should start, however with amazing sex before hand

I smiled then sat up, then just stared

I expected to see the trees and, well La push

However I found a by pass

"Erm" I said looking around, Jacob was driving

He looked back for a second then smiled a shy smile before turning back

"Where are we?" I asked, my voice still sleepy

Proberly why I wasn't shouty yet

"Sam's sent everyone out in pairs to find the bitch, him Seth and Paul are staying behind to watch our land" Ah, Sam had listened to me

Shocking

"Were are we going" I asked, looking down and hoping we get to shift since my PJ's were attracting attention from other drivers

"Oh, erm well... Were...erm...going the Cullen's encase that's where she's heading" He looked at me sheepishly

I groaned, I opened the window to get some fresh air inside the car

"CUTE BOXIES!" Some lad shouted at me from the car across

"YOU'RE A FUCKING PIG" I shouted hanging out the window and flipping him off

Jacob dragged me back inside the car by the back of my vest

"Do you ever go a day without swearing?" He said turning back to the road

"No" I shot, turning back to the main subject

"Did you pick me up any cloths?" I asked sitting in the passenger seat

"Erm, no" again with the sheepish smile

"So, you're telling me I'm in pink boxies and a very low cut vest top while you drive us fuck knows where to protect Vampire's from vampires?" I kept my voice even

For now

"Well, yes" He said looking a little take back

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDING ME, WHY DO I GET LUMBERED PROTECTING THE FUCKING ENEMY" I shot at him, turning my body towards his

"Lea-"

"DON'T FUCKING LEA ME, YOUCOULDN'T EVEN GET ME SOME CLOTHS HAVE TO PROTECT A DEAD BITCH, ARGGGGG" I screamed for a full minuet

Slumping back out of exhaustion I looked out the window with my arms folded over my chest

I grabbed Seth's Jacket and put it on

I was going to turn up a a vampire's house in pink boxies

Great

* * *

**So... any good ?**

**Thing's do heat up soon just placing a story line :D**

**Review if you want ;)**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s**

**Got distracted by Richelle Mead, I read Vampire Academy and loves it now I'm on her Succubus books now, can't put them down **

**Even to write x**


	9. Snarling

**Hay**

**Happy New year**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

LPOV

Jacob and I sat in silence as he drove us towards what ever whole the Cullen's had crawled into

I could see the anger in my face as I looked out the window, the sun was setting it took that long to drive here

I think I've gone crazy, after the shouting match I hadn't said anything horrible

Not one thing, then again my body language screams 'attempt to make contact with me and I'll bleed you to death then impale your drained body on a rusty nail!'

The car came to a stop in front of a small cottage; I could see three other's in between trees

I could see Esme in the window watching us

"Lea-"

I didn't even look at him; I opened the door and stormed towards the cottage

Esme opened the door for me, and stepped aside before I could even snarl at her to move

I stepped into the living room, Jacob seconds behind me

He sort of growled/ whispered my name as he stepped into the room

My name died on his lips as every eye moved from me to him

He was staring at the now dead Bella, huffing I cocked my hip out and placed my hand on it

"Hi" Bella said shyly, sitting up to look at Jacob

"Hay" He replied and as gay as it sounds they both smiled

It's great he dammed her to the pits of hell to sleep with her hundred and what ever boyfriend

And she smiles at him

I don't get them

Scratch that I don't get anyone

"Cute boxies" Someone said behind me, swirling around I snarled

"What?" I shot advancing on Emmet my animal instinct kicking in and my snarl became more aggressive

"What is with the boxies?" One of them asked

I turned back to the full room then, it was fucked up I couldn't turn with out one of them being at my back

"For Sam?" I looked at Edward now

Jacob was watching me curiously now

"No" I shot, blushing slightly

"Well?" I was Jacob now, watching me

"Well I didn't expect you to fucking kidnap me, I was going to go back to bed after the meeting!" I shot, snarling as I realized I never made it back to bed

"I didn't kidnap you" Jacob said, slightly amused now

God

"What? You drove of with me in the back of your fucking car" I shot, my anger pin pointing on him

All the scents giving me a headache and making my anger stronger

"You were the one who fell asleep" He shot back, his anger pointing towards me

"Could have woke me up you fucking prick" I spat at him

"Why pink?" I looked at Jacob confused for a second till I realized it wasn't him

I looked at Bella now

"Huh?"

"Pink, I didn't think you would like pink" Her and her fucking so innocent voice

"How the fuck would you know what I like?" I snarled at her

Edward almost jumped in then

"Leah, for god's sake are you ever nice" Jacob shot then, rubbing his temples

"Give me a fucking reason to be nice to anyone. YOU FUCKING KIDNAPPED ME... THEY KILL THINGS... SAMS A KNOB... SETHS TO FUCKING HAPPY...A...and...shit" And once again I hit the floor

In a room full of vampires

I heard people talking, I smelt the sweetness in the air

And I didn't give a flying fuck

I was tired, the right side of my face hurt

"Leah" Carlisle said, I opened my eyes then and scowled at him

"How does your head feel?" He asked

"Like I just face planted the floor" I shot, sitting up

"I took some blood for a blood test, to try and find out why you fainted" I looked at him

"It's proberly because I haven't eater, and I get stuck in fucking places like this. Who gave you permission anyway, you need consent to do that" I shot, directing a small amount of my anger towards him

"Jacob said it was ok, it was only a small amount" He said

"Where is he?" I shot, looking around expecting to see Jacob in the corner

Waiting for me to smash his head in

"He set up a border, he's patrolling it now" He said while his eyes moved over my face, proberly looking for any damage

"Fine" I stood then, slightly dizzy but I pushed it away

"I think you should rest" He said

"I think I need fresh air before I go crazy" I shot, snapping my mouth shut as I stepped outside

And god was the smell better, still tinged with Cullen

But fresh

Ever walked into a room full of gas, yep that's what it's like in there only 8 different types of gas

Taking a deep breath I sniffed out Jacobs scent and followed it, I made it around the border before finding him

I wasn't shifting, I wanted to be alone

"I'll take over" I said, keeping my voice calm

See I'm learning

Jacob shifted then when he realized that I wasn't going to

And he stood before me naked, and as angry as I was with him it was...yum

"You should shift" He said watching me as he grabbed his shorts

"I want to be alone" I shot turning and walking along the new border

"Come on you can't stay mad at me forever" He said following me

"Do you know me at all?" I shot looking back at him

"Wel-" Ok then I got angry again

So I shifted, Esme had picked me up some cloths

Thanking haven she never touched them with her skin

Well now the cloths were in a pile around me

I sat down, huffing

My life was great, Jacob telling me I can't stay mad at him

Watch me, it's just like Sam

Do this, Do that, don't do that

All the fucking commands, its wrong

And humiliating, not that I give a fuck

But it's like that saying, if he told you to jump in a fire would you?

I hate that no matter how I try it's always fucking yes

And not because I trust him, because he'd fucking force me

It's because I'm a girl, I cause the most hassle

Its fucking hell

_It's not that bad_ Jacob thought sitting across from e

_Oh, and you'd know wouldn't you!_ I shot back, and then I came up with a cunning plan to get him to leave

_Moving along his Jaw, pressing kisses every now and then before running my nose along_

_I moved over his cheek then, pressing a small kiss on the corner of his mouth _

_Moving over I hovered my lips over his, watching his eyes watching my face, then I leaned in pressing my lips against his roughly and moving my hands to his hair and pulling it lightly _

_He kissed me back then, just as strong as I was kissing him_

_His hands moving to my hips and pulling me closer, I could feel how hard he was for me_

_I smiled into the kiss, pulling back mid way_

_His breathing was hard as he watched me _

_I leaned forward then, moving towards his lips but changing course at the last second and moving back to his ear _

"_I don't like being kissed softly, I like it rough" I whispered in his ear, placing one last kiss there before climbing of _

That night played through my mind, the night at Sam's party

I watched Jacob blush in his mind at the way he shuddered from my touch

However my cunning plan then decided to back fire, as his shuddering brought back some other memories

_I pushed against him _

_He leaned back slightly; the look in his eyes was slightly shocked_

_Running my hands over his chest I ripped his shirt away, next came the pants _

_Before I could move further he had everything of _

_My back this time was pressed against the door_

"_Tell me" He whispered again _

_His cock pressing against my entrance, sliding along my slits teasing me, begging me to tell him _

_I leaned me head closer in, pressing my lips against his ear while a spoke_

_His body froze as my lips connected with his ear_

"_Fuck me, Jacob" I whispered my voice coming out horse_

I gasped in wolf form, trying to find something else to cover what I had just thought about

That was a fail so my mind went blank, I just looked at Jacob trying to contemplate what the fuck just happened

_Been dreaming lately Leah? _Jacob thought, his tone cocky I could see how interested he was in finding out more

_Fuck of! _I shot

_Come on Leah, tell me _He said moving closer, my anger was coming back now

_Take one step closer to me Black and I'll bite your fucking ear off! _I snarled becoming closed of and aggressive

_Really Leah? _He said, smiling in wolf form and to a slow step forward

I didn't think only acted, I pushed of my hind legs Slamming my paws onto his chest while my mouth clamped down on his ear

I didn't get a proper hold before Jacob recovered he twisted and pushed my body of him

Both of us stood in a defensive pose

_God Leah, I was only fucking playing!_

_I don't play! _I snarled back

He moved, not towards me

But once again animal instinct kicked in and I went in for the attack

My jaws aiming for his throat

He swiped at me then, claws in but enough to nock me

I sprang back, bounding on his back; he flipped slamming my body into the floor as my teeth sunk into his shoulder

He yelped rolling off of me, and this time hitting my shoulder with his claws

Now he was angry, growling at each other we made our move at the same time

Snarling as we made contact, I lost pretty fast as Jacobs paws had me pinned to the ground and his teeth pressed into my neck

_Stop! _He growled, it almost felt like a command

I watched him them, my hatred built

Only because of the command feel

_Get of me_ I said, not shouted said

He stepped back, watching me I watched him as I moved away

_Leah I'd never command you to do anything _He said then

I growled and stalked of towards the cottage

_I wouldn't lea-_

I shifted then, not wanting to listen to Jacob

I walked the rest of the way, him behind me whining trying to get my attention

I slipped in the back door and found my PJ's

I grabbed them and pulled them on

Stepping through the house I could feel all there eyes on me

"Your shoulder?" Bella gasped, looking down I noticed the cuts

Not deep but bleeding, from Jacobs claws

I shrugged

"Esme has a bed set up for you Leah" Edward said watching me

"As fucking if" I snarled, it was more animalistic than I've ever made in human form

I grabbed Jacob's keys and started setting his car up, laying all the seats down

I found some covers on the lawn, they smelt clean

So laying them down in the almost bed like car thing I climbed onto

Laying on the folded down back seats and pulled Seth's Jacket over me

I felt a shadow cover the window I looked up to see Jacob

Flipping him of I locked all the doors and placed the keys on the dash bored before laying down and snuggling into the scent

It was mainly mine and Jacobs but Embry's, Quills and Seth's filled my nose

I hate the guys but there scent's calmed me down and got rid of the stench

Stretching I though about how shit things had just gotten

Before sleep pulled me under

* * *

**Hope you liked **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.s**

**Might have another chapter later tonight**


	10. Die Bitch

**Hay**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

LPOV

I felt a shiver run down my spine and cold seep in

Opening my eyes I felt the frown on my face, I shifted my hair away and groaned

It was fucking freezing, it was as cold as sleeping in bed with a vampire

I pulled the blanket I was lying on around me and turned to the other side of the car

Praying I'd get warm and get to sleep

Only I could feel someone watching me, sighing I sat up ready to flip Jacob of

However it wasn't his brown eyes I met through the glass it was her's

All red and...well red

A smile pulling at her lips making her nose crinkle giving me a good view of all her freckles

Her lips pressed against the glass as she winked at me, I felt my heat come back then

Anger pushed the adrenalin further through my veins

My lip curled up and a snarl began deep in my throat

I moved for the door, pushing as hard as I could trying to get at her

Only it was locked, in my faze of hate I remembered to unlock the door

In seconds I was out the car, my body pulsing for a fight

Finally

I watched her hair trail behind her as she dashed through the trees

Without thinking I shifted, feeling the buzz from my new body as I followed her retreating figure

I was going to kill the bitch

_Leah?_ Seth's voice filled my head

_Not now Seth, bit busy_ I thought back

Counting each breath and every stomp of my paws

I was gaining, the there was always the thrill of the fight

_Leah you should wait for back up, I'll go ask Sam_ Seth said in my head

I growled at him

_What so he can command me again? It's my kill!_

My anger fizzed then, my hatred for what Sam made me do, my hatred for my lost life

Well everything that pissed me off

And that's when she stopped, just as my anger filtered into my bones

I smiled, my anger carried on

How I liked Jacob even though I new he would imprint

Not getting to go to college

My dad dying

Sam

Emily

The Cullen's

And then I was human

Yep my anger hit home and I shifted

For a split second I panicked, thinking I was done for

Trying to shift, didn't work

"Aren't you pretty for a dog" She said, tilting her head to the side watching me

She stepped closer; I wouldn't back away from this unless I broke something

"Shame your still fuck ugly" I snarled

Her playfulness carried on; standing on her tip toes she came closer

"I used to have a dog" She said taking a step closer

I looked away, analysing attack points

I saw her coming, I moved just in time

My bare feet pushing into the dirt as I spun onto the tree's branch above me

I moved again, back flipping onto a rock

We moved like that, her trying to grab me and well me trying to find and advantage point

I should have been tired, only I wanted to kill her so bad

And then my chance came, I landed on a rock

Only I slipped down the side, she landed where I had been standing moments before

Grabbing her ankle I pulled her body onto the floor

Holding most of her down with my knees, feeling cold from ever where we touch

I gripped her mane of wild hair and slammed her head down on the rock

"You fucking slut, breaking my fucking ribs! Come on my fucking Land, what's it like losing everything. I heard the ice prick didn't even love you, got better sex from humans"

I knew why she was hear

She snarled and struggled harder against me

I kept slamming, wishing her head was Sam

"Leah?" I looked up, to see Jacob standing in between two trees

"Hay" I said, slamming her head down

However my grip wasn't as strong, stupid Jacob distracting me

Her legs wrapped around my waist and pulled me back, my legs losing there hold on her arms

In seconds I was under her, my head slammed to the side

A growl in my chest and utter repulsion as her tongue darted across my cheek

And it burnt like a bitch

Then she was gone, Looking over I saw Jacob doing what I should have been doing

Ripping the bitchs head of

I sat there, my anger almost gone after caving her face in

But it should have been my kill

And then it was done, Jacob stood in wolf form panting as he dragged her body parts away from each other

Then he shifted, I stood then ready to kick of

"You're bleeding" He said stepping closer

Looking down I saw a deep scratch on my collar bone

A trail of blood running down it, and across the swell of my breast

I looked back up and Jacob was inches away from me, a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his lips

"Let me" He whispered, his fingers brushing my nipple slightly and then across the trail of blood

I gasped slightly, shocked at his boldness

Then I saw it, the glint in his eye

I showed him that time in the woods, the first proper kiss

He must have heard me saying it was a game

I kept my mouth open, a plan forming in my head

He leaned closer, his lips inches from mine

Then I dropped to my knees, His turn to gasp

However close I was to him, I never touch him

My hand hovered over his leg, moving down towards his ankle

I gripped his cloths then stepped away

Smiling I pulled on his cloths slowly

He growled then, I stepped over a fallen tree before turning around and saying

"Clean that up" I indicated towards the body parts while walking towards the Cullen's cottages

Edward was at the back door watching me

"Jacob need's help cleaning up" I said, walking past him and back to the car

Then I called Sam

Giving him the lo down, well most of it anyway

I told the story and hung up, no small talk just giving him the information

I leaned back, looking at my make shift bed

Do I ever get a good night's sleep ? Ever?

No wonder I keep fainting, it's proberly from sleep depravation or some shit

But that doesn't explain why I shift back?

I felt frustrated, tired and needed a shower

However I wasn't stepping into the Cullen's place

I wanted the smell of vampire of me

I wanted to go home

Just then Jacob stepped out the front door, Winding down the window I watched him

"Come on Leah, come inside get some sleep" He said, hands in his pockets

How come he has a change of cloths?

"No, I'm going home" I said looking at him

"Leah we can go in-"

"Jacob I want to go home" I said, looking him in the eye

Hoping he can see how tired and frustrated I am

"One night" He said, I could tell he wasn't budging

So I climbed into the drivers seat and put in the key

"Fine, see you tomorrow when you get home" I put the car into drive and started to go

"FINE" He shouted,

"I'll drive you home" I could see the fear in his eyes...

For the car

Sighing I climbed into the passenger seat and waited till he had done his goodbyes

When he climbed I could smell Bella on him

Winding down the windows I tried my best to get rid of Bella's scent and Viktoria's

Jacob looked like he wanted to say something every now and then

But I didn't look at him, he stole my kill

Worst even, he saved my life

And so the ride carried on in complete silence

* * *

**Hay**

**If I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter I'll update twice or more tomorrow **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.S **

**I might even update the same number of reviews i get :P**


	11. POTS

**Hay**

**Didn't reach the 5 reviews :( **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

LPOV

I shifted under my covers, I loved sleep

I missed sleep, sighing I stood up and moved towards the bathroom

Looking down the hall I noticed Seth's room was empty

Mum's scent felt a few days old, that's strange

Seth had been here this morning

However by the look of the light coming through the window it was late evening

I heard my stomach growl as I climbed under the hot water

Smiling, as I washed again

The scent had gone last night but, I like being clean

I climbed out, clipped my hair up and pulled on a long T shirt and some knickers before heading downstairs

I had been left alone for a whole day it's amazing

Sitting down I ate a bowl on noodles

In silence

In a house alone

I felt free

I smiled and curled up on the couch, a book and a litre of chocolate milk shake

However my nice silence was interrupted by the house phone wringing

Climbing up I shuffled into the kitchen, hopping onto the counter I lifted the phone to my ear

"Hello?" I said, expecting to hear Sam's voice

"Leah, Hi" Oh, it was Carlisle

"Sup doc?" I had only just remembered about the blood test

"Nothing much, your results are back. I take it you got home ok?" Why dose he have to be nice? All my instincts make me hate him, but he's a boss doctor

"Yep, so what do I have. Considering I shouldn't be able to get ill or anything" Leaning back I looked out the window to see if anyone was coming

"See that's the thing, I understand the condition you have however because of the wolf gene it changed. If you had been human it would never have happened, but because of the shifting-"

"Come on doc your killing me, just tell me what it is" God I only wanted to have sleep depravation, that way I could flip Sam off and climb into bed

"Ok, you have Postural Orthostatic Tachycardia Syndrome"

What the fuck?

"Erm?" I said, I couldn't even say that

"It an abnormally large increase in the heart rate. However because your heart rate is already abnormal that part doesn't effect you as much, I suspect that it only occurs when your angry because your heart rate doubles at that time. I suspect you have every few of the symptoms

However, I understand that when you're angry and shifted you shift back? This is because most people who have POTS have problems changing position, i.e. moving from one chair to another. However in your case it only seams to happen when you shift

I will have to do a proper test when we come back, however I would like you to watch out for the other symptoms, obviously there is Syncope. Sorry I mean fainting dizziness and tiredness; try your best to stay calm that's the best way to keep the fainting down"

"Hold on you called it POTS?" I said, that was a lot of fucking information

Not only do I shift into a dog I now have Postural Orthostatic Tachycardia Syndrome

What?

"That's a sort of nickname for it, easier to say" He said, the smile back in his voice

"So am I going to die?"

"No, your case is stable. Better that other's with the syndrome"

"Thanks" That's all that mattered

"I'll call you for another check up"

"Later" I hung up

Ok, lets go over this

1, I'm not going to die

2, I will faint when angry

3, It makes me tired

4, and dizzy

Great, just fucking great

I'm always angry

How's this going to work?

Sighing I went back into the living room

That's when I noticed the note, on the T.V

_Hi kids,_

_Me Charlie and Bill have gone fishing _

_Wanted to get out the area and let you guys work _

_Seth make sure Leah's ok _

_Leah don't let Seth starve_

_Be home in a week or two_

_Xxx_

_Love mum_

Great, mums fishing

God, like that was a smart idea

I grabbed the milkshake, looking at the bottom and came up with an idea

Smiling I took in into the kitchen, Looking around I couldn't find the blender

Getting down on my knees I started pulling things out from the bottom cupboard

There it was, I pushed further in, I gripped it and pulled

It tugged slightly, that is until I yanked

I sat back smiling, only the blender was broken

However in my tug I realized the plug had fallen off

"Fucking hell" I shot throwing it back in the cupboard

"You know I could fix that" I looked behind me then

Noticing Jacob standing in the doorway watching me

"Like I need your help" I shot standing up

I kicked everything back into the cupboard before turning towards him

"What do you want" I shot leaning against the counted watching him

"Just wondering where my dad is" He said stepping further into the kitchen

"He's gone fishing" I shot watching him eye up my milkshake

"How's the shoulder?" He said stepping closer and looking at me shoulder

I totally forgot about that, I moved my top to the left and looked

A faint scratch from his claws, scabbed over

And then a slice, it hadn't healed right away

Strange

Jacobs hand brushed my collar bone then

I looked up, only just noticing how close he was

"Leah" He whispered, his face inches from mine

No emotion apart from a small smile tugging at his lips

"Invading my personally space much" I said, looking him in the eyes

I could feel the heat of his body, god I wanted his body

But I've got control, god every man I've ever slept with I treated like pray

"I thought you wanted to play a game" He whispered then

His hand moved to my waist, his fingers gripping the side of my shirt and bunching up the fabric

His fingers grazed my hip slightly, his face came closer

I just stood there, shocked

He's meant to be scared little Jacob, blushing

His lips met mine, only I didn't respond

This was so not like him, but he smelt like him

Tasted like him, I pushed against him slightly then

Realizing he had no shirt on, His warm skin under my burning hands

I was meant to play the game

I was meant to be in control

However my lips moved against him, leaning into his warmth

His hand on my waist was stronger now, his lips more fierce

Then they were gone, closing my mouth so I didn't pant

It was a game, he wanted a reaction from me

I was going to hide that reaction as best I can

His mouth moved down my neck, biting every now and then as he tongue darted out

"I forgot, you like it rough" He whispered into the crook of my neck

His other hand gripped my other hip and pushed me back

My body slammed into the counter, his lips harder against my neck

Biting down on my lip, I needed to regain control

But fuck me, he knows how to kiss

Then it came to me, pushing up on the balls of my feet I sat on the counter

My legs going apart and my arms wrapping around his neck

Leaning back, moving his head away from my neck I captured his lips

Biting his bottom lip and sucking it into my mouth

Then I bit harder, he yelped in shock and pulled back ever so slightly

Then I moaned out, looking him dead in the eye

"To rough for you Jacob?" I smiled slightly

Back in the game

"Never" He growled, his lips moving back to mine

His tongue forcing its way into my mouth

My hands scratched against his back, his hands pulling my hips hard against him

I wrapped my legs around his, grinding my body down

He would give in first

He growled then and lifted me of the counter

I opened my eyes then

Pulling my lips away I bit his neck again then licked the same spot

I could feel his chest vibrating as I did this, then my back was slammed into the wall again

Growling back at him, only he bit my neck

My hands moved down his chest, gripping and pulling

He pulled back then, his breathing hard watching me

"Tell me Leah" He said, his lips truing into a smirk

My pulse began pounding; I could feel the heat on my face as I began to blush

Stupid wolf brain

1

2

3

4

5

Ok, calming down slightly

My heart rate slowed almost all the way down

Not a good time to faint

"Why don't you just take it" I whispered, letting my lust pour into my words

I watched him, his eyes moving over me then

In my dream's I would ask and tell him what he wanted to hear

Now, I would give him nothing

I smiled watching him, and then his lips pressed back down on mine

Nibbling roughly at my lips as his hands gripped my sides moving over my ribs and moving further up

It was all down to would he dare

Then I was standing up, Jacob half a foot away

His chest heaving, one of his hands going through his hair

I didn't see that coming

I looked at him, he didn't pull back?

His eyes looked concerned, he didn't hurt me

Yes my skin was a little saw, god I can even feel my lips swellin-

"Hay Le-" I looked to the left then

Seth stood in the door way, he stopped midsentence looking between me and Jacob

So I did what I normally do

I punched Jacob square in the Jaw

"DON'T FUCKING KIDNAP ME AGAIN!" I nodded to Seth before making my way upstairs

"What the hell?" I heard Seth whisper to Jacob as I closed my bedroom door

I took deep breaths then, dam he would have done it

Why didn't he back down?

I could feel my body shaking, I needed a release

Looking in the mirror I saw the bite marks on my neck, lifting the shirt the skin on my hips was pink and my bottom lip was swollen

God, he really did take it serious when I said I like it rough

I pulled the clips out of my hair then opened the window

Seth wasn't stupid, but I hope the punch put him of slightly

I jumped then, loving the cold on my skin

I snuck past the kitchen window and moved towards the trees

A nice run would be nice

Human run, I smiled feeling the mud cling to my feet as I ran

Loving every minuet of just running, running alone

Then once again my peace was interrupted

Sam's howl, what fun

I kept running, changing course now

Normally I would air for the beach, now I turned towards Sam's

I could feel the sweat on my skin as I reached the edge of his drive

I walked down it, letting my breathing calm down

Why don't I faint when I run then?

But thinking about it, my heart goes into over drive when I hit home the anger points

"Hay" Everyone said when I walked it

Ignoring then I sat in the corner watching

"I called a meeting to discus the Cullen's" Everyone sat watching

I tuned out then, my gaze moving towards Jacob

He was still shirtless; I could see small scratches on his back

One of my bites had made him bleed a little and his lip was massive

Still bleeding, and a small purple bruise was on his cheek bone

Dam I did more damage in the make out session that with my punch

If Seth hadn't walked in...

God sex with him would be a work out and a half

Then he stood up, letting everything filter in

"Sam you can't do that!" He growled,

oooo

"Jacob, it's for the best!" Sam shot watching Jacob

"How is it, breaking a treaty? Our ancestors set up, do you think they would do that if they though it was wrong?" Jacob shot

"I'm thinking for the future, I'm sure you wouldn't want your children shifting" He shot back

Both facing each other

"Sam you can't do this, its wrong" But then it hit me

Jacob's tone, the same tone he used on me

Only, stronger

It...It was a command

I gasped then, unfortunately that got everyone's attention on me

I coughed and leaned back

"Plus, we need Carlisle he's a doctor" Jacob shot looking at me then

Shit

"We heal fast!" Sam shot back

"Leah's ill" Jacob shot back

Then once again everyone looked at me

I shot Jacob a scowl

"It's nothing, I'm not ill" I just have fucking POTS

"See, she's a wolf she heals fast-"

That's when I tuned out then, I knew no matter how hard Sam fought

Jacob had used a command

Oh shit

* * *

**Hope you like **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.S**

**Might update again today **


	12. Alpha

**Hay**

* * *

LPOV

The meeting finally ended

Everyone was milling around, Sam sad he was undecided on the Cullen matter

But I could tell it was the command on him, the same strain in his eyes as I felt when he commanded me

I watched Jacob talking with Embry and Quil

I stayed sitting where I was, waiting for Jacob to look at me

He finally did, I indicated with my head outside

He nodded slightly; I stood and went out the front door

I stood by his car, waiting for him

Night had hit, and the cold air felt great against my skin

"Hay" He said watching me

"I know" I said, turning towards him my face empty as I watched him. Only just now did I notice the power he held

"What?" He said, smiling thinking this was part of the game

"About the Alpha command" I said, the smile left his lips then his eyes searching mine

"W..What?" He said again, his posture changing again as he stood tall

Taller than me

"I know" I said again standing still and looking him dead in the eyes

I watched his face change then, anger coving his face, he looked slightly confused like he was going over things

Proberly trying to figure out how I could have found out

I stood my corner, now mater how fucking scary he looked

Then his shoulders slumped

"Don't tell anyone, please" He said watching me

"How did you do it? I know your meant to be alpha, but when did you challenge him?" I said

My voice going quieter as he looked back at the house

"When Edward changed Bella" He said, his voice full of pain

"He wanted to kill them, but I made the choice. He was on his way to tell them he was starting a war with them for breaking a rule, but I couldn't let him. We fought, I won" He said leaning into the car, his voice simple

I can't believe I hadn't noticed

I remember that, Jacob was still freaking out over losing Bella

But then there was the cuts, the bruises and the stiff walk

More from Sam than Jacob, they said it was just training... How did I not notice?

"Then... why aren't you alpha?" Man this was confusing

"I don't want to be Leah, I let him stay Alpha. But... I still won so...it sort of comes out every now and then" He said

I watched him then

God he'd be a dam good Alpha

"Don't you command me to do anything! I get enough of it from Sam" I shot at him, meeting his gaze

"I already told you Leah, I'd never do that to you" He said, his gaze holding mine

It was strange I... trusted him

God when did I start trusting people?

Taking a deep breath I said

"Fine, tell Seth I've gone home" turning away from him

Only his hand reached out, touching my neck ever so slightly

His fingers moving softly and slowly along the length of my neck

I shivered and turned to look at him, wondering if he would start this up here

Was he willing on playing with the rest of the pack feet away

And I always though he was shy

"Did I do that" He whispered, his eyes on my neck then moving to meet mine

He looked shocked, even a little hurt

Looking down I saw a purple bruise in the corner of my eye

Thinking back

"No, it happened when I fainted" the last of the bruises when I face planted the floor, dam that hurt more than anything and I don't even remember hitting the floor

"Sorry if I hurt you" His hand moved up to my bottom lip grazing the swell there with his thumb

"You didn't" I whispered, stepping back out of his reach

I was starting to feel tired again, I liked playing with Jacob

He's hot and he shocks me, a lot more interesting than playing with humans

Stupid POTS making me even more tired than I normally am

"See you later" I said, turning around and walking again

I got to the end of the path and realized everyone was inside

Stripping I shifted, and ran

The silence in my head was great

I didn't think I just watched, the green in the trees stronger

The scent of the dirt, the sound of little animals running

I crawled on my stomach loving the silence and the feel of nature

The I felt the fizz in the back of my mine, people where shifting

Shifting back I made it home

I stood in the kitchen

It's so strange, everything was so upside down

Jacob should be Alpha

Dam he'd be a great Alpha

I was wishing for at least something normal in my life when I noticed the post on the table

The top on with my name on it, I sat down

Sighing, pulling it open

I felt a smile pulling on my lips

See the thing is, all the letters under mine were bills

Mum had been struggling to pay for everything, and with the increase in food consumed in this house

Well, it wasn't good

So I applied for a few jobs, not getting anywhere

However the letter in front of me was an acceptance letter

For the hiking store in forks, I would work on the accountancy in the store

For $5.50 and hour

Not bad, if it would help mum pay for things

At the bottom of the sheet was my time table, looking up at the bored on the wall

I matched up the times and fitted in my working time

Once that was done, I stood back and looked

With Patrol and work, I was going to get sleep depravation

But I needed a job, not just to help mum

I wanted to move out, I needed space

Looking around the room, yes I'm alone now but not for long

I stood staring at the board for god knows how long

The front door burst open and Seth, Embry, Quil and Jacob came in laughing

"Leah?" Seth said, I looked over at him

"Hay" I smiled, hiding my acceptance letter

I started work in the morning; however it was just after a patrol

Dam I can already feel how tired I am

* * *

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	13. My spot

**Hi**

**x**

* * *

LPOV

I shifted the receipts into the box, doing the last of the calculation before adding it to the bottom of the paper, I was meant to be in work for two hours

However I was only set up to do this month's tax and work out how much money could be spent of stock and where the other money went

However because I was only doing this month's I had it done in just about an hour, I placed upp the receipts in a brown box and placed the year and month on it

Organization is the best for these jobs; once everything is organized it takes minuets to find what you need

I sectioned the box, into tax payment and then money for stock and then payment for workers

And I was done; I moved it around placing it on one of the shelves

Before turning to my new desk

It was small, but cluttered; I cleaned out the desk placing random receipts in the top draw to be sorted out letter on

I then sorted the top out, a little paper hold I organized the paper

Lined and then plane, placing my pens and pencils in a cup I put my main calculator on the desk then my spare one on the bottom draw

That all took around half an hour, I sat back

Half an hour to kill, I needed the money

For two hours work I earn $11, better than nothing

I got my phone out and played snake, no it's not a super old Nokia

I just downloaded the game, smiling when I got all the little apples and feeling my anger build when I ate my tail

Half an hour passed fast

Smiling I placed my phone away, grabbing the sheet with the numbers on

All simplified for my boss

"Here you go, the money count for this month. What you can spend where, I've already subbed the tax and placed how much you need to keep in the bank for that" I said placing the sheet in front of my boss

"Thank you Leah, see you tomorrow" I smiled, waved and left

God that felt so normal

I forgot what normal felt like, I smiled to myself then

Climbing into mums car I pulled of, watching forks pass and then turn into La push

I hate feeling trapped in La push; however that doesn't mean I can feel trapped in my own home

When I got home from my shift this morning I found mum fast asleep on the couch

Looks like the fishing trip ended early

I smiled again pulling up outside out house

Smiling hurt's my face

I stepped in the back door, placing the keys on the counter

The air smelt like macaroni cheese

Seth's favourite (I no, he's happy all the time and likes simple food)

I smiled at mum before heading for a shower

That office felt like no one had been in there for years

I was covered in dust, and in my mum's office cloths

Not like I could turn up to work in thigh high dresses

I climbed in the shower, washing my hair three times just to get the dust out

Sighing I stepped into my room, pulling on some joggers and a T before going down

Mum was humming in the kitchen, I looked at the bored

I had patrol tonight again

Always night time, no wonder I never noticed the sleepy side affect to POTS considering I never get any sleep

"How come you're making Seth favourite meal" I asked

Grabbing the cheese grater and finishing that for her

"Remember old Dan?" She said not turning away from the pasta

"Erm... Yes with the garage" I said looking up and grabbing the other block of cheese

"He died last night" I stopped then

I didn't know Old Dan to well, I new his wife died three years ago

She was infertile so he never had any kids, nice guy

Owned the local garage, got lots of work two since forks didn't have one

There one got burnt down

"How did he die?" I asked, Dan was old

I was shocked he hadn't sold the place

"Natural Causes" Mum said

Now I understand the meal, Seth was always down there

Jacob got his car parts for Old Dan, helped him out when he couldn't lift things

Seth always being stuck to Jacob followed; he had loved the old man

Crazy as a hat he said

I smiled, I remember when I had to take mums car in once for an oil change

He always sang to himself

"Hay" Seth shouted from the hall, he was sweaty and dirty

Just of patrol by the looks of it

"Go get a shower, tea will be done soon" I finished the cheese and left mum to it

Setting the table, I had no idea how Seth was going to take this

But being the sensitive guy he is

I was expecting tears

I hate being nice,

Mum brought everything thing in, whispering as thanks as she shouted Seth down

We sat, Seth smiling like crazy while he pilled his plate high

I tucked it waiting for mum to talk

"Seth hun, I have something to tell you" She said placing her fork down

"What's up mum?" He said, looking up and swallowing everything in his mouth

"It's old Dan, he passed away last night" I looked towards Seth then

He sat still for a moment, his face was blank

"How did he go?" He said then

"It was natural" Mum said as she began to eat again

"Bet he's annoyed, he always wanted to go in a crazy way" He said, digging into his food

"Like how" I asked, trying to keep the conversation simple

"He always said when he goes he wants' to die in some crazy way. Like by toothpaste or something, so that the coroners have something to laugh at. He said there job must be so depressing" I looked at him then, thinking he was crazy

He shrugged and ate; I knew not to bring anything else up

Seth was upset, so we left it at that

"Leah could you do the dishes tonight please" Mum said once we had all finished

"I can't I have an extra patrol, I'm already late" I said

"Oh, ok well see you later"

I smiled; I wanted to help out more

The way things are going she was going to run herself into the ground

But, I had patrol

I closed the back door quietly, as I walked towards the trees I saw Seth's light on

At least he didn't cry

As I stepped into the tree line I didn't feel the pull, the one asking me to shift

To run, so I walked staying on the border line just looking

Everything was quiet; the sky was pitch black with flickers of blue and the stars

The trees covered most of it from view as I walked between trees; I could hear the water crashing against the cliff only feet away

I angled towards it

I looked out; a half moon was in the sky

The water was calmer than normal and clouds where starting to close in

I walked to the edge, looking down at the rocks below

Dam Bella is stupid, looking down even I knew I would impale myself on them things

I sat then, feeling the cold wet grass under my hands

I shuffled to the edge, my legs dangling down

Everything was so fucked up

A year ago I was normal

I had a boyfriend; I had friends I was planning on collage

Where I wanted to move to, how many kids I wanted

Now...

I shifted into a wolf that has anger and fainting problems

I lost said boyfriend, however I can hear his every though

I can't remember the last time I was truly happy

Smiling hurts because I scowl so much

My ex best friend if fucking my ex boyfriend

My doctor is a Vampire

I honest to god had a kissing fight

I work in accountancies for a small store

And to be completely truthful, I might be part of a pack but I feel so alone

I push everyone away, and I like being alone

But I'm never truly alone

God, how did everything go fucked up

I took a deep breath, watching the water crash against the rocks creating foam

Ok... time for good points

I have a job

I heal faster

I now have my own little spot where I can get away

I smiled, raking my nails through the dirt and lay back

Watching the stars I guess things could be worse

* * *

**xoxo **

**Sammy**

**P.S**

**Night x**


	14. The Pain

**Hay**

**x**

* * *

LPOV

I sat up, looking out the window

A full night's sleep

And a lie in

Yes

Pulling the covers over my shoulders I turned over, savouring the softness of my covers

I had work at two and the day of patrol, god the first good thing in a while

The house was quiet, everyone was out

Silence

I grinned then, climbing out of bed I started to run a bath

I had two hours before work

I made my way to the kitchen, toasting some waffles and smothered them in chocolate sauce

I carried the plate upstairs and placed it on the side of the bath

Sliding into the burning hot water I turned towards my fattening breakfast

I smiled digging my fork in and relaxing into the water while eating

After that relaxing bath I brushed my teeth

I climbed over mum's bed and looked through he cupboard

Finding a nice pair of denim work pants and a long top

I got dressed slowly, using mum's body butter and fixing my hair

I made my way downstairs, finding mum's car keys

I smiled, everything was working today

I pulled out and drove to work, smiling at my boss as I let myself into the office

I had another two hour shift; my aim for today was to clean everything up

Label the box's and go over this years taxes

Not that bad for a days work

I stacked the tax boxes on the left side

Dusting, hovering and re arranging the room

I paced my desk against the far wall by the window (So I was sitting with my back to the window and facing the door)

I moved the shelves holder things to the right wall, lining them up then placing labels for the year and months

I didn't right the dates in just placing them there; I even put a sharpie on some string and stuck it on the one closest to me

Then I placed this months Tax box on the shelf closest to me

That was that done

I grabbed the first box next to me

And groaned, the first tax return sheet I found was for 2005

Ok so I had a date that is until the one under that said 2009

I went through three boxes till I realized they were fucked up

It started from 1991 all the way to 2010

That's 19 years worth of messed up sheets and money

How the hell had she managed that

I sat on the now clean floor and emptied 19 box's

I was meant to do maths

Instead I was sorting

I leafed through the piles of paper, placing them in boxes I had pencilled the dates on

It took me two hours to just sort them into 19 boxes for the year

Now I have to sort 1 box into 12 boxes for each month

I had to do that for every box

I leaned against the wall, pulling one box towards me

1991, what a start

I pulled a pile of boxes towards me

March 1991 said the first sheet

So grabbing a box from the pile I wrought the month and year on the box

Then started leafing through the sheets in the 1991 box

"You ok?" Looking up, saw my bosses son

Mike I think, I heard Jacob watched a action film with him and he through up

Fag

"Fine" I said turning back to the sheets

"I though you were only working for two hours" He said stepping in and sitting on a pile of box's

"Me two" I said placing sheets where they were meant to be, looking at my watch I noticed it was half 6

God

"Were closed, I'm meant to lock up after re setting the shelves" Mike said

"Oh, ok give me a minuet" I said standing up, placing the year box's that I hadn't sorted out yet in order of year

Placing 1991 on the desk for me to finish next time I was at work

I dusted of my pants to see Mike staring at my arse

"See something you like" I shot turning towards him, bag over my shoulder

"Erm... I'll walk you to your car" He said looking at me funny

Oh, nope that was meant to be a sexy look

I shrugged and walked out my office, locking the door and walking to the exit

I didn't wait for him to lock up I just walked to my car

"Hay" He shouted behind me as I unlocked my door

"Yer?" I asked turning around and standing inside the door

"Would...er... would you go on a date with me?" He said

Raising an eyebrow, ok attempting to raise one eyebrow

"Erm...I'm kind of busy sorry" I no, it was my first ever nice let down

I'm getting good

"Ok" He said turning away

Freak

I climbed in the car, driving home

I was tired, couldn't wait for tea and then bed

I could hear it calling me

I smiled again as I climbed out the car, I could see mum in the kitchen and it looked like Seth still wasn't home

"Hay" I said walking into the kitchen

"Where the hell have you been?" Mum said turning towards me with a wooden spoon

"Erm" Ok, so I hadn't told anyone about work

On the bored was a small mark saying I had work that only I understood

"I went to port" I said, mum never asked about what I was wearing

However she did continue to point at me with the spoon while she talked at me about taking the car all day

Once that was over I climbed the stairs and pulled on some leggings and a very large top before heading downstairs

Seth wasn't home for tea so me and mum sat on the couch eating and watching really bad T.V

I was settling into the couch I curled up, feeling tired and relaxing again

The phone rang and mum leaned over to answer it

"It's for you" She said handing the phone over

I stretched to reach it then curled up

"Hello?" I said watching some ads

"Leah, I need you on a shift now" Sam's voice came down the line

"Why?" I groaned, sitting up

"Jacob has some where to be, I need you to cover" He said again

"But it's my day off" I whined, god I'm going soft

"Leah everyone-"

"I don't care Sam, my day of, my time" And then I hung up

Sitting back down, the phone rang again

I answered but placed the phone on the floor

I could hear Sam talking; however I tuned him out as the show started up again

Then I felt it, once again the mounting pressure

I let out a hell of a growl, making mum shit herself

I picked up the phone

"PRICK!" I screamed as loud as I could

Mum looked shocked

"Your an elder, tell that fucking knob head next time he commands me to do something I'll bite his fucking balls of" I shot at my mum

Then I gasped, she stared at me then

"I'll tell him that" She said, smiling slightly before turning towards the T.V

I don't work well under commands

I stormed out the front towards the woods

I stripped of; placing my cloths under the tree I felt the forced shift again

_Fucking fat fucking prick twat_ I though in

_Nice to hear you around Leah_ Paul's voice filled my head

Great, I have to patrol with Paul

_Why do feel strange_ Paul though, at first I though someone had punched him to hard in the head

Then I realized it was the command, and my throat vibrated as I growled

Walking along the boarder I ignored Paul

I got around twice till we crossed paths

He sat three feet ahead of me, watching

_What_ I shot

_Your the only one who ever get's commanded, who ever though out little girl could be so much trouble _

He though, his mind running over all my little fits

Then to me shifting, watching my body

Complementing me curves then started to point out my flaws

I growled, it getting louder and louder the more he thought about me

His wolf lips curled up, and his thoughts went to things I'd never do

Never think of doing

_You pig! _

I felt my pulse picking up, the adrenalin from running and then my anger

The pressure to run built until it hurt

I needed to move, my muscles were seizing up

And it hurt, I growled again as Paul noticed my pain

My heart beat faster, I needed to calm down

Only well I was panicking, the pain my all my bones

The screaming in my skull

_Leah?_ Paul's mind whispered in mine

I began to whimper, I wouldn't moved because I would have to move closer to Paul to stop it

Then it got stronger, it was like someone was piling bricks all over me

I began to whimper

My breathing was laboured, and then I shifted

My body hitting the floor, sweating my hair was plastered to my neck and my breathing was so crazy I couldn't hear anything else

My heart slowed down to normal then

My body shaking and everything hurt

I stood, my sight coming back to me

I saw Paul watching me, his eyes moving over me

I looked down to the rope on my leg

Only I left my cloths by mine

I growled softly, my head was swimming

The command was there, only I couldn't shift so it was like well being drunk

I flipped Paul off before walking

I took deep breaths as I walked closer to mine

I couldn't stop shaking, my mind was numb

I never ever want to feel that again

Ever

I pulled on my shirt, only I couldn't stand on one leg

I grabbed my leggings and walked on shaky legs home

I stepped through the front door, Seth, Embry, Quil and Jacob sat on the couch

They turned to look at me then

"Lea, you ok?" Seth asked walking towards me

I just shook my head, feeling more dizzier

"I need some sleep" I whispered, my head screaming

"Ok" He said, watching me cling to the banister on my way up

I pulled the top of, it stuck to my back as I pulled it up

I was covered in a sheet of sweat, wanting so bad to get a shower or bath

Only I was scared about collapsing

I pulled the covers back and lay down; dragging them across me I took shaky breaths and closed my eyes

I couldn't smell anything, or even hear the boys downstairs

My head throbbing as I fell into a numb sleep

* * *

**Hay, thank's guys for the reviews **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	15. A new Game

**Hay**

**x**

* * *

LPOV

"_TWO PLUS TWO" A black wolf screamed at me _

"_I...I..." I knew the answer, why can't I say it _

_My head kept tilting, my voice wouldn't come _

_And then the pain was back, I wanted to whimper _

_I wanted to answer_

"Leah?" I opened my eyes,

"Four" I whispered, calming slightly as I said it

I never want to have my voice repressed

Turning to the left I saw Jacob sitting on the edge of the bed

I sat up, my head swimming for a second

"What are you doing" I whisper growled as everything came into focus

"We have a meeting, are you ok?" He asked, tilting his head and watching me

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I asked

"The way you where last nig-" He started

"It was nothing" I said before he could finish, he watched me

"Ok, come on get up" He said jumping to his feet

I wanted to laugh, but I didn't

I scoffed at him then, turning over slightly

Only he gripped my shoulder, and brought his lips to mine softly

I responded automatically, unlike the kiss in the kitchen

Unlike the one in the woods or at spin the bottle

The kiss was slow and soft, his hands moved to my cheek and behind my head, tilting it for better access

I moaned slightly against his lips, hay I'm half asleep and he's an amazing kisser

He pulled back, kissing me one last time before he let go

His lips moving to my ear

"See, gentle is just as nice as rough. Maybe you just need someone to show you" He pulled back

My breath caught, and then I saw the smile on his lips

Still playing

"Meeting" He said before leaving the room

I lay back down, the warmth still on my lips

Taking a deep breath I climbed out of bed

Pulling on a skirt and a long sleeve top

I grabbed some boots and made my way down stairs

The lads where watching me then

We all looked at each other for a moment till Jacob picked up his car keys

I walked out the door, climbing into the passenger seat and waited for the boys to climb in

The drive was quiet; did I really look that bad when I got home last night?

The pain came back, it was like hell

I shook my head and watched Jacob Park

We all climbed out, the boys staying a good foot away from me as I walked into the house

Sam said hi, all nice

I snarled and walking over to my nice cute corner seat

Jared looked at me strange and Paul looked relived slightly

I flipped him of before sitting down

Sam started the meeting, talking about random matters

Turn's ok nothing was going to happen with the Cullen's, go figure

I looked at Jacob as Sam said this; he avoided my gaze at this part of the meeting

I don't get why we call it a meeting, its Sam telling us what he's going to do

And then if we disagree he would make us do them

Deep breaths

Then the conversation turned to Jacob

"So what you going to do with it?" Sam asked him

"Keep it, in my free time I'll re paint and sort all the main stuff out" Jacob replied

"You are finishing school right?" Sam asked

"Yer, my last year so why not"

I tuned out then, everyone broke of talking

Seth was sitting closer to me than normal

"How you feeling?" He asked

"Fine" I said

"So, what did Jacob get?" I said turning towards Seth

"Oh, that's why you were on patrol. It was Old Dan's will reading, Jacob got the garage. Since Dan had know kids he gave it to Jacob because he was always over there, cool or what" Seth said

I nodded, watching the other's moving towards the kitchen

I can go home

"Oh, and there's a party here tonight. Humans as well" Sam shouted from the kitchen

Seth sniffed the air then "Yum cookies" And then he was gone

Sniffing the air and following the other's into the kitchen

Now I have a decision to make

Wait for Jacob to finish eating and get a lift home

Walk home

I was going with option two

"Leah, I want you at the party tonight" Sam said looking at me

"Want me to? Or making me go?" I said standing up

"Leah I don't like ordering you to do things, you just push it" He said

"When do I ever push it?" I shot, trying to keep my calm

"Will you be there tonight?" He asked

"Do I have an option?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest

"Leah please for once stop being a problem" He said

I growled then

"Why don't you just order me to play nice" I shot

"Fine, your going to that party and your going to be civil" He commanded me

I shivered, the pressure was back

The second it hit so did my headache

I whimpered slightly because the memory of last night hit me

The lads looked out of the kitchen then

Paul was watching me sympathy

I snarled then, my anger building

Sam watched me then

My snarling became growling

I took a step forwards

My head began to spin, my heart was going nuts

The pressure was hurting and the urge to rip his balls of increased

I jumped

Three things happened, I snarled un able to shift

Someone's body slammed into mine

And I fainted

I woke up in the back of Jacob's car, all the boys watching me

"You ok?" Seth asked

"No" I snapped

Climbing over the seat's I took up the passenger's seat

"Stupid fucking POTS couldn't get a fucking blood disease no, has to be fucking pots. Stupid fucking hart can't do jack shit, making me fucking tired and faint" I growled to myself as Jacob began to drive

Everyone sat in silence while Jacob drove me home

I climbed out the car

Slamming the door

I made my way upstairs

I lay on my bed, closing my eyes I sighed

Another Command

Taking a deep breath my nose filled with Jacob's scent

The memory of or kiss this morning came back to my mind

And then did the game

A smiled pulled at my lips

Jacob was in the lead because of the little kiss this morning

My turn to turn up the heat

I climbed out of bed, moving to my closest

Moving things around I found a black dress

Strapless and bunching up from mid thigh to my hips

It was sexy and tight

I tried it on; the fit was a little tighter because I had grown a few more curves

However the length still reached a little longer than mid thigh

So nice length, I found a pair of skin coloured tights and my black studded heels

I went through all my crap and found some clips and my hair curlers

I set everything on my bed

Then I climbed into a shower, using mum's lightly scented banana body wash

After scrubbing myself clean, I walked into my room

Pulling on a black bra and knickers set

I fixed my hair, pulling the right side back and fixing it in place with some clips and then spraying a very light amount hair spray

I curled the other side leaving that half to cover the left side of my face

I smiled, loving the way it looked

See you can do things with short hair

I pulled on the tights then, lifting the dress up

I had to pull it into place

Lifting it a little, then it was sorted

I could feel the pressure

However I growled slightly, placing on a blue crystal necklace mum had brought me on my 16th birthday

I left my room then, slipping my shoes on and making my way down stairs

Mum was in the kitchen, a glass of wine and a book

She looked up when I stepped into the kitchen

She smiled and nodded

I'm glad she approves

Seth walked in then; looking at me he raised his eyebrows

"Ready?" He asked

Huffing I walked past him

Jacob stood inside the living room watching the T.V

He was facing away from me, smiling I grabbed his keys and jingled then

He jumped and turned around

Then he looked at me, I cocked my hip out

Placing my hand there and holding the keys up with my other

He stepped closer then, his eyes moving along my body then his eyes met mine

And he cocked one eyebrow

Perfectly

How?

"You want to drive?" He asked then

"Like that's safe" I said throwing them at him

Then I turned around and walked out the door, sliding into my seat

A few minuets later Seth and Jacob climbed in

Jacob watched me slightly, crossing my legs I looked away

He picked up Embry and Quil on the way

"What's this party for then?" I asked,

"Erm...not sure" Quil said

The boys talked about football games, school and other boring things

I felt the pressure to join in

But I didn't

We pulled up outside Sam's house

Quite a few people had already turned up

I climbed out the car, fixed my dress then walked towards the house

I might has ignored the pull before, but I never want to feel the pressure ever again

I stepped through the door; the music was at a reasonable noise

And people were milling around the kitchen

I smiled, saying hi

Grabbing a drink I started walking around, talking to people

Starting with small conversation

I did that for an hour, and then people started approaching me

It physically hurt me not to scowl, however if I didn't be civil it hurt worse

I had talked to everyone at the party apart from the pack

The boys were flirting, I was happy for them to leave me alone

Its ok being 'nice' to people I don't know

I grabbed another drink; making my way upstairs for the bathroom I noticed the guest bedroom door was open

Stepping in I closed it behind me, taking a deep breath I looked around the dark room to make sure I was alone

I hate talking to people

I hate being in crowds

I hate attention

I'm a recluse, that's what I am

Recluses are meant to be left alone

I hate having to talk to people I don't like

I actually like some of the lads in the pack

There funny, but I'm not nice to them

I shout scream and hurt them, that's me

I don't make small talk with people I don't know

Then I started to panic

I didn't want to socialize, I hate people

Why do I always have to do things I hate?

My breathing picked up, worst thing ever

I felt like I wanted to cry!

I never cry

I took deep breaths, trying to calm

Only my heart beat faster

The door opened then

I jumped up, still trying to calm my breath

"Lea" Jacob whispered stepping in

I rolled my eyes at him, still trying to calm myself

I think I have mental health problems

I'm panicking because I don't like socializing

What the hell

"Leah, breath come on calm down" He sat me down then

Sitting in front of me watching

I closed my eyes, thinking about other things

Work, Mike asking me out

Oooo, my nice long bath

My breathing calmed slightly, my heart calmed

No fainting for me

Opening my eyes to see Jacob kneeling in front of me, his face was inches from mine

I couldn't help but look at him lips

His eyes followed my gaze and moved back slightly, I leaned forward

Sitting on the floor next to him, placing my lips miller meters away from his

"Come on Jake I'm vulnerable best time for the attack right" I whispered watching him

He stood them, I followed suit

Shocked by his reaction

"I don't take advantage of anyone, especially not you" He said, his voice was soft

His hand lifted to move a curl of my hair

"You look good tonight" He pulled back and left me there

Sighing I sat down

When did Jacob become noble? But he's Jacob

Dam that boy has control, worst person to play this game wi-

That's what Sam's doing

He's trying to control me, make me do everything he wants

Jacob plays the game, raising the bar

Now it's my turn

Sam wants me to act happy, play little puppy and be civil

Well I'll be overly happy

I jump when he asks (proberly the wrong way but I'll jump)

And civil...Well he's going to get it

And wish he never had!

Time for a new game

* * *

**Loved writing this chapter**

**However I am tried :P**

**Hope you like it :D**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s**

**Night **

**x**


	16. Playing Nice

**Hay**

**x**

* * *

LPOV

I could hear my phone alarm going off

I really didn't want to get up

I hate patrol but those god dam boxes were giving me nightmares

Sighing I sat up, looking the mirror I could see where my hair was still damp from last nights shower

I didn't have time to shower, so I got dressed

Brushing my teeth and washing my face I made my way towards mum's room

I found a small tub of wax on the desk, smiling I rubbed it into my hair

Once again clipping the left side back and leaving the right to go wavy on its own

I slipped on some heels and made my way down stairs

Mum had left the car; I could hear the boys in the kitchen

I pulled a smile on my face as stepped in

"Hay Leah" They said in unison

"Hay lads" I smiled, touching Seth's arm and saying

"Could you move over for me, thank you" I smiled and slipped past him and towards the coffee pot where Jacob was leaning reading the paper

I lifted the pot and looked around for my cup

Jacob didn't look up but he passed my cup over

"Thanks" I said, the happiness in my voice

"No prob" Again he didn't look up

"Well see you guys later" I drank the coffee placing my cup in the sink and left

I pulled away, keeping up the happiness

Once I was around the corner, god that made my face hurt

It's strange thinking how much work it was to be nice

Sighing I turned the radio up wishing the car would break down so I could call in sick

I could just quit, but I want my own place

So bad

I pulled up outside, getting here early so I could get through as much as I could

I smiled at my boss, and looked down when I passed Mike in one of the isles

I sat behind my desk, looked at the box in front of me

And then I worked

Sorting the papers placing them in the right month of that year

Then I placed them in order of day of that month

Labelling the important one

It took me two hours to sort 1991

I sat back, smiling as I looked at the boxes now lining the bottom of farthest shelf

I then moved to 1992

Doing the same thing

Things started moving faster then; I had everything in a order

The way I moved, the information I was looking for and where it was on the sheets

I finished 1992 in an hour

I finished 1993 in half that

And then that was my average

I got to 2001, seven hours of work

It was three and I sat back eating my dinner

I hate this job, I'm meant to do maths

Worst of all is that I get payed half of what most people would charge

Mike kept walking past the door

It was freaky

I sat back for ten minuets

I had 9 years to get through

That's about 4 and half hours

So I should be done at half seven

I sank to the floor and finished my work

I'm fucking starving, worst I have patrol in half an hour

I still need to get home; I placed the last box where it was meant to go

Labelled and everything

I dashed to the car; I drove home like a crazy person

I pulled up outside the house, dashing in I made my way to the kitchen

Finding a pot of pasta I dug in, I had ten minuets to eat before I had to get my arse outside

"Hungry" Mum smiled at me then

"Yes, but in a rush" I kept looking at the clock

"I tried calling you before, Sam called and said someone was covering your shift. You got the night off"

I smiled then, looking down at the half empty pot

I think I believe in Karma

Think about it, I'm a bitch like always

The one day I'm nice I get through a weeks worth of work

And the night of patrol

Why haven't I been nicer before?

Mum left me to it; she was going over to Charlie's to feed him and Billy for the big game

So she left, Seth wasn't back yet

I had got his reports and he had picked everything up

So climbing the stairs I filled the bath

Turning the radio up I just lay in the boiling hot bath

Around an hour later I climbed out

My skin producing heat

I smiled, pulled on a pair of shorts and a tube top

I grabbed the body butter, eyebrow tweezers, mail varnish and my IPod

Making my way down stairs I made some popcorn and smothered it in melted chocolate and sat on the couch

I used the body butter on all my exposed skin looking how soft my skin became

I pulled the compact mirror towards me and fixed my eyebrows which had been calling to me for weeks

Then I leaned back, picking up the orange and brown nail varnish

As I began on my toe nails the boys burst in laughing

I had my headphones in, on full and I still heard them

I bit back my snide and painted little piggy number four orange before moving to my last toe

The lads filled into the living room, the T.V turned on in the corner of my eye

I looked at my foot then, perfect nail varnish

I finished the other one, catching the odd conversation from boys

I placed my legs over the side of the couch and started on my finger nails

I smiled at my nails when they were done

I had filled them, clear based fixed my cuticles before painting

And they looked nice

Normal

Sighing a sat up, wiggling my toes

Someone tapped my shoulder then

I took the room in then, Embry and Quil were in the room with me watching the game

Seth and Jacob were in the kitchen doing something

Pulling my headphones out I looked at Seth

"Sup bro?" I smiled standing up and moving towards the kitchen

I grabbed a ice cold bottle of water and turned to him

Jacob was leaning against the counter watching me with his arms crossed

"I told Jake you would help him with the tax's on the garage, your really good at that thing. You don't mind do you?"

Stupid happy little shit

"Course not, I'll just need to work it around other things" I smiled at Jacob

"Don't worry you'll get payed" He said, still looking at me strange

I smiled, taking the bowl of chocolate covered things out of his hands

And walked into the living room

I sat in the middle of the floor then

"So who's winning" I asked popping the sweet into my mouth

Embry answered looking at me

I smiled and lifted up a cream that get's rid of the bags under your eyes

I watched the game, talked with them for a bit

But I can only be so nice, and the second game pads were whipped out I left

Saying good night I climbed the stairs

Smiling at my bed

The best thing about tonight was that I know that no matter what I was going to get a proper sleep

I love sleep

* * *

**Hay**

**I'm back in school tomorrow so it will be a chapter every other day **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	17. My money

**Hay**

**Sorry about updating, and sorry this chapter's pretty crap (couldn't get into this chapter, hopefully next one is better)**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

LPOV

I sat at the kitchen table

Everything was done, I was dressed, washed and ready for work

I was finishing my second round of toast, mum had left her keys again

Charlie was giving her a lift to work, Seth got a lift with Jacob so they left a round 15 minuets ago

So, it was just me and the silence

I grabbed the keys and made the hefty drive to work (it's not that long, but it's morning)

In truth it was boring, I got a fucking headache looking at to many numbers while trying to do everything

It was a pure bitch to be honest

Mike was still stalking my door, the boxes were still fucked up

And I hate my job, I'm ok with math's

My strongest point

However when you put this in front of me, it's like giving a kid a jigsaw with no peaces that match

I watched the clock tick by, hoping my two hours would be up

I didn't have as many patrol's, mainly because the boys are coming closer to there exams

Meaning they have time off, however I have been forcing Seth to work harder

Looking at the clock, the second finger moving to the end of my shift

I sighed, pacing everything back in the box and marking where I was

Just as I grabbed my bag to leave Mike was standing in the doorway

"Hay" I said sliding past him

"Will you go out with me?" He said from behind me

"Mike we've been over this, I'm not looking for a boyfriend" I said without turning around

I made it to the counter

"Hay" I said looking at my boss expectantly

"Pay day" She smiled and handed me the envelope

I had worked every day, for 2 hours at least

So I should have at least $308 (been working hear a month)

However, because of the state of the room I worked 6 hours for the first two week

I should get $462 for my first to weeks and $154 for the last to making me a grand total of

"$211 what ?" I said looking up from the pay check

"That's how much you're getting payed" She said turning back to her computer

"Hold on, I worked 6 hours a day for two weeks, then two hours for the other two weeks of this month that means I should be getting payed $616 for this month" I said looking at her

"I'm not satisfied with your work so, this is how much I thing you earned" She said still not looking at me

I bit my tongue, drawing blood

I nodded and walked out the shop

That fucking whore, the amount of fucking work I put in

I climbed into the car, counting down from ten

Worst time to faint, or faze

It took me over ten minuets to calm down; I drove of looking at the pay check on the seat next to me

Deep breaths

I pulled up outside, mum wasn't in

However I could see Seth in living room window

I climbed out, planning a calm down ice cream session

So I walked in, shouted hi to Seth and scrounged in the fridge

Thanking god I found a tub of triple chocolate with fudge brownie chucks

I made a bowl, and then added chocolate sauce

I walked into the living room, papers covered everything

Seth sat scrawling on one piece while looking at another

"Don't forget Jacob" He said without looking up

I looked around the room, I didn't smell him

What the fu-

Oh

"That's today?" I whined eating a spoon full of ice cream

"Yep" I sighed

Looking at the bowl of ice cream, I wanted everything out of the way

"Fine" Grabbing the car keys I drove to Old Dan's place

Ice cream in my lap, eating as I drove

No one makes a bowl of ice cream this fattening and then leaves it at home

I pulled up outside the garage

The door was open and, well the place was empty

"Hello?" I said stepping in

Jacobs head popped up from the pit

"Hay" He smiled, hoisting himself up

I ate another spoon of Ice cream and waited for him to talk

"Erm, I think the files are up here" He said walking up a flight of stairs to the left of the garage

It was all windows with blinds

The office was slightly out dated with its wall paper and computer

But, it was cosy

"Ok, let me do my thing then you can have your office back" I smiled, moving behind the desk

It took me a few minuets to find the fills

And I'll admit I squealed when I saw them

Old Dan was a god

He had everything, ordered, payed for in advance of three months

He colour coded the boxes, and had a sheet of paper at the front with all the main information

The only thing I could fault him on is that there is so many

Looking at the computer I doubted it even had windows on it

So grabbing a sheet I worked out this and last month returns and what needs picking up and the price

It took me under half an hour

I smiled, stepping out the office

"I could kiss old Dan if he was here" I said walking down the stairs

Jacob popped up again from in the pit, his hair sticking up and oil on his face

"Why" He said, not even to bother hopping out of the whole

"He has everything in order, all I had to do was the maths" I smiled, handing him the sheet

"Nice thanks" He smiled, climbing out the right way now

"What do I owe you?" He asked, turning towards the cash register

"Nothing its fine" At least he offered, stingy fucking boss

"Nah, here you go" I looked down then

What the fu-

"Jacob this is way to much" It was like $800 in there

"No it's not. I looked up privet accountants and that's how much a days pay is" He smiled

"I worked half an hour" I said

"So, according to this I have $1,231 to spend on what I want this month because everything is payed for, plus I don't open till after my exam's so I don't need to buy any equipment" He said smiling at me

"Thanks, you do need a new computer though" I said

I stepped back, grabbing my empty ice cream bowl and was about to say buy when

"Hay Leah" Looking up I saw mike in the garage opening

"Erm..." I said, turning towards him now

God he's started stalking me

"Jacob" He nodded at him

"You left your purse and I saw the car so... anyway hope you not thinking about hopping work places" He winked and handed me my purse

I nodded and he left

"Your work-" Jacob stared

"Don't" I said, grabbing my purse and money I left

Normally I wouldn't take that money from Jacob

But dam now I had enough for a deposit, and a months rent

Plus I only end up doing his tax's every month he just won't have to pay me

I smiled, curling up on the couch, my hair still damp from my nice long bath

I talked Seth into doing my patrol, another day of

It's great

I watched junk, ate junk and then started to fall asleep

However, Sam needed me

Calling up he told me there was a meeting

One plus to this is that I get to play nice

I walked down Sam's drive, in jeans and a cookie monster top

"Hi" Paul said answering the door

"Hay" I smiled and slipped past him

"Hay guys" I smiled, sitting in-between Seth and the arm

Everyone watched me, I sat up, listening

Truthfully, I acted like I was listening

Nodding when everyone did, and I did it with a smile on my face

I was proud of myself, so proud I even asked Emily for a brownie

Nicely

Everyone was still in shock

It was great

"Leah can you do tonight's shift" Sam said

"Sure" I smiled, then realised what I had agreed to

My anger build, my breath became more rapid

And once again I was counting down from ten

"Well, I better get on to patrol. See you later boys, Bye Emily" I waved and walked towards the trees

Fucking night shift

Gay fucking goat eating dirt licker

* * *

**Any good ?**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	18. The Job

**Hay**

**There's a PRIZE, just read the AN at the bottom for details **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

LPOV

The wind whipped through my hair

I felt the nag of someone running the other side of the patrol

But I ignored them, letting my mind empty

Instead of watching out for Vampire scent I concentrated on the strongest ones

Following them, running, walking trotting

I did them all, I love running with my tongue hanging out it dry's up and then I get a drink from the beach

My patrol finished, later than normal

So running back home, I shifted on the doorstep

Opening and closing the door just as I hopped through it

Leaning against it I smiled, my heart was pounding but since I had just literally shifted I wasn't going to pass out

However seeing my little brother sitting at the kitchen table with his spoon half way to his mouth

His eyes bulged seeing me

"Leah" His voice held warning

Then I heard the boys come through the front door

I tugged the kitchen cloth and wrapped it around me

However the cloth is tiny, I mean it only covers the middle of the table and a little over the side

So I had a little trouble covering myself, It reached the top of my thighs and just covered my chest and my right hip was on show

"Hay Seth" Embry said walking in, not noticing me

My heart was pounding, I felt tired

Have you ever done a night were you only get an hours sleep and when you wake up and it's like you've drank a litre of energy drink

That's how I felt

"Hay" I smiled, lifting my left arm to move my hair from in front of my eyes

Embry had moved to the fridge and Quil had just stepped in

Jacob was right behind him

Quil just stared, Embry raised and eye brow but my focus was on Jacob

With work, sleep, patrol, my illness and helping Seth

The game with Jacob was slightly forgotten

"Nice dress" Embry smiled and turned back to the fridge

"Could you go get dressed please" Seth said, looking bright red

His cereal was all over his lap, thanks to my amazing cloth skills

"Sure" I smiled, and walked out the room

Yes they have seen me naked, that doesn't mean I want half my arse hanging out in the kitchen when they were there

As I passed Jacob in the doorway I brushed my body against his slightly

My hand trailed along the small of his back as I began to walk up the stairs

I ran then, not wanting to give any of them and eyeful

I didn't even step into my bedroom

I hopped in the shower, missing the smell of the woods already

Once that was done, I dressed and scrunched the right side of my head while pinning the left up

I smiled, adding a little lip-gloss

I jumped down the stairs, after work I was going to grab some cloths that were more like me

The rest was in saving, and a little on the gas and Lecky this months

I looked of the counter by the front door, mum's keys weren't there

I could hear the boys in the kitchen, looking through the blinds I noticed Jacob's car sitting on the front

Smiling I noticed his Jacket in the living room

Going through his pockets I found, a pencil, a pen, ruler, sum gum and a condom

At least he's using protection

I smiled pulling out his keys

I grabbed my shoes, hearing the lads moving from the kitchen

I dashed for the door, not even closing it behind me

Jacob doesn't lock his car

Thank god

I hopped in and slammed the key in and started the car

"LEAH!" Jacob shouted behind me

I could hear him running for the car

However I pulled out, fishtailing out of the drive I waved back

I laughed, winding down the window to help the mouse dry in my hair

Thank god Jacob has a car, or I would have been driving the 12 miles to forks

My game of happy would have been screwed if that had happened

It was so hard not to kick of on my boss

However, now I was just going to ignore the work

Why do it when it's not even appreciated

Fucking cow

I stepped into the store, forcing a face smile as I stepped into the office

Sitting down I grabbed a box, and against my best interests I started again

I could hear my self growl and whimper a few times as my head started to hurt

I was so tired, I hadn't slept

I had ran for hours

"Leah?" Looking up I saw my boss in the doorway

"Yes?" I asked, lining up the work I had been doing so I wouldn't lose it

"Isn't that last year's tax's?" She asked hands on her hips

"Yes, It was mixed up, I need to sort all the box's. I'm just doing the maths of the turn of that year" I said, fault that bitch

"Last year's doesn't matter, you should be working on something important" She shot

I felt my face heat up,

"Ok" I said, my voice strained

She nodded and left, I was going to kill her

I looked down at the papers, I hope she fucks up and gets done for messing up her fucking tax-

Knock Knock

Looking up I was going to kill Mike if that was him

His mum wouldn't get a nice treatment Ether

"Hay Lee" Jacob said walking in

Groaning I leaned back

Jacob laughed slightly

"Loving the new hair" I spun around in my chair, my hair was sticking up all over the place form when I had ran my hands through it

"What do you want" I shot, my anger was at a tight spot

I had been nice too much lately

I needed a release

"You left your phone at home, also-" He looked around then

Raising an eye brow at noticing the mess everything was

"What the hell?" He asked lifting a box

"In the 19 years she's owned this shit hole all she had done is through everything in random boxes, I have to go through everything" Everything cam out as a pure growl

"Don't like working here?" He asked, sitting on a pile of crates

"Hate it soooo much" I groaned, watching him

"I have a proposition for you" He said

I could already see what he was going to ask

"What's that then?" I said, leaning forwards

"Your hate it here, by the look of the pay check in your room you are so under payed. So I offer the Job at Old Dan's don't ask me what it is the jobs called but I need someone to do it. Ill pay you what ever price you name, what do you think?"

See the thing is, I hated this place

The work was so fucked up

My boss is a bitch

But...

If I worked for Jacob, I'd be closer to home

The pay would be great because I'd break his fucking jaw if he under payed me

My boss wouldn't be a prick, and if he tried to I'd lock him in the basement

I wouldn't have to dress up

I could go in when I wanted

I wouldn't get hit on by Mike every day

Everything above sounds awesome

Want to know what sold it for me was when my boss walked in

"Leah, this isn't working. Keep slaking of and I'll dock your pay" She said, walking past the door

I stood, took a deep breath

Calmed down my vibrating, fixed my skirt and walked out the room following her

I could hear Jacob behind me

"Listen hear you fucking monkey fucker. I've worked my arse off you dumb whore, I quit. If you treat all you fucking workers like this you're going to get a fucking law suit. Oh and go fucking hire some Big headed fat twat to do it, double the fucking price. Call this a fucking store, lucky you're still open. And tell you perv of a son If he follows me again Ill cut his cock of and send it to you in the post you snotty slag"

I didn't shout, my tone was plain

I walked past her then, stepping around Jacob and grabbing my bag

I left the shop, my breathing was fast

However my heart was nice and slow, calm

Ahhh I forgot the relaxing felling of taking you anger out on someone

I climbed into the seat next to Jacob

"So I take it you want the Job?" He asked, grabbing the keys from my bag and starting the car

"God yes, treat me like her though I don't care if you won a Alpha match I'll cut you up, letting you heal but causing internal bleeding then I'll bury you alive" I shot

He looked at me then, laughed slightly and turned back to the car

"I was wondering were sick and twisted Leah had gone, what's with little Mrs nice" He asked, driving towards home

"Hay I am nice" I shot folding my arms

"Yes, nice to look at but you have the attitude of a racoon" He said not looking at me

I looked at him then, he looked at me

I pulled a tongue and we sat in a comfortable silence

That is until my phone rang

It was in the glove compartment

With the thong

"Nice knickers where did you get them?" I asked holding them of my index finger

Looking down at my phone, I had two missed calls and a text from Sam saying I should call him

I started to dial when Jacob answered

"Anne" He looked at them, but didn't take them

"Anne summers, nice" I put the phone to my ear as it began to ring

"No I got them 'off' Anne" He smiled then

Pulling a face I dropped them, they fell on the gear stick

"Leah?" Sam said down the line

"Sup" I said looking out, we had just got into La Push then

"Could you come to mine, is Jacob with you?" He asked

Playing nice

"Sure give me a few minuets, and yep want me to bring him along?" I asked

"Please, see you in a few" And then he hung up

"That's so strange you not calling Sam anything" Jacob said, moving the thong and placing it in the door

"Oh, I don't say anything out loud. You have know Idea what is going on in my head" I said as Jacob got closer to Sam's we pulled up and hopped out

When we knocked Emily answered

"He's in the woods, told me to ask you to shift and meet him there" Jacob shrugged and started stripping

My cousin didn't even blink an eye

Crazy bitch he's one hot motherfucker

Jacob caught me looking at his chest

He lifted his eyebrows and wiggled them

Rolling my eyes I slowly UN buttoned my shirt, turning away and letting it slowly slide down my arms

I heard Jacob growl then

I walked closer to the woods, dropping my shirt

Moving to the zip of my skirt, and then letting it hit the floor

I kept walking, now only in heels, stockings, black lace boy shorts and matching bra

I let my shoes fall of then bent over to role the stockings down

As I reached the trees I slipped of my bra and hung it on a branch before taking of my boy shorts and shifting as face as I could

I was met by a wall of silence, expecting to hear Sam

However Jacob did join me seconds later

_God, the way her arse moved in them heels_

_The sway of her hips _

_The curve of her back as she took of her-_

He stopped then, shaking his wolf head and looking at me

I tried raising my wolf brow

And failed

Jacob laughed and I though about myself in the shower, my hands moving through my hair then my shoulders

I stopped before my breast's and laugh a wolf laugh at Jacob's expression

I caught Sam's scent then

Blocking out mine and Jacobs little game I followed it

He was in a tree line, nodding to us he shifted

_Leah I need you on patrol now_

I growled, I needed sleep

I had just been working

I haven't slept

_No_

I though, sitting down

That was the equivalent of me crossing my arms in human form

_Leah, were one man down. You're the only one not busy_

He though standing up, not getting closer but towering over me

_I said no, I need sleep and I did the graveyard patrol only and hour ago_

_Leah you will patrol, for the next four hours!_

And there it was, the fucking command

I growled, the pain growing my in mind as I struggled against it

The fear shot down my back; I didn't want to feel that pain

_Lee? _Jacob though stepping closer to me

They both realized what was hurting me, what had caused me to show fear to them for the first time since the shifting

_It fucking hurt's her! _Jacob shot at Sam, growling and stepping in front of me

_Then she should listen! _Sam shot back

_She not a fucking machine, she's a fucking person. NOT A PUPPET!_ Jacob's voice grew as did his growl

_Jake, leave it_ I though watching him

It hurt yes, but this fight couldn't happen

He looked at me, anger still in his eyes

Jacob backed down then, stepping behind me to show he was submitting

_See you later._ Sam though before turning

I could tell it hurt him to hurt me, but he had to do it

In his fucked up mind anyway

_Did it hurt that bad?_ Jacob asked as we started walking the patrol

_Yes, I guess Paul was there at the time_ I though

_God, that's why he's being a bigger but suck and watching you like you might start crying_

I growled then, Jacob looked at me and then dropped it

I had let a little fear out, but the would not see me cry

_Well, Sam said we had to patrol. I want to get out of here_

I though sitting down, the wind was blowing to the east

_What you thinking? _Jacob asked sitting across from me

_Well were looking out for Vampires, why just our border. Why not go find some? _

Jacob cocked his head, his mind racing

_Sure, Race you_

I smiled and dashed in the way of the wind, we dashed in between the trees

We zipped passed our border, the only scent was nature

We crossed the odd old Cullen scent

But we kept moving, searching

_I spy with my little eye something beginning with R_

Jacob though, we had been playing I spy for the past hour

Trying to see how much we could hide from each other

_Rain?_ I asked, looking to the sky

_Nope, River_ And then the jumped me

His body slamming into mine and we tumbled of the side and down a small hill

And then we hit the water

I doggy paddled away

Laughing and splashing him

I sighed, feeling all the weight of the patrol go

_Want to go back?_ Jacob asked

I nodded and slowly walked out the water, shaking my body and getting most of the water off

Then I walked slowly back

We were a good way from home, we came across no scents

We talked/ though about different things

Work, School, films, music, jokes, the pack, and then we reached the topic of relationships

We didn't once talk about Sam or Bella

However we mainly talked about out one night stands

The funny ones

The embarrassing ones

The just plain sad ones

The sun was setting when we reached where out cloths had been left, mine were in a pile by a tree

Emily must have done it

I got dressed, my hair still slightly damp and stepped out

Time to go home

* * *

**Ok, what did you think ?**

**PRIZE**

**Ok, the prize is, in this chapter I talk about Jacob and Leah having one night stands, Funny, Embarrasing and just plain sad **

**Reveiw and I'll send you the one night stand chapters (they won't apear in the story, however there will be a Jacob POV and some thoughts about leah :D) **

**So if you want the extra chapters, review and tell me which one you want, or even all three **

**:D**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s**

**The word Prize looks strange :S**


	19. haha get it swimming

**Hay**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

LPOV

You know I'm thinking about changing the rules to the game

Not Jacob's game I just love the look of shock on his face

But the nice Leah game

It was meant to give me more entertainment

However, my life was no normal

Well, as normal as it can get

I go to work

I patrol

I have me time

I actually look like a girl

And it is boring as ass

Yes I said ass

Sighing I leaned back in my chair, looking away from the computer screen in my new office

It was Christmas eve and all hell had broken out on the roads

Jacob called me in to sort out insurance stuff

While he worked

He had watched a classic film with Billy a mouth ago and now dressed like the mechanic in that

Jeans warn out at the knees and covered in oil and stuff

While wearing a sleeveless whit top, which at the end of the day was soooo not white

I watched as he leaned into the bonnet of a car

A cloth hanging out the back pocket of his jeans, the muscles in his arms tensed and he leaned on it to keep himself up

And dam did he looked hot

I 'watched as he worked, the game hadn't moved much

Not with Jacob's crazy patrols going on, since school was of the boys were working the arses of in patrol

Since they don't have exams anymore, well till they get back after the hols

Looking past Jacob I saw Sam walk in

I pushed the chair back so I could see, and hear better

"What are you doing tonight?" Sam asked Jacob as he stepped into the garage and leaned against the side of the building

"Family dinner" Jacob said, his voice was tight

Well in truth since the command innocent Jacob was always tight and controlled around Sam

He had taken it upon himself to run the extra patrol's Sam normally forced me to do

I new what was coming, Sam always asked what we were doing before making us do something else

"I need you on patrol tonight" Sam said, his voice stern

I had over heard a few arguments when Sam didn't know I was hear

Jacob was pissed of about Sam forcing things

Not just with me apparently, but Quil

"Fine" Jacob said, throwing down the cloth, his eyes moved to me for a second then back to Sam

"What time?" He asked, folding his arms

"Around half 5" Sam said

And that was it, they nodded and Sam left

I rolled back to the computer and carried on with the work

"Leah, can I ask you a favour" Jacob said from behind me

"Am I really the right person to be in debt with?" I said, not turning around

"Not really, but I know you'll do it just so you have one over on me" Jacob walked into the office and lay on my very nice and very comfortable leather couch

"True, what do you need?" I said, spinning around and stopping when I was facing him

"I need you to do the patrol tonight for me" He asked, his eyes met mine

And in truth I owed him, he gave me job, and he was coving half the extra shifts that I would have been thrown into

I couldn't say no

"That's fine, mum's out tonight and Seth's... well Seth" I smiled, looking at the clock

"Well, I'm done for the day. See you later boss man" I smiled, and walked out

It was freezing outside; however thanks to my amazing over the top temp I was fine

I mad it home in time to say goodbye to mum since he was going to be alone on Christmas

Even though he was going to Billy's for Christmas dinner

Seth was out, like always

So I ate, washed my face and lay on the couch

It was so quiet lately, I turned on the Christmas light

Christmas just sort of snuck up on me, I could have afforded the flat

However I had to buy Christmas presents

I got Seth the Xbox 360 and Mum gold hoop earrings

The rest were novelty jocks, I got something for the pack

Well Truthfully I was walking past Build a bear on day and couldn't help myself

I made a wolf for everyone, the same colours and eyes

I made Paul fat

Jacob had his russet fur, and so on

I named them all and everything, I added a piece of string and a small pair of shorts to them

I loved them

I no I'm crazy, I hate these guys and I bought them all presents

But I'm playing nice Leah

Hopefully not for long, like I said I'm thinking about changing the rules

I stripped of, walking out the house eating a PB and J

I had finished it before I even reached the woods

And then I shifted, I wolf smiled finding it was just me on the run

See here's the thing, everything with me and Jacob was going to slow

And the game needed a new plan

So plan A

When I was Christmas shopping I went into Anne Summers

And in there was the most amazing thing ever

A bow costume that was just ribbon tied in a bow over your chest and reached around your shoulder and between your legs

So I bought it

A few days later Jacob made the jock I knew he would

"What do you want for Christmas?" I asked

"You all wrapped up for me" Such a boy answer

And that was what he was getting (plus a bear that looks like him) The patrol was only short

Till twelve, so I wasn't in that bad a mood

So running home I showered, the sound of Seth snoring from through the wall

Mum's light breathing from just down the hall

So grabbing my presents I placed them under the tree

I put my hair in curlers and pulled on my new PJ's before climbing into bed

Now it's a bit stupid doing this all before bed

But it's Christmas morning, and mum is a photo person

You have no idea of how many pictures I have of me on Christmas morning looking like a alien

So I've learnt to anticipate the camera and sort everything out the night before

And then I fell into a dreamless sleep

I woke to an aggressive nock on my door

"Christmas" Seth groaned through the wood

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I stood, fixing my top and pants

Grabbing my house coat, I pulled the rollers out and frisked it to make it look nice

I added some lip gloss and made my way down stairs

Seth's hair was soooo bad let alone what he was wearing

Mum looked a little better, her hair was pulled back and she was already dressed

She handed out our presents and we began to open them

I got normal girl stuff, deodorant, make up, hair products, some cloths

I got a hand carved necklace with my name on it from Jacob

Seth bough me some jeans

And mum gave me money

Once all that was done I made mum sit and watch a movie with Seth

I went into the kitchen, making pancakes and coffee

While that was on I grabbed all the boxes and wrapping paper and placed them in the bin

Everything looked normal when I brought in the food

We all sat around, eating pancakes and chocolates that we got for Christmas and watch The Grinch my all time favourite Christmas film

Nothing much happened after that, mum went crazy in the kitchen

Seth tried out the Xbox and I went and got dressed, trying on my new jeans

I smiled, loving jean's

The best invention ever, I still had the pack's present's here

There was a Christmas party on the beach

I no, perfect time with this weather

I played some games with Seth, read a book and then had our Christmas dinner

Mum didn't drink since she was driving up to the party

All the adults were going to Billy's since it was the closest

So, that was how interesting the day was

I changed my shoes to some boots and a lace top

I smiled, happy my hair had stayed in

"Come on Leah!" Seth shouted from down stairs

I winked at myself and then made my way down; mum was going on about how we needed to be safe

Not to get to drunk and that Seth shouldn't do anything crazy

We yes and no'ed when needed

We pulled up on the beach

Seth said bye and mum just told me to be home at some time tomorrow

I smiled, kissed her on the cheek and hoped out

I ran after Seth, burst through the trees onto the other side

Jacob, Embry and Quil sat around

"Where's everyone else?" I said

"At the house, they will be here in a hour or two" Quil said as I sat in the sand

Looking around I notice... no alcohol

"Jacob, have you been drinking?" I asked

I couldn't drive, had a lot of wine with my dinner

As a wolf I was sober, as a human I would be so drunk I'd be crying

"No why?" He said looking at me

"Drive me to the store" I said standing up

"It will be closed" He sighed, drawing in the ground with the stick

"Nope, open from 7pm till 8pm we have half an hour" I threw a stone at him

It took me another 15 minuets to get him to drive me

So when we finally got to the store I was rushing around

I bought fuck loads of alcohol, smiling as I showed ID then made Jacob carry it all back to the car

I had 5 WKD's in the car back to the party

We sat around then, Paul and Jared had turned up

Sam and Emily were spending the night with the adults

Ass sucks

The boys had all the ale in a ice box, picking up what ever they wanted

Me on the other hand was on my second bottle of Disaronno

Yum

"So there's alcohol, where's the games?" Embry said downing the last of his bottle

I sat in silence listening to them come up with shit idea's

Then I stood up, my legs were a little off but I was still good

"I got a game" I smiled stepping in front of them all

"Tag" I said, they looked at me like I was mental

"Think about it, it takes up forever to get drunk. So I'm tipsy and we play it in the woods right, and as you run you have to drink" I said

I still got strange looks

"NOT IT" Seth shouted

My voice came next then a little ramble

Quil and Paul came last

However, Paul caught Seth first

I grabbed my last bottle of Disaronno and ran

Darting in the tress, I could see Embry close by laughing as Quil ran after him

Jacob cut across me as Paul tried to catch him

Changing direction's at the last second

I smiled, unscrewed my bottle and ran while drinking

I downed the bottle in one, then ran around a tree four times

Making Paul fall over

I laughed, jumping over him and my legs giving out

But I pushed back up, loving the way I felt so out of control

I didn't know where I was running, everything just shot past

Then I felt it, pure breeze

And a slight spray of water

"So close" I heard Quil and Paul whisper in unison

I looked back, there legs were in more control than mine

So I pushed laughing as my feet wobbled, and I dived

Right of the cliff

Screaming all the way down

I hit the water, ice cold covered me

But I still felt to hot, my hands moving uselessly against the current

Worst of all, I couldn't stop laughing to breath and every time I breathed it was water

I felt the haze grow thicker

The a splash, someone's arm wrapped around me

I closed my eyes, breathing and laughing

Glad to have air, but it was just to fucking funny

I felt my back hit something hard

I opened my eyes, everything swimming

Haha...get it...swimming

Jacob looked down at me, I was still laughing at my own joke

"Did I win" I got out in the end, I tried to lift my arm to brush the wet hair from his forehead

But my arm felt like jelly and fell back down

I didn't have the energy to lift my arm at all, or my legs

Anything, I couldn't lift anything

I sighed

"You ok?" Jacob asked sitting back out of my view, I tilted my head only it wobbled as it moved

"Sure" I purred

"You ok?" I asked, smiling at him

"Yer, you scared me" He whispered

"Scared myself" I whispered

"Were you thinking?" He asked

"Why think, doing is just more fun" I said, still not able to move any part of my body

"Some guy called Ethan turned up at work looking for you" He said

Completely ignoring my incapability to do anything

"Dam, I forgot about him" I whispered

We had met shopping and he asked me out

"Said you turned him down" He said watching me

"Course I did" I laughed then

"Why?" Jacob asked, watching me

I don't know what for It was hard to keep my eyes open

"why not? It's a dead end every where for me, human boyfriend wont last because of the pack and if it did I couldn't give them a family, i can't give anyone anything. Dating only opens me up to pain" I whispered

I moaned then, and attempted to slam my hand into the floor

"What's up?" Jacob sat up then leaning over me looking for any cuts

"I can't show you your Christmas present" I groaned

"Stupid drunkenness" I cried out

Jacob laughed then, lying down next to me

I used all my energy into scooting over closer to him

My lips found his, I pressed lightly against them

Moving with his, the kiss was light and sweet

"I like kissing like that" I whispered

"Oh, and lay me on my stomach so I don't die on my own sick. I want to die in Leah fashion, not in stupidity"

Was the last thing I said before the darkness crept in and a dull warmth kept me calm

* * *

**Hay**

**Anyone want an extra chapter, tell me what you want and I'll send you it :P**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s**

**Filming tomorrow woop**


	20. The

**Hay**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

LPOV

"Come on lea" Jacobs voice whispered

I groaned and swatted at his face

He chuckled causing me to flinch

"Open your eyes" He whispered again

I opened them ever so slightly and then slammed them shut again

"Arghh" I whispered

I hear a switch

"Come on, open your eyes" I tried again, my focus swam and I took in the kitchen table

"Were...wh..argg" I said, my head lolling slightly

Jacob grabbed it and lifted me of the seat

I do not remember how I got here

"Come on" He whispered again, lifting me of the chair and half carried me out the kitchen

I saw Seth out on the couch

I stumbled as my feet hit the bottom step,

Jacob hadn't seen it coming and we both almost toppled

I whimpered then, my head screaming because of the to sudden movement

Jacob lifted me up the stairs and then walked me into my bedroom

He lay me down then; I lolled my head to watch him

He brought my bin next to my bed

Re filled my glass with water and placed a pack of pain killers on the bedside table

"Night Leah" He whispered, and then he turned me over

Making me lye on my stomach

I didn't have the energy to do anything

I watched as he left, my eyes closing on there own

A door banged shut down the hall, my ears sending shock to my brain

All I could smell was sick and alcohol

Forcing my eyes open they watered from the day light

I forced myself up, my arms aching just like the rest of me

I sipped the water and took the pills

But I felt disgusting; pulling myself out of bed I dragged my sorry arse for a shower

However just the sound of the water made me want to cry

So I made a bath, hiding under my covers till it was full

Then I climbed in, taking twice as long because I was moving so slow

I climbed out of the boiling water, grabbed a towel

I wrapped it around my frame and slid along the stairs till I reached the bottom

I walked into the kitchen, Seth sat at the table eating and reading

He said hi, I just nodded praying he wasn't going to talk to me at all

I grabbed a frozen face mask and sprawled out on the couch

Covering my eyes and whimpering when ever Seth made any sound or I had to move to get comfortable

"Leah could you get dressed please" Seth said walking in, he spoke

HE SPOKE

I growled, my voice deep and angry

It hurt my head soooo much

The door opened then, and laughter and other un earthly sounds penetrated my cold peace

I whimpered, covering my ears and rolling further into the couch

I could hear Embry and Quil sitting around the room, the whispered

To scared I'd go on a murdering spree if my head hurt any more

"...Jaco-" Quil was talking

And then it came back to me

The drinking

The running

The jumping

The admitting my commitment problems

The kissing

The drunk kitchen scene

The putting me in bed

The turning me over

Fuck

I told him my insecurities

You would think that would be my main though

But it was the kiss, how soft his lips were

The way he let me lead

The way he didn't push

The way he didn't pressure me

I liked kissing Jacob Black

I sat up then, the ice pack falling of my face

The brightness hurt so bad, I jumped whimpering

The towel fell of then

I gripped it, sitting back down I held my head in my hands

"Next time don't drink too much" Quil joked

I picked up a glass vase and threw the bitch at his next

"Next time don't try to be funny" I growled at him

My head killing

Then to make it worse the phone rang

Seth answered and passed the phone to me

"Hello?" I whispered, still leaning on my knees

"Leah I need yo-" And I hung up on Sam

No patrol

No command

NO!

The phone rang again

"No" I said hanging up again

This happened for a good while

The phone finally shut up, however the door did open

I squinted, thanking god it was Jacob

No matter how much I had embarrassed myself it was still better than seeing Sam

He smiled and sat talking with the boys

Placing the ice pack back in place I zoned out

"Leah!"

FUCK! My head screamed at me

Then so did Sam's voice

I looked up, my eyes watering from the pain

"Huh" I groaned, looking around

"Do not hang up on me, I'm your Alpha" He shot

My head was spinning

However my anger did fix that slightly

"Yes, Alpha not my fucking dad back the fuck of!" I whisper shouted, praying he would start talking like this

"I don't give a fuck if you're hung over; everyone's putting in extra hours but you. I want you on patrol"

"I don't want to" I said simply, giving up on the whispering

I stood then, looking him in the eye

"Sam, I don't want to patrol. There isn't any vampire's for miles, it's boxing day. I don't want to, I...I can't do it" I hated how weak my voice sounded

He just looked at me

I walked out then

Making my way up the stairs

"Leah, you will go on patrol. It's time you pulled your wait" Sam commanded me then

A few things happened; I turned around a snarl emanating from my lips

The pain sent a shock through my body, combining with the hang over

Panic filled my eyes

I watched Seth stand up, he looked so scared

Because of the pain, shock and fear that went through me in such a few seconds

My heart beat went crazy

And I fainted, the last thing I saw was the stairs rushing up to meet me

* * *

**Hay**

**Review and tell me what you think might happen with the story line ?**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s **

**Didn't get film done, stupid actress was busy :( try do it tomorrwo :D**


	21. I give up

**Hay**

**My crazy update day :D**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

LPOV

I slowly opened my eyes, the pain was still there

However it didn't make me cry what a plus, I shifted

Under some covers, looking around I took in my bedroom

Then the falling came back to me

Sighing I climbed out of bed, my hang over a dull throb in the back of my head

Looking in the mirror I gasped, my face was fucked up

My cheek was twice the size with a gash in it, my lip was split in to and a fucking black and purple bruise was covering my forehead

That pricks getting in

Trying to shout someone my voice came out croaked

Sighing I went in search of someone who would show me how to kick his fucking head in

But I was alone

I just fucking face planted the stairs

And they left me alone!

I grabbed my phone, and called Seth

"Leah" He whispered

"Yes, fucking Leah" I growled, my lip began to bleed again

"There's a meeting" Seth whispered

"I don't giv-" I began

"The elders are here" I shut up then

"Be a few minuets" I said before handing up

Dam I want to know what happened after I fainted

Looking around I couldn't find any keys

I made it half way to the door when I realized I was naked

What fun

I wasn't shifting it hurts like a bitch to shift with cuts

I pulled on the first thing I found; it was a knee length T-Shirt

I pulled on some boots and walked to Sam's house

I didn't knock and no one met me at the door

I went in the kitchen hoping to sneak in

Stupid Idea, the elders were sitting in the doorway

Every head turned towards me

I slipped past my mum, and dam did she look angry but upset

"Ah Leah, could I ask you a few questions please?" I turned back to the elders

I was so close to my chair

"Sure Billy" I said turning around to talk to him

"Have you been eating properly?" He asked, his arms folded in front of him

"Yes"

"Have you been throwing up?"

"Erm...This morning yes" I wanted to raise my eyebrows, but it hurt

"Do you do that every morning?" He had his reasonable face no

"No, that's just stupid"

"Leah do you have an eating disorder?" Old Quil asked

"No" I said looking between them

"Why do you keep fainting then" My mum asked, I looked behind me then

I hadn't told anyone, I was embarrassed

"I have POT's" I said looking down

"WHAT!" My mum jumped up

"Leah if you had a drug proble-"

"No mum, not pot. POT's it stands for Postural orthostatic tachycardia Syndrome, It's when my heart rate speeds up It causes me to faint, that's the main symptom. And because I'm a shifter well I only faint when I get angry" I still hadn't looked up

"When did you find out about this?" Mum asked

"Erm... a while ago" I shrugged

"Why didn't you tell up?" Billy asked then

"I didn't think you needed to know" I said looking right at him

"Leah it's important some-"

"Yes mum something might happen, my condition is stable and I'm dealing with it. I'm not going to die, you should be happy I've got this it just means I can't get to angry" I said looking at them all

Billy nodded and I sat down next to Seth

He handed me a tissue

I grabbed it and pressed it to my lips

"Back to the main problem"

And everything went on

Turns out, No one expected me to fall down

The thought I was jumping Sam

However while everyone jumped in front of him

Jacob hit him

Screaming about him pushing it too far, but Jacob had pushed it to far

Commanding Sam, everyone saw it

Now they were trying to sort out who the fuck was in charge

Jacob didn't want to be, but it was obvious that Sam wasn't in control anymore

Hours passed, they just kept going over and over the same thing

In the end everything came to a stand still

Jacob was Alpha; however Sam was in control unless Jacob saw he was doing an unfit job

Things changed then, less patrolling

Less pack time till everyone was out of school fully

Then plans went to collage, jobs

House's, it was boring to be honest

"Jacob could you take Leah home please" I mum said watching me

Jacob nodded and left

I just sat there, Billy nodded and I followed Jacob out side

"Hay" I said stepping up to the side of his car

He nodded and we climbed in

"Thank you" I forced out

"What for" He said, he still hadn't looked at me

"Defending me" I said in a small voice

I hate people defending me

"Since when was that a good thing with you"

"Since I faint and have a illness called POT's" I said, the rest of the drive was quiet

Jacob pulled up outside my house

"Can I ask you a favour" I turned towards him then

"Why not" His voice sounded forced and angry

"Please don't tell the other's about what I said in... where were we?"

"In a cave, I won't say anything" He still wouldn't look at me

"See you later" I whispered, climbing out the car

Walking to the door I could feel Jacob watching me now

I felt weak, tired and well alone

"Leah!" I looked back then; Jacob had climbed out of the car

He was leaning in the doorway

His hands racking through his hair

"I better stay with you" I just shrugged and walked in, leaving the door open

I sat on the couch

Turning on the T.V we didn't talk

He sat on the other side of the room

Sighing, I rubbed my face

Gasping from the pain

Then there was blood

Looking at my hands in shock, everything was moving so slowly

"Here" I looked up; Jacob passed me a wet cloth

I just stared at it; I felt so out of it

He rubbed my face gently getting rid of all the blood

"Leah?" I looked at him then

"I'm going to bed" I said, standing up

As I passed the step I had face planted I flinched

I lay in bed; I could hear Jacob down stairs

It took me over half an hour to click on to why I felt so out of it

I had shown how fragile I was

Jacob had to stand up for me, because I couldn't

I was angry, so fucking angry

I felt hot tears fall into my hair

I didn't want them to know that

I don't want to seam weak

Taking a deep breath I rolled onto my side

I should have just stayed a bitch, I wouldn't have to see there worried faces

I closed my eyes, just before sleep took over I heard Jacobs voice through the door

* * *

**Different side to leah then**

**next chap up soon **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s**

**Look up The Midnight Beast on youtube, there dead funny :D**


	22. The House

**Hay**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

LPOV

Ever woke up after a night of crying

It horrible, you nose is blocked

Your eyes feel dry and so dose you mouth

I sighed, climbing in the shower

Avoiding my face as it was still fucked up,

Today was the day, I was getting my house

I was moving out

I dressed, called in work saying I was going to be late

Mum was at work and Seth was off somewhere

I meet up with the real estate agent;

She was small with long blond hair, fake breast and lipstick on her teeth

she had three houses set up for me

The first was a one bedroom, it was so bad the bathtub slanted so far right it would tip if anyone tried to climb into it

"It's a little fix me up, but nothing to big" Clare (the estate agent) Said looking around and holding her clip bored

"I'm not really looking for a fix me up" I said, I wanted to smile but I didn't want my lip to split

She kept giving me sympathetic glances, I bet she thinks my 'boyfriend' did this

The second was cute but small

The living room looked like it could only hold a couch and a TV and the master bedroom was smaller than my one at home

"Such a cosy little house" She smiled at me

I didn't even comment but walked back to the car, not only was it to small

It was over priced and a hell of a walk to work

And the third was just a hut

I mean literally, it was made of wood

It didn't even have electricity, she herself didn't even comment just showed me around what little rooms it had

We sat in the little coffee shop, her going through some papers while I went through some others

I flipped through a book, and found the perfect place

Pointing it out she smiled, got the bill then drove me to it

To get to the house its self you had to go down a little road, surrounded my trees

In front of me stood a nice house, double fronted bay windows

The door was a light coloured wood with a glass panel on ether side and a small porch

It was perfect, and that's just the inside

After stepping in the front door there was a corridor, to the right you step into the living room and instead of a doorway there is a arch, to the left was the stairs

I stepped into the very nice sized living room, it had a bay window and there was another arch going into another room, it was a little smaller than the front room one

I stepped back into the hallway, another arch way into another living area and an arch into the kitchen

It was beautiful I loved the lay out

There was so much space

Smiling I made my way up stairs, the first thing was the bathroom

Large bathtub and a built in cupbored behind the door

Next was the second bedroom, large and the window showing the woods behind the house

But the best part was the master bedroom

There was a window seat, it was massive, around the size of the living and back room down stairs with its own bathroom

A walk in shower, a bathtub and two sinks

The last place to see was the attic which was converted with a large window at the back of the house

And out back there was a small garden, and a shed

It was perfect

"I'll take it" I smiled, it was a little over what I wanted to pay

But it was worth it

we went back to my mum's house

I sighed all the papers, payed up front the deposit and three months rent

The estate agent seemed very happy when I said goodbye

After all that I had $800 left

I held the key to my new house

I placed it in my bag and walked to work

Jacob was working on a car

"Hay" I said walking in, he didn't react and just carried on with the car

I smiled at the customer and walked up the stirs to the office

I was placing the last few file onto the computer then security checking them

I ordered the next lot of car parts Jacob needed and talked them done a third of the price

I hung up the phone and turned to Jacob as he stepped into the room, I tried to smile, only I could feel the pull on my bottom lip

I should have heeled by now, it's pathetic

He took in my face then turned around, wiping his hands on a towel in the corner of the room before walking out

He completely ignored me, I pushed back in the chair

Watching him go to work

Shrugging I went back to work

Once that was sorted, I grabbed my things and left

I was tempted to say goodbye but he was ignoring me

At home mum was in the kitchen

"How's your face?" She asked as I stepped into the kitchen

"It's good thanks, I spent my Christmas money" I said sitting down and watching her

"What on?" She sat down across from me, pealing a potato

"On a house" I said, looking at her

For a second she just stared at me

"Well, I guess it is about time you moved out" She said turning back to her cooking

"What's it like?" She asked

"Two bedrooms..." I said, explaining everything

"Sound's nice; do I get to see it?" She placed the potatoes back into the bag

"Sure, when do you want to see it?" She was being so calm

"Want to go know, I'll pick something to eat on the way back" I smiled

She was being so calm about this

It was strange

We talked in the car, about work, money and other things

Seth was finishing school soon; mum wanted him to go to collage

She had saved up for me to go to collage

However after shifting collage was the last thing on my mind

So the money was there for Seth

I smiled, pulling up out side my new house

I took her inside; turning on the lights I showed her the rooms

All empty but nice sized

When we reached the kitchen she started to cry

"Mum" I whispered, stepping up to her

Placing my hand on her shoulder

"I always though you would run away" She sniffled and began to laugh

"I should have know better, with everything that's happened you just came out stronger. I'm so proud of you Leah, I can't believe your moving out" I hugged her then

Laughing and talking

We drove home, picking up some random food form the shop

Seth wasn't happy when we got home late

Only because he couldn't find any food

I smiled, handing him his food and sat and talked with mum

It had been ages since we did, things kept changing all the time

It was so strange

So I said goodnight

Tomorrow I was shopping for the main things I need for the house

* * *

**Hay**

**I no the last two chapters have been short**

**However, the next one I love**

**It will be up in a little while **

**:D**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	23. Booty Call

**Hay**

**:D**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

LPOV

"...You should buy-" Mum was going on

I nodded, in truth I didn't care what stuff was in the kitchen

She kept walking around talking to the sales women who kept righting down what mum kept telling her to

I had already bought a new bed, brown leather couches and blue cushions along with the wall paper for my main front room

Some book cases, curtains

And I was out of money; yes that's how far $800 got me

Mum was paying for some other things, I was paying her back

Mum said she would pay for the kitchen stuff with the money for me to go to collage

I had said no, how ever she had bought me a fridge freezer with Ice dispenser a Cooker and all the other things

Like plates, cups and so on

I was bored shitless, I had been in over twelve shops now

I hated shopping; I just nodded now and then as mum carried on going through things

God Sue Clearwater should have been a personally shopper

And then she decided that was it

Praying we were almost done, so close to the exit

And we were, paying at the counter Mum drove us to my new house

It took half an hour for the delivery men to turn up, I couldn't even offer them a drink because It hadn't arrived yet

Using my amazing persuasive skills I made them place all the things in the right rooms for me

We left them to set up the kitchen, first sorting out the living room

I had the couches in place, along with a coffee table and laying the wall paper against the wall

I didn't have a T.V yet, but that was on the long list I had been making since I had been setting up

I placed the book cases in the back room behind the main front room

A dinning room table in the other front room and then made my way upstairs

All my stuff from home was in the spare bedroom, my old bed and wardrobe and things I set it out

It was almost sorted, a little paint and some new covers and it was a good enough spare bedroom

I moved all my stuff into my room, and set up the bed

And I was done, I was skint and only half the house was done, but it was still better than nothing

I still need to decorate

I waved the workmen off and sat on my nice new couch

Mum passed me a cup of Tea and we looked out the window

"Well, half way there" She said

I smiled, we sat and talked

I had officially moved out

We talked about what the next step was

I was going to decorate first, no point kiting the place out if I was just going to get paint all over the place

We talked colour and wall paper and then carpets

Looking at my phone I realized I was due in work half an hour ago

Mum only laughed when I said I had to go, she dropped me off

Kissing me goodbye and said she expected me for tea

Since I had no food in

"Hay" I smiled at Jacob

My lip was just a little red now, same with my cuts

All that was left was the bruises

He just turned around to the car in front of him

Rolling my eyes I made my way up stairs

I looked at the piles of files

I turned on the computer, backing up every file, and then burning them onto a disk

Placing one into the safe and one in my bag

I then began to shred the files

I don't get why Jacob's ignoring me

Looking out the door I noticed he was working on an Oil change

I smiled, looking at the key in the door

I finished the file I was doing and put the door on auto lock when it's closed

I then placed the key under the shredder

I finished the files; all I have to do now is wait for Jacob to come up

He finished the car he was working on and came up to get clean

I sat at the computer just working on nothing really

He stepped into the room, picking up the cloth

I smiled, pushed of from my desk and shut the door

Jacob turned then to look at me

I shrugged and turned around and kicked of from the door

Turning back to the computer, waiting for him to ask why I closed the door

He didn't

However, his did groan when he realised I had locked the door

"What's up?" I asked turning around in my chair to look at him

"Leah, open the fucking door" He growled

"No" I stood then

"Talk to me" I shot back

"Open the door" He growled again

"Going to force me to?" I asked, my eyes holding his

"For fuck sake" He growled stepping away from the door

"What crawled up your arse and died!" I shot turning to watch him pace the room

"You!" He shot back

He shot over, inch from me

"FUCKING YOU, you and your fucking illness, you and the fucking commands, you and the fucking pain he put you in. YOU AND YOUR FUCKING SENSE OF PRIDE" He shot throwing his hands in the air

"You didn't have to stand up for me!" I shot back, holding my ground

"Like fuck I didn't have to, he didn't see what it was doing!" He shot back

"I DIDN'T WANT ANYONE TO SEE IT!" I shouted, pushing him back a little bit

"Don't fucking open up to me and then close the fuck down!"

"I WAS DRUNK!" I shot

He growled then, his eyes flashing

But he wasn't going to shift, he had that much control

What he did do though did shock me

He kissed me, his lips pushing down on mine

His hand moving to the back of my head, tangling his fingers in my hair while his other wrapped around my hip and rested on the small of my back

Pulling my body flush against his, his teeth bit down on mine

"You're infuriating" He growled, his hips grinding against mine

Wrapping my legs around his hips I let my hands twist and pull at his hair

He growled then, pushing me against the desk

I gasped slightly at how rough he was

"Jaco-" I began to say

"This was your game remember Leah, drive me crazy to see who would give in first" He growled

I smiled then; I moved my hands to his chest, pushing him back as hard as I could

He didn't see it coming, he fell onto the couch

He looked shocked even a little embarrassed

Smiling I walked over, lifting my skirt up as I straddled him

Leaning in, I pulled at his shirt ripping in as I bit into his neck

"My game remember Black" I shot, letting my tongue move along his neck

His hands gripped my hips roughly, pulling me harder against him

And then he stood, I wrapped my arms around his neck just in time to stop myself from falling back wards

My back slammed into the wall, his hands pulled at the side of my top, lifting it off

"Cute" He whispered leaning back and taking in my pink bra

I moved then, wrapping my legs around him tighter, my arms scratching his back

"What's your next move then" I asked, licking my lips

"This" He gripped the middle of my bra and ripped it off

Before I could say anything his lips wrapped around my nipple, his hand started to play with the other one

I couldn't help the small moan the left my lips, my hips ground against his

He leaned back then, watching me

I smiled, pushing of the wall with my elbows

I took his legs out from under him, he landed on the floor

Before he could even lean up I was kissing him, my hands moving down his body

I reached the waist of his jeans, smiling into the kiss

I bit down on his lip as I undone the top button of his jeans

Jacob growled then, flipping us over he had my hands lifted above my head

Lifting my legs I pulled his jeans down with my knees

Jacob's lips hovered inches above mine, one of his hands moved down my arm

Along the side of my chest and pulled the zip down on my skirt

His eyes never left mine

"My move again" He whispered, lifting his hips so that he could get my skirt down

His jeans came of with my skirt

He leaned forward then, his lips only brushed mine, his tongue ran along my bottom lip

My body shuddered then, arching my chest up to him

"Backing out Leah?" He whispered, his lips brushing mine with every word

"Never" I leaned up, kissing him then

His lips were soft moving slowly against mine, he didn't move any closer only kissed me back

I closed my eyes then, just leaning into the kiss

Loving how warm his lips felt against mine, his hand left mine and he leaned on the floor

Moving my hands slowly over his chest, loving the warmth and hardness of his chest

His lips still soft and gently against mine,

Trailing my finger tips along the curves of his chest and his muscles

His hand moved from the floor, brushing my skin ever so slightly

His hand moved to my hip, gripping it before brushing along the waist line of my panties

He dipped lower, kissing me harder

The tips of his fingers brushed my slit, dipping into my wetness

I moaned slightly as he brushed against my clit

Then he slipped in side

I moaned slightly at the pressure and pleasure

He leaned back slightly then, his lips leaving mine

I looked at him, his eyes watching me

I opened my face to ask something, but then he pushed his fingers in deeper

I withered and moaned slightly, and then he kept moving

I shifted my hip, trying to get him deeper

He began to move faster, I shuddered from the tension that was building and the warmth of his fingers inside me

_It's a game Leah_ A voice whispered inside my head

I moved my hands then, gripping him through his boxers

He smiled then, his hand moving faster

Faster than a human could

I was withering and moaning in seconds, trying my hardest to stop my orgasm

"Come for me" Jacob whispered in my ear, nipping the soft skin there

He leaned back and watched me, and I was un done

My body shook, soft moans left my lips as my breathing came faster

My body calmed down then

"That the best you can do?" I whispered to him

My breathing was still fast, my body felt flush and sensitive

"That was just the warm up lea" He whispered, his lips meeting mine

Soft again, I kissed back just the same

God do I want to see what he can do

Moving my hand under his boxers I gripped his shaft, pumping once then twice

Taking in his size, he felt so warm

He took his fingers out of me then, I gasped slightly forgetting they were still there

"You sure you want to keep playing this game lea?" He asked pulling back from then kiss

"Yes" I smiled then

"Fine" He pulled back then, my smile fell

"Giving in Jacob?" I asked, it was hard to keep the disappointment out of my voice

"No, protection" He said, looking for his jeans

My heart skipped a beat then, he was going to

"Infertile remember" I whispered

He smiled then, leaning back down and kissing me fully

His hands moved to my waist, and slowly pulled my panties down then

Sliding back he took me in, Lying naked in front of him

Still wet from the first orgasm he gave me

I watched him take it all him, my eyes moved down his chest

The way his hips stood out and the perfect tan that covered him, he moved his hands then

Watching me watching him, he pulled his boxers down then

I took him in properly then, he was average size

However he was thicker than normal, I smiled then

He moved over me, his eyes watching me

"Sure you still want to play?" He asked once again

"I'm not the type to back down, not now" I whispered his lips pressing against mine, his hips pushed against mine

He pushed against my entrance ever so slightly

And then he stopped, not even a millimetre inside me

I was going to scream if he kept this up

I pushed harder into the kiss, pushing my hips up taking all of him inside me

I gasped, the pressure I was so tight

He pushed all the way in slowly, our hips met as he was all the way in

I looked up at him then, his eyes met mine

He pulled out so slowly, I could feel every inch of him inside of me

I watched him, holding my breath

He winked then, slamming himself down

I couldn't help but gasp, his thrust were hard and fast

But, not hard enough

I could hear him moaning under my panting

"Jake...Harder...please" I moaned, he complied

Moving harder and faster inside me, I could feel myself getting closer and closer

He was soooo warm inside me

And then my orgasm ripped through me

My body pushed up to meet him in one trust

My body shook, my eyes fluttered closed and moaned into the pleasure

My body shuddered as my back touched the floor

Jacob moved inside me again then, I felt so sensitive I moaned with every thrust

"Fuck...Lea...You're so warm" He moaned, his thrusts becoming more erratic and harder

I felt my next orgasm building, it came faster and stronger

I thrust my hips up in time with Jacob screaming his names and I rode my orgasm out

I felt him come, the groan that left his lips, the warmth of him inside me, his thrusts slowed as he moved in and out of me slower and slower

Till he finally pulled out

I lay there for a minuet, collecting myself before curling into his side

I wrapped my leg around his hip and place my head in the crook of his neck

"The game's not over" I whispered then, kissing his neck lightly

"Sure" He whispered

"So, why were you so angry at me?" I snuggled in closer, feeling slightly cold and find warmth with his body

"Because I took the Alpha role to help you" He whispered, shifting to face me

His arms wrapped around me then, I snuggled into his chest

"Never saw you as the cuddly type Lea" He whispered

I just smiled

"Never took you as the soft type ether" I smiled leaning into him

He was warm, and smelt like me

I closed my eyes, best sex ever

I mean it, when I sleep with normal people

There never fast enough, warm enough, hard enough

Cuddling them didn't warm me up like I feel right now

"You are now officially my booty call" I whispered

"Oh, and what makes you think I'll keep coming back?" He whispered

"Because you don't have to go gentle with me, I'm warm and I cuddle after"

Jacob laughed then

"Fine I'll be your booty call" He whispered into my hair, his voice was soft and his breathing was calming down

He was falling asleep

That is until someone banged on the door

I jumped up then, Jacob laughed beside me

"What?" I mouthed

He just shook his head and stood up, looking for his cloths

"Leah!" My eyes widened in shock

It was Seth

I jumped up, looking for my cloths; Jacob helped me handing it over

I pulled everything on and ran my finger through my hair trying to make it look ok

Jacob grabbed his dirty shirt but I took it and pointed to his clean ones

"Just looking for the key!" I shouted, spraying myself with the first thing I found

Jacob sat on the couch, slightly dazed

I got the key

"Bitch is that where you hid it?" Jacob said watching me

Flipping him off I opened the door

But I didn't let Seth step inside; I stepped out, closing the door behind me

"Sup?" I said walking down the stairs

"You're moving out?" He shot at me

Turning around I saw his anger

At least he was to angry to realize I'd just slept with Jacob

"Seth calm down, its only down the road" I shot

"I don't give a flying fuck, you could have told me. In stead of letting me walk into you empty bedroom!"

I just looked at him

"Chill, it's not like I'm moving town" I shot

He sighed and his shoulders sagged then

"Mum told me to come get you for tea" He said

I nodded

"I'll drive you, just let me lock up" Jacob said stepping out the office

Seth raised his eye brows

I just shook my head and climbed into the car

I had to sit next to Jacob to show nothing was wrong

But all I could smell was us, Seth smelt it to

But he didn't say anything

Once we pulled up outside our Jacob drove off and we walked to the door

"Why do you smell like Jacob?" Seth asked

"The fucking prick got covered in oil, half stripped in the office. I shouted and he though it would be funny to hug me, we had a fight" I shrugged

Seth seamed to believe it

Thank god

I smiled thinking over all the fun I had

I have a booty call, who know how to make me scream

Yay

* * *

**So, what do you think ?**

**If I get 5 reviews I'll update again today **

**PRIZE**

**Oh, and there will be a Jacob POV for the M part of this chapter if you review **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	24. Seth

**Hay**

**OMG, it's been way to long since I updated I've had this chapter half done for weeks**

**Sorry**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

LPOV

_His hands move down my hips, pulling my hips down _

_I watched as his lips pressed against my ribs and along my stomach _

_His eyes never left mine, as he moved lower and lower _

_One hand moved from my hip to caress my thigh _

_His lips reached my hip then, pressing feather kisses as he moved lower_

_I gasped slightly as his tongue ran along my slit, I moaned out burying my hands in his hair _

I felt someone lean over me

I shot up, my heart beating like crazy

Calm down, calm down

Once that was sorted I looked up, there stood Seth

He was pale, sweating and shaking

"Seth, what's up?" I moved around the table (I had fallen asleep on my couch

"Leah...I...I...forg...et...it" He stuttered, he was shaking like crazy

And not in the I'm about to shift shaking ether

"Seth, what is it?" I whispered, watching him

"Nothing, I'm fine" He grabbed control them, he stopped shivering and looked at me then

"See you tomorrow Leah" He said turning to walk out my door

"Please tell my your going home?" I said, watching him I followed him towards the door even a little into the yard

"Sure" And then he shifted

I watched him run, giving it five minuets before calling mum

She made sure he was in bed, and that he was ok

I sat down after handing up, looking around my almost empty living room

I just sat there, I wasn't tired anymore

A little worried for Seth, but I was wide awake

Sighing I wanted to run

So I walked out the back door and into the woods behind my house, I love the feeling of a true shift

I stretched out all my limbs, I crawled on the floor

Then I felt the shift, it was so strange

Someone shifted, but it was almost like a different pack

But that was Jacob's stamp as a Alpha, it was different to Sam's

I ran then, dodging the trees

_Why aren't, you asleep? _Jacob's voice filled my head

_Couldn't sleep _I said back

He smiled, his mind going back to before in the office

His head was filled with my withering on the floor below him whimpering

I growled slightly

_You know you loved it _Jacob though, again me under him

This time whimpering his name

I don't even remember saying that

_Aww Leah, going to be my bitch? _He was joking but it was pissing me off

I ran towards him, my anger building as I ran

I jumped him then, my teeth grazing his shoulder

_You might be Alpha, but call me a bitch one more time_

Jacob chuckled, and nuzzled me

I kicked him with my hind legs

We walked like that for a little while

_You were so hot for me_ Jacob though

_God you're acting like a virgin, it was only fucking sex_ I shot at him

_So, you snuggle _He laughed then

I slammed my shoulder into him then

He stopped laughing, hunching down he wiggled his arse and jumped

I darted out the way, laughing myself now as Jacob tried his best to catch me

I was a good ten feet in front of him, my paws hitting the floor as I wolf laughed

However, my breathing was hard and I felt dizzy

Then I shifted back, my feet barley keeping me standing as I went from running at 70 miles an hour to around 5

I turned just in time to see the fear in Jacob's eyes

He jumped out the way just in time

He shifted turning around

"FUCK Leah!" He shouted, he looked so angry

I couldn't help shrinking back, but he ran his hand through his hair

"I didn't mean to, it's the POT's" I said looking down

"What?" He said then, looking a little less angry and a little shocked

"If I get angry, or my heart speeds up when I'm wolf I shift back" We stood in silence for a minuet

I looked down, grabbing my underwear up from the rope and pulled them back on

"Well, I'm going home" I smiled and started walking home

"Your walking?" Jacob said catching up with me

"I can't shift" I said

"Want a lift?" He asked

I smiled, nodding

Then he shifted

"No" I shot, but he nudged my legs

I walked another five minuets till he knocked me off my feet and started running

I clung to his fair, the wind whipped mine back

I pulled myself close, burying my face in his neck while he ran

We reach my house in minuets

I climbed of, shaking slightly because of how fast he was

Also a little angry at him

"Thanks" I said walking up to my pouch

The sun had just started to come up as I stepped into my living room

Sighing I climbed the stairs and filled my bath up

Smiling sinking into the boiling how water

Jacob was just a fuck

But... Well

Every one night stand I've ever had well, no matter how 'hot' it got well I've never truly felt warm

Humans feel slightly warm to me, Jacob made me feel hot

And it didn't feel slow, well yes at first but

Were both wolfs, its different we don't have to hold back

I couldn't help but snuggle afterward, he was like a radiator

He made me feel normal, his temperature was normal to me, his movements were normal

Could he be anything mor-

No!

He will imprint, this is just a booty call

Sighing as the water began to cool I climbed out the bath

Getting ready for work

I love the smell of the trees, I couldn't help smiling

Even through my eyes were closing from how tired I was

But I need to go to work, I have to decorate this place

I could ask Jacob for payment in advance

Hum...

Stepping into the garage I saw Jacob talking to some customers

He looked so happy

Dam he's hot

He looked up as I walked in, he smiled and winked at me before tuning back

I couldn't help smiling

Stepping into the office I was assaulted with the scent of what I and Jacob had done yesterday

Opening the window, hovering and then spraying the room I could only just faintly smell up

Sighing I sat down, got to working on equipment we would need

Checking up some new stuff, and looking into the prices of Tow trucks (Jacob's Idea)

I checked some leaflets, conventions yes there are conventions for people who own garages

But I had everything done, so surfing the net it is

I smiled, watching some videos on YouTube

Then looking at some clothing sites

"Looks like hard work" Jacob said stepping into the office

"Extremely" I said

"Leah, you can go if there isn't anything else for you to do" He placed a cup on my desk, and the smell of Coffee wafted towards me

My mouth began to water

"I need the money" I turned to the convention pages

"How much?" I looked up

"No it's fine, you've only been open a few weeks. The money's not tight yet but it will be soon"

"It will be in advance" I smiled

"Erm... just enough to buy stuff to fill the house" I pulled my big smile then

"Ok, one condition" He said, sipping his own Coffee

"What?" I was getting suspicions now

"Sam's meeting's will be at his, I don't want to be Alpha in his house that's just disrespectful, So can I use one of your front rooms?" He batted his eyelashes at me

"Only if I don't have to cook" no way was I going to be and Emily

"Deal, I'll give you the credit card" He handed it over, and then left to sort out a customer

Not to bad a deal I don't think

I smiled, turned back to the computer and looked at a few dresses

A shadow crossed the doorway

I spun around expecting Jacob, however there stood my mum

Only, her hair was every where

Her eyes where puffy and red

I think she was wearing some of my left over cloths

I shot up, pulling her into the room

She just stared, I couldn't detect any pain or injuries

"Mum, what is it?" She just stared at me then

She slumped then, tears leaking from her eyes

I had only seen my mum cry once in my entire life, and that was when my dad died

"Mum, tell me please" I held her hand, staring into her eyes

"It's Seth" Her voice quivered slightly

"What, what's happened to Seth?" I whispered, trying to pull her out of this whole

"He's gone" I looked at her pocket then a small letter hanging out of it

I grabbed it, sitting back on my heels I read

_Mum _

_I have to go, I can't not... __you won't understand _

_I love you_

_Tell _

_I don't know when I'll be back _

_I __need __have to go mum _

_Please under stand _

_Seth _

I re read the letter a few times

"Mum I'll find him" I kissed her forehead

Leaving the office I closed the door quietly behind me

Jacob was inside the bonnet of someone's car

Banging on the door, scaring the Customer and Jacob

"God Leah wh-" He stopped then watching me

"How long with this take?" I asked, I could hear nothing in my voice

It was just empty

"A few minuets, what's up?"

"May I use your phone please?" He just reached into his pants and watched me

I called Sam

"Jacob-"

"It's Leah, meeting my house. I've moved out" I gave him the address and told him to get everyone there in ten minuets

"Thanks, finish this then close. Meet me back at my house in ten minuets" I passed Jacob his phone back

He nodded and started working faster than before

I went up to the office, grabbed Jacobs keys and guided mum down the stair s

Jacob watched, looking shocked at seeing my mum

Let alone still crying silently

I placed her in the car and drove her home

I lay her on the couch, passed her the phone and left her

I drove home, the lawn was fully

I stepped through them all

Opening my door I walked into the empty front living room

Everyone pilled in; I stood in the doorway of the kitchen waiting

Jacob stepped to the front watching me; he didn't say anything just stood of to the side

"Nice new house Leah" Embry said

I just stood waiting for them to shut up

"Were splitting up into pairs, Jacob your staying in human form. Sam your going in wolf, Embry and Quil are a pair and staying human while Jared and Paul are going wolf. Sam is alpha when you're changed and Jacob is when human got that?"

I asked, they all looked confused now

"Erm lea-"

"Sam, I want you to follow Seth's trail from my mum's house. Do not go in side! Paul and Jared will follow the other stronger scent's, Seth's scent. Embry and Quil I want you to go to his friends houses and find who saw him last and when"

They nodded

"Jacob, your staying here. Once we have a general Direction of where Seth is your going to drive me"

He nodded, his arms folded across his chest

"What's happened to Seth?" Sam asked stepping forward then

"He's ran away" I said simply

"I don't think you should be organizing this le-"

"I don't give a fuck what you think. Or you, Alpha or fucking not that's MY brother. By blood, and I'm going to fucking find him weather you fucking agree or disagree" I snarled a walking towards Sam

"Leah's plan's the best anyway" Jacob said then, taking his place as Alpha

Everyone started moving then

The one's shifting undressed and Embry took Jacobs car keys

In minuets the house was empty

Just leaving me and Jacob alone

I moved into my half furnished living room then

"Is your mum ok?" Jacob said from the doorway

"No, how could he do that? Were all she has left and he just left" I took a deep breath

"Why aren't you out there then?" He sat down on the other couch

"If I shift I'll shift back, I don't know his friends. I'll get angry if I went out, I don't want to faint" I just looked at the wall paper sitting by the fireplace

"How are you staying calm now?" He asked

"Because I no when I find Seth, I'm going to fucking jump his arse and break his fucking nose. He made mum cry"

I looked up then, he nodded

And we sat in silence

Embry and Quil came back first

"Nothing, not since school split for Christmas" They sat on the floor

Only because I was livid and Jacob took up the two seated couch

We sat in silence, it was half an hour before the phone rang

"What?" I answered

"His scent run's south, along La push Road to about the Smoke House that's as far as we got but his scent is pretty strong"

"Thanks" Then I hung up

Jacob was already at the door as I moved to the passenger seat

He drove over the speed limit, I lost track of the signs we passed

We occasionally pulled over to make sure we were still on his scent

Then we crossed into a small town, a little bigger than Forks

His scent was a hell of a lot stronger

Jacob pulled over in a hotel parking lot and then we went in search

It took over half an hour to find the little prick

I was sitting on a bench watching someone through the window of a shop window

I say was because the second I saw him His sorry little arse left the bench and a scream left his lips

I gripped him by his shirt, lifting his little face closer to mine

My lips pulled up in a snarl

"You fucking little...little..cunt.. Yes your that fucking bad" I growled, my anger building

Jacob grabbed me then pulling me back

Seth just looked up at me in shock

"Lea...Leah?"

"WHO THE FUCK ELSE YOU FUCKING INSENSATIVE PRICK! MUM'S BEEN CRYING DO YOU EVEN GIVE A FUCK!"

"I...I couldn't stay Leah...Leah I.."

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK, I DIDN'T LEAVE, YOU FUCKING WEAK! YOU DON'T DESERVE MUM SHE LOOKS AFTER YOU DAY IN AND DAY OUT AND...and...you just..."

Ok, so I got angry

Who can blame me, well apparently the corner of the bench as I fell towards it

"Oh" I whispered, my eyes focusing on the stained ceiling

And that god awful smell

"Nice of you to wake into the land of normal people" I looked over to a chair in the corner

Jacob sat there reading a book, looking up at me smiling

"Where's Seth?" I said rubbing my head

"With his imprint"

"Wait...What?"

"That's why he ran, he found his imprint. However her parents are divorced and she spends a month with her dad and then a month with her mum. She's down here visiting her dad"

Like I have said many times before... Imprinting fucks everything up

"He could have told someone, it's not like we would have stopped him coming here" I shot standing up

Getting the feeling in my legs

"He was scared you'd hate him" Jacob said moving the curtain aside and looking out

"I hate him more now, why would I hate him?" I sat back down on the bed

It seamed to be the only clean thing in this place

"Because you hate imprints"

"No, I hated Sam imprinting. Why would I hate Seth he's my brother?"

He shrugged, folding the book and turned back to the window

"Would you hate me if I imprint?" He said, not tuning back to me

"Only if your still fucking me while telling her how much you love her" I shrugged

I don't know how I would feel, I just hope it doesn't hurt when he does

"You said cunt you know" He turned back then

I turned bright read

The last time I had herd that word was from Paul

He had called me it once when I was forced to go to a party, He hit the floor and couldn't stand up for over two hours and he's a wolf

Then I went so crazy at all the lads, not a single one had even though to utter the word

Its disgusting, even I hate it

"what he did was horrible. All for a imprint, please tell me how this is good for us? We lose all love for other people and it hurts not to be close to them, it's wrong"

"He's back" Jacob moved to the other side of the room then

"Hay" He said stepping in, pizza box in hand and a bright red face

"I'm not angry about you imprinting, you can't stop that. I'm angry you left and didn't even explain in, that was weak and stupid of you. Mum cried Seth, the last time she cried was when dad died. Even I didn't run when things got bad-"

"Leah I'm sorry, it was stupid and impulsive. I called mum"

I nodded

"I'm going for a shower, when are we leaving?" Jacob looked at his watch

"This time tomorrow"

Nodding I left the room, I was so mad at Seth

The bathroom was clean, thank god

I showered, I wasn't in the mood for a bath

I couldn't relax and it was so hard to stay calm

Wiping the mirror I looked at myself, my hair was growing a little

My fringe needed cutting and my eyes stared back at me

Most of the pain was gone

"Leah, Pizza's getting cold"

I pulled a towel around me and stepped back into the bedroom

"We spending the night" Jacob looked up from the pizza box

He looked like he wanted to inhale it

I sat next to him on the bed, taking a slice and calling to order another three

"Yep, easier and Seth's on a date with his imprint"

I just nodded and finished eating

I was still angry at Seth

We ate in silence then, the rest of the food turned up and Jacob payed

We sat on the bed watching some random soap

I felt my eyes closing I swayed slightly

I lay back on the bed then, looking at the ceiling

Jacob leaned over then to turn of the light, his lips inches from mine

So I leaned up and kissed him,

His lips touched mine softly, not responding at first

I pushed up, leaning up on my elbows

He pulled back, still leaning over me about to turn of the light

Darkness fell all I could see was his shadow above me

"Booty call remember" I whispered into the dark room

I felt Jacobs chest move slightly as he laughed

"All yours" He whispered, placing feather kisses along my neck, smiling leaned into his body

He leaned back more and more forcing me to keep leaning to just to keep his lips in contact with my skin

I groaned as his lips brushed my nipple however because he kept backing up the feeling wasn't there

Growling I pushed off, my hands pushing Jacob back against the bed

Pulling at his shirt I ripped it clean off

"I didn't bring a spare" He moaned looking at the shredded material

"Oh dear" I said, using my short nails to pull across his skin loving how warm it felt under my fingers

He placed his hands behind his head and watched me, I moved forward straddling his hips

I leant on my knees Watching his face as my hands gripped the top of the towel (god dam thing has stayed on)

It fell around Jacobs legs, leaving me naked in front of him

I loved the way he looked at me, his eyes held lust as he moved them over my body

I couldn't help but smile, his hands still behind his head and the way he was looking at me made me feel sexy

I moved my own hands up my hips spraying my fingers across my stomach and cupping my breast

His lips opened as his eyes were glued to my hands, I held back a laugh as I twisted my nipple and moaned slightly for effect

I stopped then, moving my hands back down my body

His eyes widened as my hands reached my hips, I moved along my legs and then onto his hips

He hadn't moved, he just kept watching me

But it was enough

Leaning down I waved my body, sticking my but in the air as I kissed his chest

My lips met warm soft skin with the thump of his heart vibrating his chest slightly

I hummed loving the warmth and moved down lower, my fingers lightly tracing his abs as I moved lower

I kissed ever so gently on the inward curve of his hip making him shiver

I ran my tongue along as my hand moved to the button on his jeans

I opened easily, I moved lover then kissing along the line where his jeans sat

Pulling slightly and touching his hips as I pulled his pants and boxers down

He sprang forward, I lay between his legs Looking as him in front of me

He was now leaning up on his arms watching me, Smiling I made eye contact before letting my tongue run across the head before wrapping my lips around it and taking as much of him in my mouth

His lips were open slightly, and his eyes never left my lips while mine never left his

I was going to push him

I watched his every reaction, swirling my tongue around him

Moving my head back an forth while humming, I could see him holding back

But still he never looked away from my lips

I felt his legs tremble and then his hand shot out, grabbing my chin and pulling me up

I pouted, licking my lips

His breathing was deep, I wanted him so bad

Smiling I leaned forward and captured his lips

He responded instantly, I pushed us back again and he went with out any restraint

His lips were hot and wet against mine, I felt his need then

Smiling I moved my hips up, feeling him brush against my clit and pause at my entrance

I pulled back from the kiss reluctantly then

I moved my hips down ever so slowly, closing my eyes as he slipped deeper and deeper inside me

I sighed when my hips reached in, I looked at Jacob then

He was smiling, watching me

I felt myself clench slightly, my body had adjusted

I smiled, pushing up on his chest again feeling him slip nearly all the way out

Then I pushed back down hard and fast, the contrast between the two sent a shock through me

He felt so warm and ready, who was I to say no

And I didn't I moved faster and harder with each thrust, using his chest as leverage

Tilting my head back I closed my eyes, and took everything in

Our scent's mixing, his sweat under my hands, the moans we were both making

And the intense feeling every time my hips touched his

I couldn't hold back anymore and I didn't want to

I let myself go, loving the feeling of the moment,

Just as I was about to slow to my last thrust, riding my orgasm out I felt Jacob letting his go

I kept moving, bringing him to the high point of his orgasm before I lay down on top of him

Closing my eyes I took a deep breath, I lay like that

Jacob started to stork my hair; soon I had enough energy to move

Slipping him out from inside me I curled up on my side next to him

The cold sheets felt nice against my over heated skin, Jacobs hand rested on my knee

Opening my eyes I saw him watching me, I could see how tired he was but he wanted to say something

"Why me?" I wanted to cock my head to the side in a 'Huh' kind of way but I was to tired

"You what?" I whispered, watching him

"To do this with you?" He looked so genuine and I had to think

Out of everyone in the pack I could stand to be around Jacob the most

He had a hot body, and...and

I...

I trust him

"I trust you" I whispered ever so slightly, I trust him not to fall for me

To not take advantage, to not push me

"It feels so strange being with you" He whispered

"It's just sex Jacob" I said, praying to god that he wasn't falling for me (I don't even believe in god)

"I didn't mean like that, you warm" He said lazily

But I understood him

"That's why your my booty call, you don't have to hold back and...and...it make me feel normal" I said finishing off in a yawn

And before he could say anything I was asleep

* * *

**Hay **

**Any good ?**

**I do have a Beta, however she is working her arse of getting my other storys up to date and I don't want to over load her **

**So I still updated, because it's unfair on you guys (if anyone is still reading) since you've been waiting a few weeks **

**So what will proberly happen is Awheeler7 my Beta is going to sort out my alread finished storys while I still update so you guys still get the story and she can betater ? (again is that even a word) when she has the time and so forth **

**Just though I'd give you a heads up **

**ALL SO:**

**No update this weeked, my boyfriends birthday/ Valintines day weekend **

**Or monday since my mum though that would be a good day to get married :P,**

**Or tuesady since I'm filming, so not sure when update **

**But if you get impatient send me threataning e-mails I will probly end up updating fast **

**I normaly need a kick to get things done **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	25. The first command

**Hay**

**And it's up**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

LPOV

"Shit" I turned over, groaning as Jacobs whispered shit over and over again

I could feel his shadow moving as he walked around the room

I opened my eyes ever so slightly, the main light was on

I was tired

"Jacob, fucking shut up" I whispered in a sleep heavy voice

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" I re-opened my eyes then

Was he being serious or taking the fucking piss?

Ok, I think he's being serious

"What's up?" I mumbled hoping to god I didn't have to sit up

"Erm.. Hold on" And then he shot out of my vision

I heard the curtain move, and then he uttered shit again

The a lid was pulled of something, god what's going on

Fuck

Sitting up, my eyes wide open as Jacob emptied an entire can of Lynx's all over the room

The smell became suffocating and I couldn't stop the coughing

"What the fuck!" I said, my legs tangled in the bed sheets my eyes watering

"Seth's on his way back, he's been kissing his girlfriend for the past five minuets and he's making his way up"

He said spraying the last onto himself then aiming it at me

"Don't you dare" I snarled, wrapping the thin sheet around me and back up on the bed

"Leah you smell like fucking sex!" He whisper growled

"Do. Not. Touch. Me. With. That" However that's exactly what he did

The spray hit my naked skin, cold and sharp

I yelped wriggling under him trying to get the can away from me

"Leah?" I heard Seth shout from outside

Jacob jumped back, now only remembering I was naked

"I'm going to save your arse. Again!" I mouthed at Jacob

"YOU FUCKING PRICK WHO PUT DEODARENT UNDER A PILLOW!" I grabbed my shorts and top, stormed towards the door and flung it open

Seth flinched back as he took one look at my face

"Who knew you were such a heavy sleeper?" Jacob said, going along with my story

"Well I don't give a tit fucking arse sucking DAMN!" I screamed, got to love Paul (Alien film, awesome)

"Leah, come on it's the middle of the night! Get back hear"

"I'm sleeping in the fucking car, you drive us back now or wait. But I hate hotels it's disgusting!" I shot, walking down the stairs

Pulling on the door, I was half calm

But I was sleepy, I don't like being woken up

The door was locked, growling I kicked it, over and over again

"Leah!" Looking up I saw Jacob and Seth watching me

"What?" I shouted, pulling the blanket closer around me

"It's unlocked now"

"Shot gun" I snarled at Seth

Holding his hands up he went to Jacob's side and climbed in instead of trying to get around me

Jacob went back to the room to pack, in the front seat I pulled on my shorts under the blanket and then pulled my top on

Jacob came back, and threw his bag at me

Growling I pushed it to the floor, I remember around five minuets of the drive home because I promptly fell asleep

Mum almost killed Seth when he walked through the front door saying if he was going to act like that she was going to chain him to the tree outside

He laughed

So, she tied him to the tree outside

With a heavy duty metal chair around his neck

It was funny really, he tried to shift and break it only it strangled him and he had to shift back

Mum hugged me and went inside

Seth gave me the help me face, however if he hadn't came back I would still be curled up in bed with a very warm Jacob

Rising an eyebrow I walked back to Jacob's car

He was yawning when he dropped me off, I smiled

Making some hot chocolate I filled the bath and cleaned up before curling up in my bed and promptly fell asleep

Things stayed normal after that

I worked; Seth met his girlfriend on weekends

We patrolled and I had tea at mum's Tuesdays and Sundays

My life had gotten... Normal

It was great

I was leaning against a counter in the kitchen eating my tea when the phone rang

"Hello?" I said around a mouth full of rice

"Hay Leah, I need you to cover a half hour shift for Paul" Jacobs deep voice said down the line

"Ok, now?" I said licking my spoon and placing it in the sink

"Yep, is that ok?" He asked

"That's fine, give me a five minuets and I'll be there" I hardly ever patrolled, maybe three times a week, that is hardly anything compared to what Sam used to make me do

You know, considering the shift in Alpha things had been fine

Sam was happy because he got to spend more time with Emily (barff) however Jacob refuses to talk about it

When ever I bring it up he always says:

"Leah, leave it everything's fine now. Get back to work" is normal what he says

I pulled of my bra and socks and left them in the kitchen and left through the back door stripping of and folding my cloths before shifting

I loved the feeling; I was becoming more accustomed to my new body

I love the way I move, I feel freer on Jacobs patrols

It's move like going for a run than looking for vampires

My head was empty, no one was out with me and the dark sky made my blood pump with adrenalin

The faster I ran the flash of stars through the trees making me laugh

I dived over a fallen tree and my paws dug into soft sound, the smell of wet sand and the salt water assaulted my nose

Taking a deep breath I dived into the sand rushing as fast as my legs would push me along the beach

A few hundred feet I skidded to a halt and started to walk, loving the dark sky and the air

_Hay Leah _Seth's voice filled my head

I nodded and made my way home, keeping quiet and trying to block out Seth's girl babbling

Stupid imprinting I'm fed up of only hearing about other people relationships

I shifted the second I reached my back garden, stretching out my now new repositioned bones

Smiling I grabbed my cloths and walked towards my back door

Yes naked, it always feels amazing to have the wind rush through my fair then against my bare skin

I stepped into my house, dropping my cloths and planning on having a shower

However I could sense someone in my house

I sniffed hoping to find there scent

But the salt in the air had clogged my nose

I was screwed, I moved a quietly as I could

Grabbing a rolling pin I followed my instinct

And it leads me to the living room

"Hay" Jacob said turning around, his face lit up then he was trying not to laugh

"Leah, your standing there naked holding a rolling pin like your going to bash my head in"

Scowling I sat down

"I though you were breaking in" I shot

He laughed again

"Leah, you're a fucking werewolf" He said gesturing to the rolling pin

"Carry on and I'll shove this fucking thing in your arse!" I show waving it at him

He just shrugged and sat on the couch across from me

"Why are you here?" I said feeling slightly uncomfortable now, not that he hasn't seen me naked before

"Booty call" He said simply

"No, you're my booty call" I laughed

"True, well?" He said leaning forward, his arm muscles tensing under his tight T-shirt

"Well what?"

"Call my booty" He smiled

"Nope" I said popping the P

Leaning back I folded my arms under my breast's pushing them up and demanding his attention

And that's where his eyes went

And I swear of fucking god he growled slightly

Rolling my eyes I stood up, and walked out of the room slowly

Shaking my hips slightly, seeing how far I could push him

He followed, wordlessly as I made my way up stairs

There's no point getting a bath now, I'm going to get all hot a sweaty with Jacob

I stepped into my bedroom, switching on the wall light and then turned to find Jacob inches away from me

I could feel his body heat; his breath was brushing the right side of my face

"What if I do this" He whispered and his hands rested on the curve of my hips, gripping lightly as he rolled his fingers long my back

"Are you going to say no?" His lips moved closer to mine, but brushed ever so slightly against them then landing on my collar bone

"No" I whispered, trying to keep my breathing calm

I stepped out of Jacob's embrace and moved onto my bed, pulling him by his hands with me

His eyes never left mine, his lips looked down right sinful

I was knelling, the same as Jacob

I dropped his hand, we were inches apart his skin emanating heat

My back felt cold, as did the sheet's we were kneeling on

I moved slowly, wrapping both my arm's around his neck, and slowly pressing my lips tenderly against his

His moved just as soft against mine as mine were his

Closing my eyes I felt his hands snake around my waist ever so slightly and lean his body into mine

The kiss stayed the same, gentle and so passionate

My finger's tangled in the little stands of his hair, it was of soft

I finally pulled back, he opened his eyes slowly and then he watched me

Unwrapping my arms from around his neck I gripped his hands that were resting on my hips and intertwined my fingers with his

Lifting them above my head as I lay back, Jacob coming with me

Both our arms were above our heads, he kissed me trailing his fingers lightly against my wrists and down my arms

His lips met mine again, and between the feel of his lips and how gentle his fingers brushed my skin

His finger's hooked around the back of my knees, pulling back slightly he pulled on my legs

And the fitted himself in between them

He rested his arms next to my head and played with strands of my hair

For a fleeting second my mind whispered to me that this was to intimate for a booty call

I brushed it away as I felt him against my entrance, I shifted my shoulder and brought my leg up and hooked it around his hips

He moved forward ever so slightly, entering me slowly

I could feel myself adjusting to him again, feeling the pressure and then he was in

All the way, leaning up I kissed him lightly and then he started shifting his hips

He moved slowly, my breathing was heavy but quiet as was his

His lips pressed lightly against my neck, I tilted it giving him more access

Jacob's passed was getting faster, still slow but it felt so nice

I could feel myself building and building slowly

"Lea" Jacob whispered to my in shaky breaths

Opening my eyes I caught him watching me

"Is this what you want" he whispered again

"Yes" I gasped, feeling myself hitting that point, my walls clamping around Jacob almost painfully

A small moan left my lips; my head leaning back as I rode out my orgasm

Then I felt Jacob reach his half way through mine, he growled slightly before he stilled his movements

He pulled out and pulled me with him

Yawing I curled up into his side, loving how warm he felt

Looking up I caught his half asleep face, he was close to falling asleep

He noticed me watching him, leaning down he pressed a small kiss against my lips before lying back down

I turned away, curling into his body and taking a deep breath

"Did you know prostitutes don't kiss there client's they say it's to intimate." I whispered looking out into my room

"You're not a prostitute" Jacob whispered his voice full of sleep

"I no" I said closing my eyes

"You smell different you know" Jacob said snuggling into my neck and taking a deep breath

"Mhummm" I said before sleep took over

I woke up to Jacob in my shower, moving around in unison Jacob showered while I cooked and ate my breakfast

He then made his own while I showered, by the time I was ready for work I found a note on my kitchen table

_See you in work _

_Jake _

I smiled, last night coming back into my head

NO!

I scolded myself, it was just sex

Very, very, very good sex

But just sex

I wanted to fall for him, he's amazingly hot

Funny and kind

But he... imprinting

Sighing I left for work

I stepped in to find him under a car

"Hello" Said the client

"Hi there, would you like to come up and I'll sort out payment?" He smiled; Jacob pushed himself from under the car

"Here's the list" He said handing me a piece of paper that was now covered in oil

He smiled and winked at me as I took the client up to the office

I worked throughout the day

Leaving half a hour early, I had patrol so I left all my windows open

Airing out the smell of sex

I went about shifting and sorting my cloths out

I started my normal rout

Only...there was something...

Strange, I couldn't put my finger on it

And then it hit me

The scent, it was strong and strange

Not vampire, more like us just

Messed up, I followed it, my eyes darting around trying to see if it was sneaking up on me

But I just went around in a circle; the scent was new and strong around 9 hour's ago

No one else was on patrol so I darted back to mine, using my teeth I picked up my cloths and dashed for Jacobs, my breathing was heavy

I wasn't even running to fast, I need to calm down

I shifted faster than I ever have before and got dressed walking towards Jacobs

I knocked as loud as I could

Jacob open the door shocked,

"Lea-"

"There's something here, can't you smell it. It's like us but different, it's been by my house Jacob. My house" I could feel my breath picking up

He lead me into his and sat me down passing my a glass of water

"Tell me about it" He said

Billy was watching the T.V but I could tell he was listening

I told him everything from when I got home and where the scent started

"I'll set someone on patrol, and keep everyone alert ok?" He said looking at me

I just watched him, he was talking calmly and level

"I'm glad your Alpha" I whispered, then my heart rate spiked

I could feel a light sweat and my stomach hurt

"Fuck" I whispered

"So not eating chilly again" I said as Jacob helped me onto the couch

"Come on, let's get you home and in bed" I nodded

Only he guided me towards where his dad was sitting

"Not well Leah?" Billy asked not looking away from the T.V

That was the first thing Jacob bought when he had the spear money

A flat screen

"But we don't get ill" I said

"Yes, say's the girl with a heart problem"

I laughed at that, I just think it's because of how panicked I was

Jacob called around first before taking me home

He made me some toast and made me go to bed

"Stay" I whispered half asleep as Jacob walked towards the door

"Sure" He whispered back and climbed into bed with me, his hand brushing hair from my forehead

I felt my eyes closing, then the bed shifted and Jacobs face was inches from mine

"Ja-"

And then he was sniffing me

"Leah, was the scent like woodsy and... aniseed?" He said pulling back

My eyes shot open as I sat up

"Yes?"

"It's you" He sat up with me

"What?" I sniffed my arm, and it was there

How could I miss tha-

"Why do I smell weird?" I shot getting panicked again

"Shh, Leah got to sleep I need to make a few call's. If you get to worried about I'll call th Doc and have him have a look at you"

I looked at him, my heat beat getting faster and the sweat came back

"I can't Jacob-"

"Leah, would you like me to command you?"

I looked at him then, my panic ignored for a second

"It would help" I whispered

He nodded and ordered me to sleep

And for the first time ever I was happy to be controlled into sleeping

* * *

**Soooooooo Tired it's unreal **

**Hope you liked this chapter**

**What do you think the scent is then ?**

**Review and tell me your thoughts **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	26. Claiming

**Hey,**

**You find the scent out this chapter**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

LPOV

I woke up refreshed, and the scent filled my nose once again

It was strange, I didn't like it

I'm strange enough as it is, I don't need strange smells to make me stranger

"Hay" I turned over on to my side to find Jacob sitting on my bedroom floor reading one of my books, he finished the page and place the book on my desk

"Hi" I said smiling, then catching myself

"Who knew my first command would be on you?" He laughed then pushed him self of the floor

"How did the lads take it?" I said propping my head up on the pillow

"Take what?" He said, getting that overly adorable confused face

"You having them on patrol for no reason" I lay back down facing him and cocooning myself in the blanket

"Fine, Leah you through there was something there so we made sure there wasn't it's a good exercise even if nothing's there" He smiled before picking up a cup which smelt like coffee

But it... I

"I can't smell that" I whispered, Jacob looked up from his cup then at me

"Oh yes, my dad has a theory on that" he said placing the cup down

"Get up and dressed and I'll take you there" and then he walked out

Sighing I got up, missing my bed instantly but curiosity pushed me forward

Not wanting to waste time I just grabbed a cereal bar and a bottle of water

Jacob laughed as I pushed him out the front door and towards his car

We drove in silence, me buzzing with anticipation and Jacob

Well... I'm not sure why he was quiet

"See you in work" I said hopping out the car and running towards his house

Billy opened the door seconds after I knocked

"Hello Leah" He smiled and moved back to let me in

When I got inside I realized my mum, Old Quil and Billy where there

"Hi" My mum smiled at me

I sat across from all three of them

Billy was the first to talk

"Ok so have you noticed any other changes?" He asked, getting straight to the point

Got to love Billy for that

"Erm... My senses are off slightly, I can't smell things as I normally do" I said

That was the point I noticed the apple flying at my head

"Oww" I said as it collided with my nose

"Not just your sense of smell then" He said laughing

I growled slightly then rained it in

"Well?" I asked, I was hoping it had something to do with POTS (Blood problem)

""Well Leah, this is new to everyone but looking at wolf nature well... your in mating season"

I just stared

And Stared

"What?"

"It happens every six months, you body becomes more human thus the strange smell. It might also become harder for you to shift, but these are all assumptions. However from looking at legends and other things it can also be counted like an imprint" Billy continued

"Huh?" I must have looked pathetic sitting there with my mouth open

""You see, an Imprint goes through a mating season like female wolfs however only wolves notice. However you will attract attention in a more... physical way from the imprinted wolves it is also important that you... don't have ... sexual relation with none imprinted wolves"

"Erm... Why?" Soooo confused right now

"Well that would be counted as you claiming them, like a female wolf would so in a sense your claiming them like imprinting however they still have the option to say no, different from an imprint. However it also stops the male wolf from ever finding his imprint as you have claimed them even if you don't stay together"

Well fuck a duck

That's strange, no impri-

Jacob!

I felt the entire colour run out of my face

We had sex not long ago

Could that have-

God it must have...

He's going to hate me

"Leah?" Looking up I noticed my mum watching me

"I'm fine, just taking it all in" I forced a smile and talked with them for a while

So simplified

Sex = Bad

Girl wolf= Bad

Imprint= Not happening

Booty call = So over

All in all I'm screwed

"Well I'm heading home, would you like me to drop you of at work?" Looking up once again I smiled and nodded

Thinking, Jacob is a work

I so have to tell him

I don't want to

But I have to

Fuck

Fuck

Fuck

That went through my head the whole car ride; mum stayed quiet and gave me a kiss on the cheek as I climbed out

Thanking god that Jacob was under a car

I scuttled past and into the office, closing the door

Throughout the day, I left a room if he entered and we were alone

And stuck close to a customer to act busy

In truth there wasn't anything to do

And it was becoming hard to avoid

I sat at my desk, staring at dresses on some site

A shadow passed over the screen and I shit one

Screaming I jumped over the desk and almost fell on my arse

"Relax damn, didn't you hear me come in" I looked at Jacob

Sanding there hands in his pockets, grease on his shirt and a smile on his lips

God he's going to hate me

"Going to get coffee want one?" I said walked towards the door, only it was locked

So I tried to break it, but I couldn't

Damn mating and lose of speed, smell and fucking strength

"You ok?" Jacob sat in my chair now watching me

"Open the door please" I said through gritted teeth

God I can't tell him

"Talk to me" He said again, his voice level

"Open the door!" I turned on him, my voice calm and nasty

And he moved, not joke

His hand pulled out the keys and he stood up, then he shook his head and turned on me then

His mouth open

"How...what?"

I didn't get it, he acted like I had commanded him

"Leah look I jus-"

"YOU CANT IMPRINT, ITS MY FAULT" I shot out fast and loud, once it was out I felt the colour rise to my cheeks

Placing a fist to my mouth I started pacing waiting for him to start getting angry

"What? How?" His voice still calm

God this has to be the calm before the storm

So in a hurry I told him everything Billy had told me, he stayed quiet through the whole thing

God I had this

I had stopped talking, and pacing and I stood in front of the desk waiting for him to started getting really angry

"Thanks" He said

Looking up at him, I gasped and couldn't look away

"For what? Taking away your chance at love" I shot, I could hear the bitterness in my voice

Sometimes I wish I could imprint just to feel that love for myself

"Giving me a option" He said sitting forward

"Huh?" It was my turn to look confused now

"Leah if I find my soul mate I don't need imprinting to tell me. I don't want my free will taken from me and my life revolving around one person, I'm Alpha Leah my loyalty is to the pack I need to jump in front of one of my pack brothers instead of an imprint. That's my job" He said, and he looked so truthful

"But, I took that from you. You can't imprint, ever. How's that free will?"

"Leah, it's free will because I choose who I love, me Jacob human Jacob not the wolf side of me. This just makes me feel more human, normal"

Sighing I sat down, I'm not going to convince him otherwise

Damn once my life get's normal it likes to go backwards

"So will you go on a date with me?" Jacob said in a strong voice

Did he really just say that?

"What?" He had to be joking

"Come on, the pictures and a meal. Or something, so will you?" He looked so hopeful

"Jaco-"

"What? I can't imprint what's stopping you?" I stared

Shit, there goes that one

But... if...if this becomes something more

He won't leave me because he imprinted

But I claimed him, what if that has something to do wit-

"Stop thinking about it so much, it's a date and I'm paying. Come on free food?"

Ok I'll admit it, that's what swayed me

"Fine, one date. Just one" I said pointing my finger at him

God was I ready for this?

Hell no

"Well, I'll let you get back to work" He smiled, pointing to the computer screen

And so I blushed again as he let himself out of the office to see to a client

I couldn't get the date out of my head

I was dreading it, but I was so excited

It was Jacob

JACOB!

But he's... well amazing in bed

But not just bed

God, I can't accept that I like him more

I can't do this

About four times I almost cancelled

Twice in work and then twice at home

I stood in my mirror, my hair was curled

I had some eye make up on as well as lip gloss

I wore a knee length strapless dress as well as a leather jacket and boots

It worked, and it wasn't too much or to little

I stood in my kitchen, god how am I doing this

I haven't been on a date since me and Sam

Look how that relationship ended

Me and Jacob are not a relationship!

I told myself firmly, he's just... well not a booty call any more

A friend with benefits (even through I get all the benefits)

I took a deep breath and the door rang

I jumps so much I had to take deep breaths to slow my heart down

Worst time to faint ever

I finally made it to the door

"Hey" I said leaning in the door way, Jacob was in a pair of dark jeans, a black shirt with a thin red tie and some plain shoes

His hair was a sexy mess, god he looked like a sexy mess

Images of him moving over my filled my head, I had to push those thoughts a side of we wouldn't make it of the door step

"Hey yourself" He smiled, leaning in and placing a small kiss on my cheek

I couldn't help smiling; it was becoming more and more frequent

"Ready?" He asked, I nodded and grabbed my keys and purse before locking the door

I laughed as he held the door open for me as I hoped into the car

"Port Angles for food and a film?" Jacob asked as we hit the main road

"Sure" It felt strange sitting here on a date

"Double A" And he punched me in the arm

Looking ahead I saw the double A on the plate of the guy in front of us

I also saw a Double 4 and G on the same car

Putting as much force into the punch I punched him back chanting, Double 4 and G

And so it went, playing car Games

Laughing and everything settled down

I wasn't nervous anymore, this is Jacob

God, why was I so worked up

We decided on a horror film, laughing at the fake blood and other couples huddling together acting scared

I laughed harder when one lad did the arm move and accidentally hit his date in the eye

Finally he took me to a small little restaurant, all you can eat

I laughed when he went up for his 10th plate

We sat talking about music, work, films, patrol, family and independence along with loads of things

In truth it was the most fun I have had in a long time, on the ride home we sat singing along with the music occasionally playing the games we played on the way here

Too soon we were pulling up outside mine

We sat still for a moment

"Thank you" I couldn't help smiling at him as I climbed out of the car

He walked me to the door, I unlocked and stepped inside

Turning around about to ask if he wanted to come in

Only one of his hands tangled in my hair as his lips pressed down to mine

Standing up on my tip toes to kiss him back properly

My arms wrapping around his neck while his other hand wrapped around the small of my back

I loved the way his lips felt against mine and too soon he pulled back

I could feel his breath on my face

"Leah, go out with me" He whispered inches away from e

"What?"

"Be my girlfriend" He whispered

"Jak-"

"Don't think of excuses, Leah I love what were doing. I want to know I'm the only one touching you, I don't want to run of in the morning. We'll take t slow if you want to; I just want you to be mine"

He never stopped whispering or pulls back, and I wanted to wrap myself up in his words

"But it won't just be me and you, were part of a pack Jake. I can't...its-"

"Leah we don't have to tell them, this is me and you. I really like you Leah, please give it a try that's all I'm asking" I looked at him, his eyes pleading with me

"We don't have to tell any one?" I whispered

"Not if you don't want to" He whispered back

"Ok, Yes" He pressed his lips to mine lightly before pulling back

"Thanks, I had a great night. I'll see you tomorrow" And then he left

I watched him drive off

I watched my boyfriend drive of

Oh god, my boyfriend

Don't let him in, whispered a voice in the back of my head

A flash of the pain Sam cause me came back

"I won't let him in that far, I can't get hurt again" I whispered into my dark bedroom

But the problem was... he's becoming a bigger part of my life

I claimed him

* * *

**Hey**

**Sooo lucky this got uploaded tonight, Didn't get in till 11 unbelievebly tired **

**Sorry for spelling and so forth mistakes in this chapter**

**Review and tell me what you think about the scent ?**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	27. Bath tub

**Hay**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

LPOV

My morning was boring as hell, even the birds didn't get up for it

I showered

Ate and strolled to work, I felt happy

It was nice

Yes I did say was, as in past tense

Ok, so my morning took a strange turn. So I'm sitting at my desk eating a massive bag of Cheese balls while watching Jacob's extremely sexy arse sticking on the bonnet of a car

It was a lovely combination, until he looked up spanner in hand and had a eyebrow raised

I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment

I took my feet of the desk and hid the cheese ball (I had to hide them or Jacob would eat them on me) and not a minuet letter he stepped in and started cleaning his hands on the towel

I tried to act as if I was working; basically I was just opening and closing files on the computer

Well that was until he kissed my neck, small kisses running up to my jaw and down to my collar bone

"Hay, you look busy" He whispered in my ear before spinning my chair around and attaching him lips to mine

"Mmmmm, cheese balls" I began to laugh as he pulled away smiling till I noticed he wasn't talking about my lips

He grabbed a handful before winking at me and leaving

I growled after him

"Mail!" He shouted back through a mouthful of my cheese balls

Rolling my eyes I went through the mail, some bills and junk mail

Then I came across a thick small cream envelope with white swirls and my name scrawled on the front

The was an identical envelope only for Jacob

Curiosity got the better of me and I slipped my nail in between the flap and pulled it open

Inside was a thick sheet of paper which had been perfectly folded

Pulling it out I flipped it open and...Well I just stared

And Stared

It was an invitation to Sam and Emily's wedding

An Invitation to not just be a guest

But to be a bridesmaid

I just sat there my eyes going over the words while memories flooded back

Me and Emily when we were three and five wearing my mum's white dress in turns, Emily playing with my hair and congratulating my on my wedding day and giggling

Her screaming down the phone over ten year's later as I told her me and Sam were engaged

The week Sam had imprinted on her she had come up to see me, with piles and pile of wedding magazines we sat for hours picking out the perfect dresses and flowers

Everything, and then it fell apart

I remember her crying on her knees in front of me; sob's making her whole body shake as she begged me to forgive her

For stealing my Sam (at the time) I remember how angry I was, how my skin crawled

Not a week later she had her 'accident' but nothing could stop me hating her

It was just hate at that time, perfect little Emily

Daddy's little girl, she had everything I wanted

Her Dad who loved her, who is still alive

And Sam

What was I left with? My dad was gone, he loved me don't get that wrong. But he's not hear, if I get married he can't give me away, her dad can

And Sam, he loves her more than anything

She can have children; she can give him a family

I can't give anyone that, never.

"Leah?" I looked up then; my eyes had been fixed on the white paper in front of me

"Yes?" I whispered, looking up at Jacob who stood in front of the desk watching me

"You ok?" His eyebrows pulled in together as he watched me

"Yes fine" I forced a smile

"Liar, you smell more human remember. I can decipher you emotion's from your wolf scent now" He said, I think he was trying to make me laugh

But I had fallen back into the pit.

Not I don't love Sam anymore; I'm over what he did to me

But Emily? She had no excuse, and worse than her betraying me is me being jealous

Not of Sam, but well she had a Dad she's human and most of all she can have children

What do I have?

My dad's dead

My body is so fucked up I can't get angry with out fainting and I'm infertile

Who's going to want to marry someone like me? No future or family

"Lea" Jacob whispered once again capturing my attention

"I've got no work to do, can I go home?" I asked, my voice was so mono tone

"Erm...sure, but Lea-"

"Oh, you have some bills but I payed them from the account- Oh and a wedding invitation to Sam and Emily's wedding" I stood up, grabbing my bag and walked out of the office

As I walked home my phone began to ring

"Hello?" I couldn't help asking

"Hi, are you home for tea?" I smiled a little,

"Sure mum, I'll be over around five ish" I said

We talked a little and I hung up once I made it home, my home

I took a few deep breath's and realized I was still holding the invitation

I don't get why I'm so worked up, I have a boyfriend

I have a home

I have my Mum

I even have Seth

Right now I don't want anything more

Let Emily have her wedding

Sighing I filled the bath, pulled in the T.V from my bedroom and set it in the doorway

Grabbing a pint of ice cream I sat in the bath watching re runs of buffy the Vampire Slayer till the water ran cold

The I primped myself, my nails, eye brows, hair, skin and then got dressed

I stuck to a pair of tight fitting jeans and a lose top and then walked to my mum's

I needed the fresh air; tea tonight was something to get my mind of the wedding

"Oh, and her colour scheme is pink and cream. Her flowers will be lily's, oh and Leah you should see her dress-" And on she went

Me and Seth ate in silence, I had gotten my invitation however I found out the wedding was in two day's

She had cut it short in telling me, but like it mattered

At least I don't have months and months of mum going on and on about her wedding plans

I smiled and nodded when needed but Seth could hear my teeth grinding together as she talked

God I'd only known they were getting married around five hours ago and it's already driving me crazy

"Hay Leah," Seth butted into mum's conversation

"Yes?" Raising an eyebrow I turned to Seth

"I'll go get desert" Mum said leaving us alone

"You smell like sex...Again" I just stared, I had had sex in like

A few day's, and I had bathed and showered at least once a day

Looking down I realized I was wearing the jean's I had worn last time me and Jacob had sex

"Well I'm old enough and it was agreed on, so what's your point" I shot, Seth cringed slightly

"I...It...I can tell it was a wolf" He whispered looking towards the kitchen where we could hear mum singing

I sat still for a moment, collecting my argument

I had none

"Eww, so not into bestiality that's so wrong Seth" I shot

He laughed

"I just don't know who, it can only be Jacob or Embry. But it can't be Jake because the one time I saw him kiss you, you hit him so hard you broke his nose"

Correction little brother that time you had walked in Jacob was seconds from ripping my pants of and I didn't want you to know

"But it couldn't be Embry because you too never talk, it's strange" He kept watching me

Only mum came back then

Seth god love him kept the conversation away from weddings

It was exam week, that's why Jacob's been off school

In over two week's he will have finished, completely

OMG I'm dating a high school boy

Oh, who sound's like a pedo now?

"Oh, that's them" Seth said standing up, my hearing still being a little of I couldn't hear as well

However it was impossible not to hear the door bang open, and in bounded Embry and Quil

"No Jake?" Seth asked pulling on his shoes

"Nope, looking after the old man" Seth nodded

Quil had answered; Embry however stood sniffing the air

Everyone was watching him, and then he looked at me

His pupils dilated and even I heard his breathing pick up

"Hey Leah" He said, a smile now on his face

"Hey" I said nodding slightly

Seth looked between the two of us then kissed me on the cheek and told mum he'd be home on time

With Seth gone the conversations once again lead back to the Wedding, normally I would have stayed longer

However I did feel like I was going to kill my own mother

So I said goodbye and left

Night had fallen and there was a light rain, but it felt cool against my face so I didn't mind the walk

I was drenched by the time I got home, I stood in the doorway and stripped down to the bare minimal and place the wet cloths in the wash

Planning on re washing all my sex worn clothing

God Seth had been paying hell of a lot of attention; thank god the scent had half washed of

That's when I heard soft snores coming from the front room

The sight made me laugh, there on my two seated couch lay Jacob fast asleep

He was snoring because he nose was half squished against the couch cushion

He was only wearing shorts, and because there was no car in the drive I'm saying he ran over

I kissed his arm lightly, moving lower and then across his hip

His skin felt a little warmer than normal against mine

My hair dripped cold water against his skin staring him a little more than my lips,

"Hey" He mumbled, his eyes only half open

I sat back watching him, his hair was a mess and he just looked... Amazing

"Its breaking and entering when you don't have permission to be here" I whispered right back

"You wet" He said sitting up and running a hand through my hair, then flicking the water back in my face

"Well, then I need a bath. Want to join me" I smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him of the couch

He only just realized what I was wearing, well more what I wasn't wearing

I sat on the side of the bath as it filled, Jacob kissing my neck and shoulders while I kept an eye on the water level

I'm surprised nothing more has happened yet

Turning of the water I turned to Jake expectantly, what he did shocked me

Lifting me of the side of the bath he dumped me in the water and let got, I hit the bottom lightly and looking through the water I watched as he rushed to get his cloths of

I laughed and almost chocked form the water trying to make its way to my lungs

Jacob jumped in seconds after me, lifting my head just barely out of the water as his soft lips met my wet ones

We kissed slow and soft as his fingers wrapped into my hair while he held my body just below the water

I have no idea what so ever how we both even fit in my bath (it's big but shouldn't be that big)

His arms moved around me pulling my body flush against his, kissing me harder than before he pushed the two of us under the water

Remembering just in time to hold my breath

His lips moved from mine, it felt so slow as he moved along my neck and collar bone

And finally his lips wrapped around my hardened nipple, closing my eyes I just felt him

The hot water, his skin against mine while his hands moved over my body

He gripped my hips then and pulled me down, in one quick move he was inside me

I gasped, only then remembering I was underwater

I pushed up with my hands and my head broke the surface, my gasp turning into a couch which turned into a moan

Jacob pulled back slowly before pushing all the way back in, my body shuddered as his lips moved from my chest up along my neck

His hands continued to travel along my body, gripping and my curves and sliding along everything else

His movements were slow and deliberate with each thrust I couldn't hold back the moan

I wrapped my legs around his waist, making him go deeper and faster

I could feel the pressure, the water moving around us and Jacob's deep breathing as he moved inside me

I looked up then, Jacob's breath brushing my face

His dark brown eyes met mine

_God she feels so tight, the way her mouth opens _

_Beautiful, fucking beautiful _

_Oh...fuck... look at her..._

I could hear what he was thinking, and damn was it hot

_Jacob? _I though, only he didn't react

Closing my eyes again, I leaned my head down and curved my back

Loving the mindless babble going on in Jacobs head,

_Fuck...she's perfect...ahh...I have to have her...mine _

_Mine_

He growled in his head and real

It sent me over, my body convulsing against him, my hips thrusting up against him and water splashed every where

Jacob came seconds after me, his breathing fast as his thrusts became irregular

Then silence fell, we lay still

Jacob's thoughts gone from my head as he wrapped his arms around me

"The water's getting cold" He whispered, pulling back we both sat up

I watched as he grabbed my shampoo and poured some on my hair

I leaned into his touch, tired and weak and loving how warm and soft his hands felt against me

He washed my hair and the rest of me, slowly

I sweat I feel asleep it was that nice, I woke as cold air hit my skin

Opening my eyes I watched as Jacob picked me up out the bath and wrapped me up

I smiled; kissing his shoulder I dried myself and pulled on a baggy shirt

By the time I made it to the bedroom Jacob was there, the covers back and in his boxers

"Hi" He whispered, I slid across the cold sheets and into his warm arms

Resting my head on his shoulder I curled my body in as he pulled the cover's over me

"That was a first" I whispered into the soft skin on his neck

His vulnerable point, other wolves show there neck's to him to show his place in the pack

And hear I lay kissing that spot and him not even moving to protect himself

"What was?" He whispered back in the dark and quiet room

"Sex in the bath" I laughed slightly

"Good?"

"Very, only problem is the worry of drowning myself" I whispered and he chuckled, making his chest vibrate under my hand

"Do you still love Sam?" He whispered, the mood shifting instantly

"No" I said

"Then why did-"

"Because of Emily, Sam I hate him yes, he hurt me, yes, however his nature forced him to do that so he has a excuse as fucking annoying as it is he has one. What excuse can Emily give, she's human. They don't imprint"

Jacob sat quiet for a while

"Oh" Was all he said

His lips pressed against my forehead as he slumped back into my pillows and began to fall asleep

I smiled and snuggled in closer

God, it's going to be so hard not falling hard for him

* * *

**Ooooo... Hearing Jacob's thoughts ?**

**What's your thoughts on that ?**

**Review and tell me waht you think so far**

**Only three Chapter's left :( **

**Unless I can think of a way to change the plot line, tell me if you want it longer or 30 chapter's seam's like a reasonable place to end **

**Also what do you think my next fic should be on, and who ?**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.S**

**Woooo, 1 more review for 100 :D yay **

**(Keep reviewing please, number's don't count but it does give me a head's up on what you guys like thanks)**


	28. Panic

**Hay**

**I no it's been a while, sorry :(**

**However more sad news- The story ends tonight **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

LPOV

I felt Jacob's arms wrap tightly around me as he sniffed my hair and placed a light kiss against my neck

I smiled and finally opened my eyes; the room was lit by a dull light with water dripping down the window

"Morning" Jacob said climbing out of bed

I watched as he walked out of my room, but naked

Now that was a sight I love seeing

I smiled, stretching and climbing out of bed myself

I made Toast and hopped into the shower

The morning moved slowly, when I emerged from the shower Jacob stood on one side of my bed buttoning up a shirt

I smiled, and began to get dressed myself, watching Jacob as he found some random cloths he had left hear

I pulled on my shoes and me and Jacob left together, leavening what had happened last night in the house

Our scents were mingled, so I drowned mine in manila body lotion while Jacob was going to sweat it off working over the car's all day

"The Johnson's are coming in to see you about the Honda" Jacob said as we hit the main road

"The one for there son?" I asked, watching as we got closer and closer to work

"That's the one" He smiled, slipping the key in the lock he opened the gate

I stepped behind the car while Jacob shook the rain of the umbrella he had been holding over the two of us

"I hope today's better than the weather" I smiled, switching on the lights as Jacob made his way to the to do list

Turning on my computer I pulled the Johnson's file and planned out what I was going to say to them

Jacob popped in to make a coffee and I told him what I planned on doing

As always he approved winked and went to talk to the drenched customer standing there almost in tears

Jacob went with the pick up truck to get the broken down car while I talked to the Johnson's

I leaned back, watching the rain fall

I had never done a patrol in the rain, I no shocking huh

"Leah?" I finally looked towards my door praying it wasn't who I though it was

"Yes?" I sat forward in my chair, there in the doorway stood Emily

"I just came to talk to you about the bridesmaid duties" She said sheepishly, a file in her arm

"Talk then" I kept my voice even, I kept the anger and jealousy out of it

"Erm... There's a fitting to day at five, it would be a great help if you turned up" She said, still not stepping into the room properly

"Sure" I said, finishing the conversation there

Emily stood there for a minuet, her mouth moving trying to think of something to say

"Well see you there then" She said before turning and walking out

Rolling my eyes I went onto the internet, looking at funny sights and cute pictures

"Is that a cat wearing a watermelon?" Jacob said from the doorway, water dripped from his hair as oil clung to his skin

"Yep, I can't lock up tonight" I said flicking onto the next picture

"What exactly do I pay you for?" I laughed sitting on the edge of my desk

"To keep the customers sweet and to sort out the bills" I said, we had this conversation every time he caught me looking at something none work related

"Oh yes that was it" He smiled again before leaving

The clocked ticked and I couldn't help wishing it would break and pretend I hadn't realized the time

Finally I had to go, I shut down the computer then made my way down stairs

Sitting on one of the work benches was a girl around Jacob's age watching as he worked on the engine

As I stepped into her line of view she scowled a little

"Jake" I said throwing a spanner at him

As always he caught it then looked up from under the hood

That was all he did, tilted his head to look at me

"Going now, I've locked the office. Come by mine after work" I said, keeping my voice the same

Then I stepped out into the still beating rain

"Leah" I turned and caught the big umbrella before it smacked me in the forehead

"Don't kill her" He winked then turned back to the car

I smiled, opened the umbrella and walked to Emily's

And then it all started, a French dress fitter turned up

The dresses already made, just the fittings and adjustment's needed

They were pink

We all took turns, watching the other's try on there dresses and drinking Champaign

Not only did the mindless babble want me to repeatedly stab myself in the ear's the colour pink was giving me a headache

AND there wasn't enough Champaign to get me drunk

Go figure

It was only me Rachel and Kim with Emily

Rachel was maid of honour; thank god she hadn't asked me

I would have made a scare on the other side of her pretty little face

I made light talk, work, the new house and makeup and things

Turning every conversation away from the pack

Then my night turned upside down

We had all been measured and the dresses were packed away to get adjusted

Then out walked Emily in the cream dress

Then the white

Then the one with a slit up the side

She tried on dress after dress, asking us our opinions

I just nodded and smiled, I didn't want to be hear

I shouldn't be hear

Finally everything drew to a close and Sam came home, kissing Emily and turning to us

He said a warm hello to everyone and gave me a slight nod

The nod he saved for he male pack mates

"Well I better get going" I said standing up,

"I'll drive you home" Sam Said

"No, I'll erm run" I said, he nodded understanding my meaning

However I didn't run, I walked in the rail loving how cold it felt against my skin

I didn't even used the umbrella

I focused on the rain, the way it slid down the leaves on the trees

The way it sent rippled across the puddles, how heavy it made the air smell

And then I was home, The T.V was flickering in the front room

I smiled and stepped in, stripping of at the front doo and twisted my short his into a clip then plodded down the hall

I couldn't help smiling as I stepped into the living room

There on my couch sat Jacob, in a pair of Jeans and a clean white shirt

On the table lay Pizza boxes and a chocolate fountain with dipping fruit and things

And the T.V was on the start up screen of Saw 1

"Evening" Jacob smiled, then god bless his cotton socks he pulled up a bottle of Dissaronno

My favourite alcoholic drink in the world

Smiling I sat next to him on the couch, kissing him slowly and he pulled away first

"Leah, I do love kissing you however I love the saw movies just a little bit more and the Pizza is getting a little cold" I smiled, Grabbing two glassed and filling them with Dissaronno and Pepsi

And curled up next to Jacob, who now had a pizza box balanced on his knee

And then he pressed play

And we stayed like that, only moving to get a new Pizza or drink or even to change the film

We huddled around the chocolate fountain and tucked in with the mini marshmallows and banana slices

Finally I was full, we were reaching the end of the Saw marathon and Jacob's side was so comfortable and warm, his fingertips traced small shapes on my lower back

God how did he know what I needed he's amazing

I smiled, my eyes closing slowly

I loved the way he felt warm against me, I loved the way he knew what I needed, I loved the way he kissed me

I curled in closer, his lips pressed against my head

"Worst way to die" He said grimacing at the way one of the character's died on screen

I couldn't help laughing at the face he was pulling

As my laughter died I was left with one thought

God I love this fool

And then I froze, my body going ridged

"Lea?" He whispered watching me

I tried to calm my breathing, forcing my body to relax

I couldn't be in love with Jacob

He's just hot, a booty call

Something... Someone I never want to hurt

Someone who makes me laugh

Someone who will protect me

Someone who knows me

He doesn't fuck me, he makes love to me

The way he kisses me

OH GOD NO

I can't...

I felt Jacob relax neck to me as his breathing evened out

Dam, why do I always fall for the worst guys?

Well, Jacob's not bad he's... he's too good

He's so nice, and perfect

And here's me, jealous and vindictive

Let alone manipulative, tricking him into sleeping with me

Oh I'm a horrible person

He pulled me closer; I could still smell the two of us from the night before lingering on his skin as his warm breath skittered across my cheek

I...I...can't love him

I just haven't been in a relationship for a while

I smiled; I was just getting a little clingy that was it

And I finally relaxed properly into his embrace finally falling asleep

* * *

**This was the first of the last three chapter that are going up tonight **

**Please review every chapter please, it is the end of teh story don't forget :P**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s**

**Thinking about another Blackwater, not sure yet any idea's ?**


	29. Hen Night

**Hi**

**One Chapter to go **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

LPOV

Jacob kept me happy that one night, however because the Rain was hitting us hard a lot of work was coming in

I was handling it fine, however all my work is done on a computer and Jacob was working his arse of

Double the load had him working double hours, we didn't talk much in work he was that busy

The planning for the wedding was slowly driving me insane

Jacob always tried to come around after a fitting or a meeting, but he was tired and dirty

The only thing he had time to do was shower, he would hold me till I went to sleep

But it felt detached, well Jacob didn't

At work in his free minuets he'd come and kiss me, whispered things he wanted to do

Remind me of thing's we had done

Reminding me I was his girlfriend, it was cute

But I was detached, forcing myself not to feel any of it

How could I, I think I love him

But... I can't after everything

But why should Sam dictate me love life

However I had no idea how Jacob felt, yes he was my boyfriend but he couldn't love me

"Hen night" I looked up, only just noticing I had been looking at the computer screen for the past half an hour and not doing anything

"What?" I said taking in Jacob, He was dirty

But It was normal, then I looked out the window

The garage was closed, filled with the wedding cars

The wedding was tomorrow, in the morning I would have to wear a hideous dress and go to the wedding of my ex fiancée to my cousin

Dam that sound's fucked up

"Hen night, you ready?" He wagged his eye brows before sitting on the couch

"Sure, get so of my face I get a plane over to Russia and wake up in bed with a fit stranger and miss the wedding" I said

Jacob laughed before getting up and pinning me to the chair

"Come on Lea, there has to be something you're looking forward to" He whispered, his brown eyes burning mine with the intense look

Licking my lips I leaned forward my lips seconds from touching hi-

"JAKE LAD, WHERE ARE YOU!" I sighed as he pulled back; winking at me he opened the door

Just then Seth, Embry and Quil burst into the office looking all excited

Embry looked my way and sniffed the air again

A look of relief on his face

Rising an eyebrow he looked away

"STAG DOOOOO" They shouted together

Rolling my eyes I bent to pull on my shoes

"Could you get a tighter skirt Leah" Seth said, he sounded a little annoyed

After putting my shoes on I turned on him, noticing then all the lad were looking at my arse

All apart from Seth

Quil looked guilty

Embry looked confused

And kill him on the spot Jacob winked at me

"Pencil skirt Seth, it's meant to be tight" Grabbing my bag I made my way down stairs

"Hey Leah" Smiled Kim as I made my way down the stairs

"Oh, hi" Did not expect to see her

"You ready?"

Nodding I looked back, Jacob smiled then turned back around before the office door closed

Kim talked about Jared, it was then that I noticed I had been pulling out of the pack a lot

We talked, keeping the conversation light

My dread built as we got closer to Emily's

Sighing I knocked, Rachel opening the door

Kim burst out laughing as Rachel cocked out her hip

I couldn't help smiling myself; she wore a bright pink tutu with WHORE in diamonds on the back

I laughed as she turned around and bent over wriggling her arse just so we could see it

"Don't know what your laughing at, you've got one too" She pulled me and Kim inside

Kim's tutu said SLAG

While mine said BITCH, fit's don't you think

We laughed, getting changed as Emily came out in her tutu

My face paled as I read the back of hers

HOME WRECKER, Rachel burst out laughing and Kim chuckled

Shrugging I laughed too, Emily calmed down then and the night went like that

We watched chick flicks, well had drinking games to chick flicks

Kim was off her face, one minuet she was crying about how amazing we were

Next she was pretending to swim on the floor

I must admit it was very entertaining

Rachel is a very aggressive drunk, trust me

Emily was just giggling

I smiled, only tipsy

The games went more childish, running around playing tick

Blind man's bluff, and lastly out came the cream

We all sat on the floor, tired and out of breath

Cream every where and half asleep

"Truth of dare" Rachel said

We all agreed

"Kim, truth or dare?" Rachel started

It looked like it was going to be Truth a lot because we were all to lazy to get up

"Truth" She said around a yawn

"Have you had sex with Jared?" Emily giggled

"Yes" Kim said as if it was anything

I couldn't help smiling at her

"Leah, truth or dare?" She asked me next

"Truth" I said, thinking even I was to tired to do a dare

"Are you over Sam?" Even Emily didn't giggle at then

Everyone was looking at me, one way to turn a night awkward

"Yes, have been for a while now"

"I heard you have a new boyfriend" Kim said, he attention was back on me

"Erm..."

"OMG do we know him?" Rachel was now interested

"Are they in the pack?" Looks like Emily is over the Sam question

"Is this 20 questions or Truth of dare"

Rachel in her drunken haze looked confused, but it was clearing slightly

"Is it-"

"HELLLLLLLLOOOOO" Screamed voices from outside

The door burst open, Emily screamed and burst into the back room as a drunken sam stumbled through the door

In followed the crowd of rabid dogs

I smiled; Rachel had lost her train of through now her drunken anger had taken over

She stumbled up, shouting and swinging wildly

Paul grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder

"Come on pretty lady I'll take you home" He shouted carrying her out

I couldn't help laughing as I saw WHORE on the back of her skirt as he carried her out the door

Seth who looked the most sober grabbed Sam

"Come on man, bad look to see the Bride before the wedding. Your staying at mine remember" Seth began to steer a every confused looking Sam out

Jared drunkenly bowed making Kim giggle

"Let's get you home" Pulling her up him and kissed her sloppily

Leaving Me, Jacob, Quil and Embry in the front room

Well Quil left to throw up in the sink

Embry fell over laughing and Jacob was watching me

Embry's laughter gave way to a light snore

Emily Had snuck back up the stairs and I could hear the shower running

Quil was still up chucking in the sink

I climbed to my feet; Jacob smiled as he stepped across the room and pulled me into his arms

His lips crashing down onto mine with such force, I couldn't help wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer

He tasted like whiskey and bacon bites

He finally pulled away and watched me

It was so funny watching his eyes darting across my face, taking everything in

I couldn't help smiling, his fingers brushed my cheek

"Cream?" He raised his eyebrows watching me

I nodded and he licked my cheek, he pulled me back to him then

"I love you" He whispered in my ear,

I just stood there

"Oh, god Jake...I...don't...fuck" He pulled back as Quil continued he crazy mumbling and fell over Embry

And then he was asleep

Jacob turned back to me and placed a finger to his lips and whispered shhhh at me

Before lifting Quil up and carrying him out

It was then that I realized just how drunk he was

Embry was snoring like a lion on the floor

One of the couches were turned upside down and cream covered the walls

Bottles lay all over the floor

Static played over the T.V and a light breeze came through the door

And Jacob had just told me he loved me

But he was drunk

Does that count?

"Leah" Embry had woken up, turning over he was watching me

"Yeh?" I asked watching him struggle to his feet

"You smell amazing" He said before staggering out the door

Then I was alone, I heard Emily make her way to her bedroom and the springs of a bed as she climbed in

Taking a deep breath I went into the kitchen grabbing a glass and filling it with water (After washing the sink) and took small sips

Once the glass was finished I felt back to normal

I locked all the door's as I left and posted the keys back through

Then walked home, the air was thick but the rain had stopped

The sky was cloudy, but it was quiet

Locking my front door I filled the bath, climbing in

But all I could think was that Jacob had said he loved me

If he meant it, then... then what?

If he hadn't then... this wasn't going to work

I stayed in the bath till the water went cold then re filed it

Again waiting for it to go cold

All I could think about was Jacob's voice in my head telling me he loved me

I climbed out, letting myself dry and turned the T.V on

I couldn't sleep

I wanted to, but my mind was going crazy

Emily was getting married today

Jacob told me he loved me

Man this wouldn't be a bad thing for anyone who was human

I had already taken away Jacob's chance at having an imprint

What if he only said that because I had claimed him?

And don't forget that time I could hear his thoughts in sex

God, was I ever going to bring that up

*Ring* *Ring* Looking to my left I watched my phone buzzing

"Hello?" I answered rubbing my eyes

"Hi, it's Kim. Time to get ready"

Hanging up I checked the time 9am

I was tired, my brain hurt and now I had a wedding to go to

* * *

**Hum, well **

**Review please**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	30. Out in the Open

**Hi**

**And this is then end**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

LPOV

I stood in front of the mirror

The pink clashing badly with my tanned skin, my hair was twisted to the back of my head and earrings dangled from my ears

Pink heels matched the dress as did my eye shadow

Rachel was in the dress room helping Emily into her wedding dress

It was a classic long sleeve with a of the shoulder and a dip, I'll admit it was beautiful and fit her perfectly

But I was tired, my bags were starting to show and Kim was pacing outside the room

I had seen the odd groomsmen around the place but that was it

The wedding was being held outside, in an open field in a tent

It was beautiful, the lights and flowers

Everything was going smoothly, apart from the killer hangover Rachel had

She was move aggressive than last night

She growled at Paul when he walked within ten feet of her

It was fun to watch,

I smiled again as he tried to bring her a cup of something

Well that was until I saw Jacob

He stepped into the corridor, his tux fix him like a glove

Hugging him perfect and someone had tamed his hair, and he looked amazing

I tore my eyes away and burst into the bride's room, Emily looked up

Great I have one of two options

Stay and have the conversation with Emily

Or face Jacob

I chose Emily

"You ready?" I asked, she was having her hair done

"I'm really grateful, thank you for doing this" She smiled

"Don't worry" The conversation died at that

I watched as her hair was twisted upwards to hold the veil while the rest hung down in lose curls

A knock on the told everyone to get into positions

I stepped out, Kim holding onto Jared's arm and Rachel onto Paul's

Leaving me with Jacob

He smiled as I approached, my mind was going wild

Should I ask him, but it was so hard

"Hey, someone looks nice" He said, his eye's taking me in

"Don't lie, the dress was not made for someone like me. It's so wrong" I said

He laughed

"Your right, can't wait to get that thing of you" Then he winked

My heart stuttered, I opened my mouth to ask the question

However the music started and we walked in

So I whispered it before I lost my nerve

"Did you mean what you said last night" I said, Jared turned his head slightly listening to what we were saying

"What did I say?" Jacob whispered back

"Oh...never mind then" And thanking god, for the first time since my life got thrown of the crazy cliff

I took my position next to Kim

And in walked Emily,

And it started, people cried and no one objected

I looked up just as the I do's were passed around

Only to catch Jacob's eye

I couldn't look away, he remember I could tell by the way he was looking at me

And then he mouthed one word

Yes

My heart beat picked up, I felt dizzy

Taking deep breath's I looked away

He loves me

Crazy, narcissistic, bitchy, manipulative and aggressive me

I couldn't help smiling

And then that was it, a few signatures and it was over

I didn't get chance to talk to Jacob then

Kim dragged me off; the guest's milled about taking photos as the works set up the dance floor and tables

Kim pulled me into the changing room

And faster than I though humanly possible

"God I love Emily and all, but fuck her bridesmaid dresses are horrible and itchy" I just looked at her and began to laugh

Pulling mine of I found my after party dress

"Ready to get wild, wolf girl?" Kim laughed

God why hadn't I talked to the lunatic before, she's awesome

"As always" And out we walked, everything was set up

Guest's were finding there seats

I found mine at the head table next to Kim

All the girls where on one side and the men on the other

So we ate, the toasts where made and then was the first dance

I finally made it over to Jacob

He was talking to my mother and his Dad

"Hi" I smiled

"Sue, would you care to dance?" Billy asked

My mum giggled

Giggled

Before taking his hand and making there way to the dance floor

"Good thing she's with Charlie, that would be just strange if her and my dad hit it off" Jacob said watching our parents dance, until finally Billy pushed my mum over with his wheel chair and she laughed spinning him around

Like children they were

"Why?" It was funny to watch them

"Because if they got married I would be in love with my step sister, that's just wrong" He winked

"I'll get you a drink" Then he walked off

Leaving me standing there, my mouth wide open

He said it again

"You ok?" Said Kim watching me

"Sure" I said

"Did Jacob just say he loved you?" She stood just behind me watching as Jacob grabbed two drinks from the table

"Yes" I said, still dazed

Once when he was drunk could be a mistake, once when he was sober

Well

"Well, don't do a Bella and Jump of a cliff. You might be a wolf girl but caving your chest in would hurt" And then she walked off

"What did Kim want?" Jacob said

God I was losing track of everything

"Hum?" I looked up, his brown eyes watching me

He laughed, and took my hand

"Dance with me" I protested till he dragged me to the floor

It took me so long just to get the gut's to ask him if he remembered what he said

How was I going to tell him I love him

Well, it took me ten songs to get the guts

I pulled him closed, taking a shaking breath

"I...I love you" He stopped still

And Well I panicked, he pulled back watching me

God when had I lost control over my emotions

I couldn't hide my panic

And then he kissed me, right there

Pulling me flush against him

Once hand in my hair, well he pulled out the pins then untwisted my hair before running his fingers through it

His other hand rested on the small of my back

And I kissed him, just as hard as he kissed me

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I finally pulled back

Breathing had become hard

"Tell anyone I said that, I shred your balls with my claws" I growled, my forehead rested against his

"Wouldn't expect anything less" He whispered before kissing me again

Then we pulled back

"I hate dancing" Jacob declared and started towards the food table

Dragging me with him, I had a eat shit smile on my face

However every other face in the room looked well...

Confused for some of the wolves

And Happy if they were human

Seth had a cocky smile on his face and Kim was shutting Jared Jaw and winked at me

For the rest of the party we sat in the corner, eating, drinking, taking and kissing

Well there goes my one rule

Don't let him in to far

But he always make's my heart palpitate and in the good way that doesn't make me faint

* * *

**So, what do you think of the ending ?**

**Not over kill ?**

**Not to boring ? **

**Give me your opinion's :D**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.S**

**Hope you enjoyed the story, and hopefully I will right another Blackwater just need to get an Idea :D **

**xxx**

**Love you my amazing Reader's and Reviews xx :D**


	31. sequal

Hey

There might be a sequal, that depends on you

If I have over five reviews by 10am tomorrow (english time :P ) I shall have the first chapter up

That is if you want a sequal or do you think I should leave it at this ?

Reveiw please

xoxo

Sammy


	32. darn school

Hay

Ok I would just like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed asking for a sequal

However, I have exams in a week and have such a work load I been staying in school till six and media filming til ten

Every night

I've been to tired to even start the sequal, so I've been thinking when my exams are over (JUNE)

That i might do another Blackwater or a sequal, not sure

I also want to do a Darkest Powers story

But I don't have the time t in sch, Its my easter holdidays and I've been in school for every day so far

Even good friday !

so slightly stressed out,

So sorry if you've been looking out for the sequal i've just been to weigh down

xoxo

Sammy

p.s

Will have a story up way before summer, if you want to send me any idea that's fine xx


End file.
